Amantes por Contrato
by justmiau.kai
Summary: Sakura quería saldar la deuda que su padre tenía con el poderoso magnate Sasuke Uchiha. Sólo encontraba un medio: ofrecerse asimisma en compensación. Ella sabía que era una locura y que al Uchiha le gustaban las mujeres experimentadas, pero ella... ella era virgen...
1. Chapter 1

Hola mundo.

Por muchos años que me dediqué a solo leer historias. Hoy, quiero compartir una historia que fué una adaptación de la obra literaria " Amante por Contrato" de Helen Bianchin. Cabe señalar que la idea de hacer esta adaptaciòn, no fue mia. La adaptación existiò por alguna fan, cuya cuenta cerrò y actuamente no se encuentra en la pà embargo, la historia y la adaptaciòn, quedo en mis recuerdos y no me niego el derecho a compratirlo con otras fans cons las que tenemos gustos por esta pareja.

Advertencia / Recomendaciones: Lemon.

Disclairmer: La historia es una adaptaciòn del Libro bajo el mismo título, de la autora Helen Bianchin. Los personajes utilizados pertenecen a la historia de Naruto y a su creador Masashi Kishioto. La idea de adaptaciòn, no es mia, el tiempo que invierto en re adaptar, si.

Dedicaciòn: A la autora de la adaptaciòn ( cuyo nick no recuerdo), a las Fans de Sasusaku y a todas los Anti de esta pareja.

* * *

Capítulo 1

El sol brillaba calurosamente, como notó Sasuke cuando entró en la cocina para preparar el café del desayuno. Cuando terminó, lo puso todo en una bandeja y lo sacó a la terraza para disfrutar del sol de primavera.

Tomarse su tiempo para desayunar tranquilamen te se habla transformado en un hábito para él y esa mañana no era diferente.

Era lo mejor del día, pensó satisfecho mientras leía el periódico y disfrutaba del desayuno. Hojeó la sección de negocios y estaba a punto de volver una página cuando vio de refilón una foto suya en una esquina.

Hmn.. - Karin estaba maravillosa. El perfil era perfecto, su sonrisa correcta y su actitud entrenada para presentar su imagen más atractiva. Miró el pie de foto y entornó los párpados.

"Celebrando la reciente adquisición de los Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, el multimillonario empre sario, y Karin Uzumaki, disfrutan de una velada en el restaurante Déjeuner."

Sonrió ampliamente.

Sí, podía decirse que era rico y triunfaba en los negocios, pensó satisfecho. Vivía en una hermosa casa en uno de los mejores barrios de Sydney, poseía un envidiable montón de inversiones y tenía posesio nes en varias capitales.

Podía parecer que lo tuviera todo.

Lo que los periodistas no tocaban era su proce dencia La pobreza suburbial en la que se había criado, el menos que saludable lugar de educación donde había sobrevivido... Todo eso no se nombraba.

Desde siempre él había querido algo más que solo una existencia en la parte mala de la ciudad. Mas que una vida teniendo que vigilar que no apare ciera alguien con aspecto de policía, con la necesidad de ir siempre un paso por delante. No había nada que no hubiera visto, pocos tratos que no hubiera hecho.

De pequeño, siempre había querido salir de allí. Salir de un mundo gris donde la supervivencia era la única ambición. Tener la sabiduría de la calle era solo parte de su éxito. La educación era la otra, y ha bía luchado por ella de la única manera que conocía, ganando becas y graduándose con honores. No por la gloria de esos honores, no por agradar a sus padres, sino por él mismo, y había tenido éxito.

Con veintiocho años, esta ba exactamente donde quería estar. Podía tener cual quier mujer que quisiera y las tenía con frecuencia, selectivamente. De todas formas, su última compañera estaba siendo bastante permanente y, aunque era cierto que disfrutaba con ella en la cama, él no tenía el menor deseo de una relación duradera.

¿Había una mujer única para un hombre? ¿La única?

De alguna manera, lo dudaba. Entonces, sonó su teléfono móvil y contestó.

\- Buenos días, cariño – dijo una voz femenina, suave e intensamente felina. Segura que lo hacía así como recordatorio de que él no había querido compartir con ella la noche ante rior.

\- Karin.

-¿Te molesto, cariño?

\- No.

\- Pensé que podíamos cenar juntos esta noche. –

Él apreciaba el ansia en una mujer, pero prefería ser él el cazador.

\- Tengo cosas que hacer.

-¿En otro momento, entonces?

Se había recuperado rápidamente, pero la necesi dad de seguridad seguía allí y él decidió ignorarla.

\- Tal vez - dijo, y cortó la comunicación.

Echó un vistazo a los inmaculados jardines que rodeaban la casa, pasó por las brillantes aguas de la piscina y las pistas de tenis, las flores y los setos, antes de dedicarle de nuevo su atención al periódico.

Se sirvió otra taza de café, miró su reloj y luego untó mermelada en la última tostada. Cinco minutos más tarde, entró de nuevo en la cocina y empezó a llenar el lavavajillas. Luego, subió a su habitación a vestirse. Tenia una buena cantidad de trajes y ese día se puso uno de Armani, una corbata de seda y zapatos italianos. Luego tomó su cartera y el maletín, tomó el ordenador portátil y bajo de nuevo a la planta baja, encendió el sistema de seguridad, se dirigió al garaje y se sentó tras el volante de su Mercedes últi mo modelo y tope de gama.

Su oficina estaba en el último piso de uno de los edificios más altos de la ciudad, una obra maestra de la arquitectura, desde donde se disfrutaba de unas vistas magnificas de la bahía.

El tráfico era denso y abrió el ordenador en un se máforo, le echó un vistazo a sus citas del día y tomó nota mentalmente de decir a su secretaria que hiciera dos llamadas telefónicas. Un cuarto de hora más tarde, aparcó en su sitio reservado en el aparcamiento del edificio. Apagó e! motor, tomó el ordenador y el maletín, abrió la puerta y salió del coche.

\- Sasuke Uchiha?.

Se detuvo al oír esa voz femenina. Luego se vol vió para enfrentarse a la propietaria de la misma con el cuerpo alerta, listo para golpear al menor signo de agresión.

Pelirosa, pequeña, esbelta, ojos verdes y rasgos atractivos. No parecía un oponente para él pero sa bía perfectamente que no había que fiarse de las apa riencias. Era muy consciente de lo que podía hacer cualquier experto en artes marciales y que el tamaño y el sexo no importaban.

¿Estaría ella ocultando un arma?

Entornó los pár pados cuando se percató de la manera con que ella sujetaba el bolso de cuero. Si llevaba allí un cuchillo o una navaja, la podría desarmar antes de que se mo viera un centímetro. El edificio entero era patrullado por personal de seguridad.

¿Cómo habría entrado esa mujer?

\- Sí - respondió por fin.

\- Tengo que hablar con usted. –

Él levantó una ceja y la observó cuidadosamente, esperando su siguiente movimiento. - Soy un hombre muy ocupado - respondió mi rando su reloj.

\- Cinco minutos.- Estaba claro que ella había practicado sus palabras, las había cronometrado y lo podía hacer en me nos tiempo. Si tenía que hacerlo.

\- Concierte una cita con mi secretaria.-

\- Ya lo he intentado - respondió ella agitando la cabeza. Nada de lo que ella había visto y leído en los pe riódicos hacían justicia a ese hombre, a su evidente aura de poder. - No sirvió de nada - añadió ella sonriendo le vemente. - Su sistema de seguridad es impenetra ble. –

\- Pues usted ha logrado entrar en el aparcamiento - dijo él pensando que iba a tener que hacer que al guien se ocupara de eso inmediatamente.

\- Por capacidad de convicción.- Una súplica desesperada basada en la verdad que le había dirigido al guarda de seguridad. Solo espera ba que eso no le costara el empleo al hombre.

Sasuke tuvo que reconocer que esa mujer tenía valor -¿Y ahora espera usar eso mismo conmigo?-

\- ¿Y perder más tiempo? - Eso logró intrigarlo.

\- Dos minutos. ¿Su nombre?-

\- Sakura. Soy la hija de Kizashi Haruno.- Ella sabía muy bien que eso le iba a causar efecto.

La expresión de él se tensó y sus labios se apreta ron lo mismo que su voz. - No. -

Era justo como ella se había esperado, pero insis tió. Tenía que hacerlo. - Me ha ofrecido dos minutos.-

\- Lo podría multiplicar por diez y la respuesta se guiría siendo la misma.-

\- Mí padre está muriendo.-

-¿Quiere mi compasión?-

\- Su indulgencia.-

-¿Se atreve a pedirme indulgencia para un hom bre que me robó varios cientos de miles de dólares?-

Ella dio una patada en el suelo de pura desespe ración. - Mi padre está hospitalizado con un tumor inope rable de cerebro. Si lo denuncia se pasará el poco tiempo de vida que le queda en la cárcel.-

\- No - dijo él empezando a caminar hacia los as censores.

\- Haré lo que sea - dijo ella como último recurso. Ya le habían rechazado dos cartas y un buen mon tón de llamadas telefónicas.

Él se detuvo, se volvió y la recorrió con la mirada insultantemente. - Necesitaría más de lo que creo que es usted ca paz de darme - dijo.

\- Usted no lo sabe.-

\- Si. Lo sé.-

Si él se metía en los ascensores con llave, lo per dería. - Por favor.-

Sasuke oyó esa palabra, sintió el leve temblor de la voz de ella y siguió caminando. Llegó al ascensor y se volvió. - Tiene un minuto para salir de este aparcamiento; sí no, haré que la detengan por allanamiento.- Él se esperaba ira, rabia, incluso un intento de atacarlo. O una bien ensayada escena de lágrimas. Pero en vez de eso. Vio orgullo en la forma en que ella levantó la barbilla.

Su boca se movió un poco cuando trató de recuperar el control que había perdi do momentáneamente, como indicaba el leve rastro de humedad que se veía en sus ojos verdes. Se le escapó una lágrima solitaria, que le corrió por la mejilla.

Un sonido electrónico anunció que había llegado el ascensor y él usó su llave para abrir la puerta; lue go se metió en él y metió la llave en su ranura. Su expresión no cambió nada. - Treinta segundos - dijo y giró la llave.

Poco después, Sasuke estaba ya en su despacho. La electrónica y los ordenadores le habían hecho ga nar una fortuna. Llamó a su secretaria por el intercomunicador, confirmó su agenda del día y empezó a trabajar. Dos horas más tarde, terminó con lo que estaba haciendo y pidió el archivo de Haruno.

No era que necesitara que le refrescaran la memo ria. Había vivido demasiado como para que algo así le afectara. Pero la imagen llorosa de una cierta pelirosa no lo dejaba en paz y se la quiso quitar de encima.

Kizashi Haruno, viudo, con una hija, Sakura Haruno; soltera de veinticinco años, profesora. Tenía su direc ción, número de teléfono, el lugar donde daba clases, sus aficiones...

Levantó una ceja.

¿Thai-boxeo?

Imprimió toda la información y se metió los pa peles en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Luego hizo una llamada telefónica. - Consígame todo lo que pueda acerca de Kizashi Haruno, datos médicos y personales. – El hombre había achacado a sus deudas de juego sus continuos robos y por aquel entonces, Sasuke no había investigado más profundamente.

Una hora más tarde tenia las respuestas que que ría. El informe médico confirmaba lo que le habla di cho su hija. Sasuke imprimió el informe y lo volvió a leer en papel. Estaba demostrado que ese hombre había usado el dinero para pagar los gastos de hospital causados por el mantenimiento de su esposa, que había sufrido un accidente de carretera que la había dejado en coma durante meses antes de morir.

Eso había sido hacía seis meses.

El hombre casi había logrado devolverlo, pero una auditoría había descubierto sus depósitos irregu lares, sus intentos de pagar la deuda. Y su caída en el juego fue solo cuestión de un mes.

¿Tal vez se trató de un último intento para conseguir el dinero y repo ner lo que se había llevado?

Sasuke se acomodó en su sillón y se quedó pensa tivo. Desde allí se veía una panorámica magnífica de la bahía de Sydney, pero él no le estaba prestando atención.

Madre de Dios.

¿En que estaba pensando? El padre era un ladrón.

¿por qué debería interesarle la hija?

Porqué le intrigaba, decidió. Le interesaban las relacionen humanas, la lealtad familiar.

¿Hasta dónde se extendería la de ella?

Recordó la forma orgullosa en que levantó la bar billa y como trató de contener cualquier signo de emoción, a pesar de que se le escapara esa lágrima solitaria, y decidió averiguarlo.

Llamó a su secretaria y le dijo que, si llamaba ella, le pasara la llamada. Veinticuatro horas más tarde, lo hizo.

-A las siete y media - le dijo secamente, y nom bró un restaurante - reúnase allí conmigo. -

Sakura se había preparado para otro rechazo y, por un breve momento, se vio entre la esperanza y la desesperación. - No puedo.-

-¿Por qué no?-

\- Porque trabajo por las noches,-

\- Llame y dígales que está enferma.-

Pero ella no se podía permitir perder su trabajo. - Termino a las once -le dijo.

-¿Enseñando?-

\- Sirviendo mesas.-

Se produjo un momento de silencio y luego Sasuke preguntó -¿Dónde?-

\- No en su zona habitual.-

-¿Donde?- Él había estado en antros peores de Ios que ella se podía imaginar.

Sakura se lo dijo.

\- Allí estaré.-

Y estuvo, con media hora de antelación. Se sentó en una mesa, pidió café y se dedicó a observar la nada distinguida clientela y la forma como ella los trataba. Eso la estaba poniendo nerviosa, como Sasuke ha bía pretendido. Observó la forma como ella trató de ignorarlo y eso lo divirtió, pero la diversión se vio sustituida por la irritación cuando un cliente, borra cho, le puso la mano en el redondeado trasero.

No necesitó oír lo que ella le dijo, ya que el mensa je fue muy claro y sus ojos brillaran peligrosamente.

¿Estaba ella resentida por la necesidad de tener un segundo trabajo tanto como con su pudre por ha ber actuado de tal manera que ella se viera en esa condición?

Tal vez no. Ella había demostrado tener valor y orgullo, unas cualidades que Sasuke reconocía y ad miraba.

¿No era por eso por lo que estaba allí esa no che?

A las once en punto, Sakura se llevó a la cocina un montón de platos, murmuró una disculpa por no quedarse más tiempo y se quitó el delantal. Luego, se retocó rápidamente el maquillaje y se pasó una mano por el cabello antes de entrar de nuevo en el restau rante. Sasuke Uchiha no era un hombre al que ella se pudiera permitir mantener esperando.

Él ya la estaba esperando en la puerta y ambos salieron a la calle. Una vez allí se dirigieron al coche de él, entraron y ella se quedó extasiada por el lujo y la comodidad de vehículo. Fueron en un tenso silencio hacia la zona elegan te de la ciudad. Allí, él aparcó y apagó el motor.

Sakura se preguntó cuánto duraría aquello. Te nía que repasar algunas cosas para las clases del día siguiente. Casi no había tenido tiempo para nada ese día: del colegio había ido a ver a su padre al hospital y luego a su casa para prepararse para ir al restauran te, así que apenas había comido nada. Y los pies la estaban matando. Llevaba unos zapatos de tacón que eran parte de su uniforme de ca marera, lo mismo que las medias negras, la minifalda y el pequeño top, Odiaba ese uniforme casi tanto como ese trabajo.

Se obligó a caminar decididamente hasta que lle garon al café adonde se dirigían. Se instalaron en una mesa de la terraza y pronto apareció un camarero para tomar nota de su pedido. Ella pidió un descafeinado para poder dormir y se le hizo la boca agua ante la carta de sándwichs de alta cocina. Minutos más tarde, cuando les llegó la comida que había pedido Sasuke, él le dijo:

\- Coma.- Conocía bien el escenario. Seguramente, ella ha bla comido poco y a toda prisa. Si es que había co mido. Él se acomodó en su asiento y se dedicó a obser var cómo ella comía, tratando de que no se le notara el hambre que tenía.

Esperó hasta que ella se hubiera comido dos sandwiches y tres cafés, y luego fue directamente al grano. - Le sugiero que exponga su caso.-

Ella se puso las manos en el regazo y las apretó juntas, odiando casi tanto a ese hombre como se odiaba a si misma por lo que estaba a punto de decir - Estoy trabajando en dos sitios, en uno de ellos siete noches a la semana. También trabajo los fines de semana. Dejando aparte el alquiler, la comida y mis necesidades, tardaría toda la vida en pagarle lo que le debe mi padre… - No sabía cómo le podía sugerir... ¿Cómo podía? Pero no tenía otra alternativa. - Solo tengo a mí misma que ofrecer. Como su amante. Sexual y socialmente, durante un año - añadió apresuradamente.

A él le entraron ganas de sacudirla y no se detuvo a pensar por qué. -¿Es ese el trato? –

\- Estoy dispuesta a negociar. - Él la miró detenidamente hasta que ella estuvo a punto de gritar.

-¿En qué términos?-

\- Firmaré un acuerdo prenupcial en el que se afir me que no reclamaré nada de usted durante nuestro trato, ni a su final. A cambio, usted retirará las acusa ciones contra mi padre.-

Él tardó un momento en responder y en su voz se reflejó un evidente cinismo. - Tanta lealtad es admirable. ¿Pero estaría usted preparada para la realidad?-

Ella se obligó a mirarlo, a pesar de que se estaba muriendo por dentro.

Él era un hombre grande, debía medir mas de metro noventa. Con el cabello oscuro, casi negro. Un ros tro muy bien proporcionada pómulos anchos, mandíbula firme, frente fuerte. Además de unos penetrantes ojos oscuros y una boca sensualmente moldeada. Había algo en su expresión que la preocupaba. Una dureza que tenía poco que ver con su capacidad para los negocios. Pensó que era un hombre que ha bía visto mucho y soportado más. Eso lo hacía complejo, peligroso. Una cualidad que no aparecía en su biografía ni en ninguna de las fotos que ella habla visto en los periódicos.

\- Yo podría ser un amante tremendo.- Sasuke vio cómo la expresión de ella se helaba por un momento, pero se recuperó enseguida.

\- O muy malo en la cama.-

Él sonrió ante su audacia.

Ella pensó que, sin duda, también en eso era bue no. Tenía todo el aspecto de un hombre cómodo consigo mismo y con su experiencia para poder dar pla cer a una mujer. Sakura pensó que ese era su último recurso. Ha bía vendido su apartamento, había cambiado su coche por otro más barato y de segunda mano y había vaciado su cuenta corriente; todo para tratar de ayu dar a su padre, pero no había logrado reunir ni una fracción de lo que él debía.

\- Pone un precio muy alto a sus servicios –dijo él.

Sasuke pensó que no era nuevo recibir un pago en carne. Se había hecho desde siempre, pero en la sociedad actual se llamaría coacción. Sin embargo, había sido sugerencia de ella, no de él, lo que le daba una nueva dimensión al trato y podía evitar los problemas legales de la situación. Aquello tenía connotaciones intrigantes. Nada de malos entendidos. Incluso podía resultar interesante.

La verdad era que había una parte de él que deseaba hacerla suya, llevarla al borde de la locura y oírle suplicar para que le diera placer una y otra vez. Pensó que eso era química sexual, y se preguntó si él se atrevería a perseguirla.

La observó mientras ella se comía el último sand wich. La palidez había desaparecido de sus mejillas. -¿Más café?-

Sakura se secó los labios con la servilleta. Se sentía cansada y, lo que más quería era volver a su casa.- No, gracias - dijo y rogó en silencio para que él le diera una respuesta. Mientras esperaba, se preguntó si él estaría meditando su oferta o solo jugando a algún juego cruel.

¿Se daría cuenta él de lo mucho que había pasado ella en el último mes, siendo consciente del delito de su padre y esperando a que el hacha cayera sobre su cabeza? ¿De lo poco que había dormido pensando en lo que podía pasar?

\- La llevaré a casa.-

\- Gracias, pero puedo tomar un taxi hasta donde tengo el coche - dijo ella, pensando que tenía el dinero justo para hacerlo.

\- Yo la llevaré - dijo él firmemente.

Una vez en el coche, permanecieron en silencio hasta que él le preguntó: -¿Dónde tiene el coche?-

\- En la siguiente calle a la izquierda, a media calle a la derecha. - Poco después llegaron donde ella habla aparcado el muy viejo Mini, que era su único medio de transporte.

Sakura puso la mano en la puerta y se volvió ha cia él. - Supongo que mi oferta no le interesa.-

Necesitaba consejo legal antes de tomar una deci sión, Y además, a ella no le vendría mal esperar un poco. - Me pondré en contacto con usted dentro de unos días.-

Aquello era mejor que un no definitivo. - Gracias.-

Luego ella huyó de allí, pero fue consciente de que él esperó a que estuviera dentro del coche y arrancara. Sasuke la siguió hasta la calle principal, donde ella giró en una dirección y él en la otra.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Sasuke tomó el documento que había llegado por correo horas antes. El contrato prenupcial. Todo muy legal, y contenía las cláusulas sufi cientes como para cubrir cualquier eventualidad _y_ más.

Hojeó el documento. Quince meses. ¿Qué le ha bía hecho extender el plazo de tiempo? Bien podría querer dejarlo en mucho menos tiempo. Incluso tenía una cláusula que contemplaba esa posibilidad. También había otro documento separado, por el que renunciaba a interponer cargos contra Kizashi Haruno. Y otro más que contenía un acuerdo privado entre Sasuke Uchihay Sakura Haruno.

La cuestión era, ¿llevaría todo eso a cabo?

Sopesó los pros y los contras _y_ siguió su instinto, como había hecho con todas las demás decisiones que había tomado en su vida. Había una ventaja en eso de tener una amante: que las ataduras estaban claras. Aquello era poco más que un acuerdo de negocios bien definido.

Tomó una pluma y jugueteó ausentemente con ella. Luego la dejó y buscó un archivo, apuntó una dirección y llamó a su secretaria para decirle que se marchaba por un rato, que si se le necesitaba con ur gencia, lo localizara en el teléfono móvil. Luego tomó su chaqueta, se la puso _y_ tomó las llaves.

Sakura escuchó el timbre que indicaba el final de la clase _y_ del día escolar. Suspiró aliviada. Enseñar li teratura inglesa a chicos de dieciséis años que venían de muy distintos ambientes era una forma de arte en sí misma. Conseguir y mantener su interés era difícil, pero normalmente, ella podía hacer que la asignatura fuera divertida.

Ese día se sentía cansada, tanto por la falta de sueño como por la salud de su padre y por la intriga acerca de si Sasuke Uchiha se pondría en contado con ella o no. Habían pasado ya tres días desde su entrevista con él, no la había llamado y estaba empezando a po nerse nerviosa.

Ordenó sus cosas, las metió en el bolso y se lo echó al hombro. Luego tomó unos libros y se los apoyó en la cadera antes de seguir al último de los estudiantes al pasillo. Por suerte, no había ninguna reunión de profeso res, _así_ que podía irse directamente a casa a preparar unos exámenes para el día siguiente, ducharse, comer algo y llamar al hospital antes de ir al restaurante.

\- Hola, Miss Haruno.-

Ella levantó la cabeza y sonrió al estudiante que la había saludado. – Hola, Konohamaru.-

-¿Le llevo los libros?-

\- Si quieres... -dijo ella y se los dio.

-¿De verdad que Shakespeare trabajaba por en cargo?.-

\- Es cierto.- Contestó. En el exterior, el sol de la larde se filtraba por en tre los árboles. - Algunas de sus obras fueron hechas por encargo - añadió ella. - Y escritas en un estallido de creatividad nacida de la desesperación.-

\- Eso era lo que me había figurado. –

Cuando se fueron acercando al aparcamiento, Konohamaru preguntó preocupado -¿Tiene problemas, señorita?-

\- No. ¿por qué?- Respondió curiosa.

\- Porque hay un tipo bien vestido junto a _su_ co che.-

Ella levantó la mirada y se quedó helada. Sasuke Uchiha estaba ahí.

-¿Quiere que me encargue de él? –

 _El_ pensamiento de Konohamaru enfrentándose con ese hombre era para reír. Pero ella ni siquiera sonrió. - No pasa nada.-

Konohamaru la miró y luego miró también al hombre que estaba esperándola indolentemente, como si tu viera todo el tiempo del mundo. -¿Está segura? - preguntó el chico. Con solo verlo, habla reconocido el aspecto del hombre y no sabía si su profesora tenía idea del calibre de ese tipo. - Puedo ir a por ayuda.-

\- Lo conozco. Gracias por traerme los libros. - Suspiró resignada cuando el chico se dirigió hacia el Míni, esperó hasta que ella abrió la puerta _y_ deja ron dentro los libros y el bolso. - Gracias, Konohamaru - dijo ella y el chico la miró preocupado, pero se marchó.

\- Tiene usted un fiel defensor - dijo Sasuke cuando ella cerró la puerta y se quedó de pie, mirándolo.

Sakura pensó que el que se hubiera presentado allí en persona tenía que significar algo, seguramen te. - Pues si. – Respondió con simpleza.

-¿Hay algún sitio donde podamos hablar? –

A ella se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. - Hay un parque no muy lejos de aquí.

\- Su piso estaría mejor. - Por supuesto, él sabía dónde vivía ella.

\- Mi casera no quiere que los inquilinos lleven gente a sus habitaciones.-

\- Entra en el coche, Sakura. Te seguiré - dijo él empezando a tutearla.

Cinco minutos más tarde, se detuvieron delante de un edificio de dos plantas de ladrillo que tenía un aspecto un tanto viejo. La cerca necesitaba una repa ración urgente, la pintura se caía y la hierba no esta ba nada cuidada.

\- Segundo piso - dijo ella al tiempo que abría el portal, y él la siguió.

Aquello olía a comida y Sasuke dudó que lo hu bieran pintado desde hacía por lo menos veinte años. Su habitación era solo eso, una habitación con un apartado que tenía un fogón portátil, un pequeño fri gorífico bajo la mesita de cocina y un fregadero.

Una puerta debía dar a lo que se imaginaba que era un baño en miniatura. En la habitación había un sofá cama, una pequeña mesa con un ordenador portátil y una silla. Muy bá sico todo. Él había vivido mucho peor.

-¿Quiere sentarse?- La escuchò.

\- Permaneceré de pie. Le he concertado una cita con mi abogado.-

-¿Es eso un _sí,_ señor Veloz-Uchiha?-

\- Tengo que dejar claros mis términos. Es esencial que usted los entienda completamente.-

Un sí condicional, basado en sus requerimientos. ¿Qué se había esperado? - El único tiempo libre que tengo es entre las tres _y_ media y las cinco. – Contestó.

Él sacó su teléfono móvil, marcó y habló breve mente por él. - Mañana a las cuatro de la tarde -dijo él _y sacó_ una tarjeta, donde escribió algo -. Este es el nombre y la dirección.

Sakura inclinó la cabeza. - Gracias. ¿Algo más?-

\- No, por el momento.-

\- Entonces tendrá que disculparme.- Se dirigió a la puerta y esperó allí a que él se marchara. Luego la cerró y se apoyó en ella por unos se gundos, hasta que se tranquilizó el latir del corazón. Luego, se puso a preparar las lecciones del día si guiente; cuando terminó, se hizo algo de comer y después se duchó.

En el hospital, su padre no había sufrido ningún cambio. Estuvo con él tres cuartos de hora hasta que llegó la hora de irse al restaurante, el cual estaba más lleno de lo habitual, por lo que tuvo que quedarse hasta más tarde de lo que le correspondía para agradar al due ño; un italiano que parecía más temperamental que de costumbre. Por tanto, fue un alivio cuando salió por fin y se fue a su coche.

Solo estaba a unos metros de su coche cuando notó que la seguían. Se volvió y vio a dos jóvenes que se le echaban encima. Uno de ellos fue a por su bolso y el otro llevaba algo en la mano. Se puso automáticamente en posición defensiva, el golpe fue bien colocado y llegó a su destino con un sonido satisfactorio. Pero aún así, eran dos contra una y notó un repentino dolor en el brazo. Las luces de un coche que se aproximaba la salvaron de otro ataque y los jóvenes salieron corriendo desapare ciendo tras una valla.

En la huida dejaron caer su bolso y ella lo reco gió, lo revisó rápidamente y se dirigió a su coche. Una vez dentro, cerró las puertas y arrancó. Ni siquiera vio lo que tenía en el brazo; solo con dujo hasta que llegó a su casa, y allí fue donde se dio cuenta de que por la cantidad de sangre y la profun didad del corte, la herida iba a necesitar unos puntos.

¿Y a quién podía llamar a esas horas?

A nadie. Decidió mientras se vendaba el brazo con una peque ña toalla. Luego tomó el bolso y volvió al coche. Había un hospital no muy lejos, y allí la curaron. Eran más de las tres de la madrugada cuando volvió a su apartamento, después de haber formulado la de nuncia correspondiente. Se tomó el sedante que le habían prescrito y se acostó.

Los calmantes la ayudaron a soportar el día esco lar. Llevaba una chaqueta y nadie sospechó que tenía dieciséis puntos en el brazo, o que le dolía mucho.

El bufete de los abogados de Sasuke Uchiha estaba situado en uno de los mejores edificios de la ciudad. Ella dejó su coche en las afueras y luego tomó el autobús.

Llegó puntual a la cita y pronto una mujer ele gantemente vestida la condujo a una lujosa oficina, donde un hombre impecablemente vestido y de unos veinti tantos años, se levantó para saludarla.

\- Señorita Haruno, tome asiento, por favor. –

Ella lo hizo en uno de los cómodos sillones y él de nuevo, tras la mesa. - Sasuke tardará un poco - añadió el hombre mien tras tomaba tres documentos y luego abría el prime ro. - De cualquier manera, podemos empezar sin él. Le pasó tres copias y continuó:

\- Si examina el acuerdo prenupcial, se lo iré ex plicando. –

Sakura se percató de que aquello estaba hecho a conciencia. Cualquier eventualidad estaba cubierta. Vio consternada que iba a tener que vivir en la casa de Sasuke Uchiha.

¿No era lo habitual que las amantes vivieran en un lugar aparte?

Él también habla cambiado el tiempo de duración de doce meses a quince y también se reservaba el de recho a terminar con ese acuerdo en cualquier mo mento. Ella no lo podía hacer. Y si él decidía terminar con ese acuerdo antes de tiempo, se reduciría el porcentaje de la deuda, calcu lando el valor del tiempo pasado. Lo que quedara ella debería pagarlo en un tiempo determinado. Estaba claro que no había nada que ella pudiera ne gociar. Con eso, él la tendría legalmente en sus manos.

Mientras ella estudiaba esos documentos, Sasuke entró en al despacho, dedicándole solo una breve mirada, fría y desapasionada.

El documento personal contenía algunos detalles ciertamente muy subjetivos, casi insultantes. Ella se ruborizó pero la alivió un poco que Sasuke se hubiera sometido ya a unas pruebas similares.

\- Una precaución necesaria - dijo entonces el abo gado -. Y, por supuesto, usted es libre de no firmar estos documentos.

Libre de marcharse de allí y de no tener nada que ver con Sasuke Uchiha. Pero si lo hacía, here daría una deuda de medio millón de dólares y todos los perjuicios que eso le acarrearía. Y quince meses no eran una eternidad. Al final de ese período sería libre y podría recuperar su propia vida.

El abogado se tomó _su_ silencio como una afirma ción. -¿Tiene alguna pregunta? –

Ella tuvo que reunir toda su fuerza de voluntad para decir que no.

 **-** Hemos organizado una cita con un médico después de esto. También le he procurado una consulta con un colega independiente para que la aconseje. Los resulta dos de las pruebas deberían estar listos en menos de dos días y se le enviará una copia de las mismas. –

Aquello era la eficiencia profesional en persona. Y entonces, ¿por qué ella se sentía como si estuviera atrapada por un maremoto?

Sin embargo, era lo que ella habla querido. Se re tirarían todos los cargos contra su padre y ya no tendría que trabajar en el restaurante todas las noches y podría marcharse de su habitación alquilada.

\- Gracias - dijo y se levantó.

Luego tomó las tarjetas que le dio el abogado. - La consulta del médico está en la tercera planta - le dijo el abogado.

\- Mi colega abogado tiene el bufete en la décima.-

Muy conveniente, pensó ella. Todo estaba dis puesto para ahorrarle tiempo y para que pudiera lle gar a tiempo a su trabajo.

Sakura inclinó la cabeza en dirección a Sasuke y salió por la puerta que el abogado le había abierto. Luego, la secretaría la acompañó a los ascensores. Cuando se hubo marchado, el abogado cerró la puerta y se volvió hacia Sasuke, que estaba ya sentado cómodamente.

\- Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo - dijo.

\- Tú ya te has ocupado de que todo esté muy claro - respondió Sasuke mientras su viejo amigo se dirigía al bar y servía dos whiskys.

Le dio un vaso _a_ Sasuke y se sentó delante del hombre al que habla conocido hacía tanto tiempo ya, mientras ambos subían peldaños en la escala del éxito. - Esta vez estás tratando con un ser humano, no con acciones, ladrillos y cemento. –

\- Este acuerdo me tiene intrigado. Lo mismo que esa mujer. – Contestó el Uchiha.

\- Estás renunciando a una gran suma de dinero. – Insistió su amigo rubio.

\- Solo puedo esperar que la recompensa por ha cerlo sea la adecuada. – Contrarresto.

El abogado le dio un buen trago a su copa. - Te deseo lo mejor - dijo.

\- Gracias, amigo - respondió Sasuke.

Sakura entró al restaurante a las seis _y_ se puso a trabajar. No tuvo tiempo para pensar en los sucesos de esa tarde, aunque la falta de sueño la hizo confundirse un par de veces, cosa que irritó al dueño. El brazo le dolía después de horas de estar llevando platos y bandejas. Cuando terminó su turno y salió a las once, una voz ya conocida la hizo detenerse.

Sasuke Uchiha era una figura formidable a la luz del letrero luminoso. -¿Qué está haciendo aquí? – Pregunto dudosa.

Él la miró duramente. - Acabando con tu empleo. –

\- No puede… – Respondió de inmediato.

\- Espera y veras. - Desapareció un par de minutos y cuando volvió, la expresión de él la dejó helada.

\- Métete en tu coche. Yo te seguiré. – Le ordenó.

Ella lo miró con ojos llameantes. - Dentro de unos días me podrá decir lo que tengo que hacer. Pero por el momento, no puede darme ordenes. –

\- Unas palabras valientes, pequeña. ¿Fuiste tan valiente anoche, cuando te atacaron? - Ella supuso que se lo había contado el médico, que había visto el brazo vendado.

\- Las noticias viajan rápido –Le respondió.

\- Fuiste al hospital a medianoche y saliste a las tres. –

 _\- Sus_ fuentes de información son admirables. –

\- Lo siguiente que me vas a decir es que puedes cuidar de ti misma.-

\- Llevo haciéndolo desde hace tiempo.-

\- Entra en el coche, Sakura.-

Ella lo hizo y, cuando llegó a su casa, aparcó y esperó a que él hiciera lo mismo. Cuando ambos estuvieron fuera, él le dijo - Tomate un sedante, llama mañana al colegio y diles que estás enferma. –

\- Sí y no. – Sakura empezó a alejarse _y_ le dio las buenas no ches por encima del hombro.

Sasuke esperó hasta que vio que ella encendía la luz en su apartamento, luego se metió en su coche y arrancó.

Después del fin de semana, el lunes, él tendría los resultados de los análisis y luego se firmarían todos los documentos. De lo que no estaba nada seguro era de la razón por la que se había metido en eso. Sakura no significaba nada para él. Tenía todas las razones para que esa mujer no le gustara y para desconfiar de ella. Debía estar un poco loco para ha ber accedido a aquello.

Y entonces ¿por qué no solo estaba siguiendo adelante con el acuerdo, sino que estaba cediendo a un instinto de protección que antes había estado se guro de que no poseía?

Después de una nula noche, Sakura desayunó, se puso unos vaqueros _y_ una camiseta amplia y fue a la tienda de su amiga Ino, que vendía cosas de artesanía hippie, discos y velas aromáticas y donde ella hacia unas horas para conseguir un poco más de dinero.

El brazo le dolía aún, pero no tanto como antes, y estaba segura de que el domingo le dolería menos to davía. _Esa_ noche no tenia que apresurarse para vol ver a casa y trabajar en el restaurante, así que cenó con Ino una ensalada y zumo de zanahoria en el restaurante vegetariano y herbolario que tenían al lado.

A pesar de las ganas que tenía de confiar a alguien lo que estaba haciendo, no le pareció bien contárselo a su amiga. Además, todavía no había firma do nada; ya lo contaría cuando lo hiciera.

Más tarde, fue al hospital y se dirigió a la habita ción que su padre compartía con otros tres pacientes. Cuando entró se quedó helada al ver que su padre te nía otra visita. No se trataba de un amigo, sino de Sasuke Uchiha en persona.

La expresión de Sakura se transformó en fiera y protectora, pero la cambió inmediatamente cuando su padre se volvió y la vio. Sasuke la observó mientras ella se acercaba a su padre, le tomaba las manos y le daba un par de besos.

\- Has estado ayudando a Ino - dijo el señor Haruno sonriendo débilmente -. Mira quién ha venido _a_ visitarme.-

-SI, ya lo veo - dijo ella mirando amenazado ramente a Sasuke.

El uchiha pensó que era como una leona defendien do a sus cachorros, con las garras preparadas y lista paro saltar, - Estoy seguro de que prefieren estar a solas - su girió. Se despidió con un gesto de la cabeza, les deseó buenas noches y se marchó.

Cuando se hubo marchado, Sakura se preguntó por _qué_ habría ido él allí. Se quedó una hora con su padre y. cuando salió, casi esperaba encontrarse con Sasuke fuera, pero él no estaba. Una vez en su casa, cenó _y_ preparó las clases para el lunes.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola gente bonita.

Aquí tratando de actualizar los más seguido posible, les traigo el tercer capitulo. Agradezco los comentarios, sugerencias y emociones que han dejado. Le prometo publicar los más pronto posible para no dejarlas con ansias.

 **Advertencia / Recomendaciones:** Lemon.

 **Disclairmer:** La historia es una adaptaciòn del Libro bajo el mismo título, de la autora Helen Bianchin. Los personajes utilizados pertenecen a la historia de Naruto y a su creador Masashi KishiMoto. La idea de adaptaciòn, no es mia, el tiempo que invierto en re adaptar, si.

 **Dedicaciòn:** A la autora de la adaptaciòn ( cuyo nick no recuerdo), a las Fans de Sasusaku y a todas los Anti de esta pareja.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

El lunes no sucedió nada anormal, pero cuando llegó el martes al colegio le dijeron que tenía que llamar a Sasuke Uchiha a un nú mero de teléfono que le dieron, así que cuando terminó las clases, lo llamó desde la cabina de teléfonos. Era un teléfono móvil, así que las monedas que de positó se fueron esfumando a una velocidad alarmante y a el debió pillarlo en una reunión porque le habló seca y directamente.

 _-¿Puedes ir al despacho de mi abogado a las cuatro?_ –

 _-¿Esta tarde?-_

\- _Sí._ -

\- _Puedo intentarlo_.- Entonces, se le acabaron las monedas y colgó.

Tomó el autobús, que era más barato que me terse en un aparcamiento, pero también la hizo llegar un cuarto de hora tarde. Sasuke ya estaba allí cuando ella llegó. Se sentó y el abogado le preguntó si estaba contenta con los consejos legales de su colega.

\- _Su explicación me ha aclarado todas las cláusu las relevantes_ \- respondió ella.

 _\- Ya tenemos los resultados de los análisis médi cos. Y no hay nada_.-

No podía ser de otra manera, y ella se sintió tentada de responder irónicamente, pero no era el momen to para ello, así que se limitó a inclinar la cabeza.

 _-¿Está de acuerdo en firmar los documentos?-_

Escuchó al abogado y cerró su mente a cualquier otra cosa que no fuera su padre. - Sí.-

Todo terminó en cuestión de minutos. Firmó pri mero ella, después Sasuke y el abogado como testigo. Sakura tenía que salir de allí. Quedarse e inter cambiar frases corteses no estaba en su ánimo. -¿Me disculpan ahora? - dijo al tiempo que se le vantaba-. He de ir al hospital. –

\- _Me voy contigo_ \- dijo el Uchiha levantándose también, quien una vez en el ascensor, le preguntó: -¿ _Dónde tienes el coche?_ -

\- _En el colegio. He tomado el autobús para venir._ – Respondió ella.

Una vez fuera del edificio, él continuó: - Entonces te llevaré al hospital y luego podremos recoger tu coche.-

\- _No es necesario que venga..._ –

\- _Tengo el coche aparcado al otro lado de la calle_. – Insistió.

Él parecía tan imperturbable que Sakura deseó golpearlo.- No.-

 _-¿La tinta del contrato apenas se ha secado y ya quieres discutir conmigo?-_ Sonrió con alarde.

\- _Yo preferiría visitar sola a mi padre. Y también pasar esta noche en mi casa. Necesito hacer la male ta, limpiar y decírselo a mi casera_. – Dio una explicación en forma de excusa.

Sasuke la miró durante varios segundos, pero ella se mantuvo en sus trece.

\- _No tengo la menor intención de echarme atrás_ \- afirmó ella.

\- _Espero que no. Ten por seguro que yo puedo ser un mal enemigo_. – Le advirtió.

Cruzaron juntos la calle y una vez en el coche, ella se quedó callada y no dijo nada en todo el tra yecto hasta el colegio. Cuando salió del coche, ape nas lo miró. Acababa de instalarse tras el volante de su coche cuando vio que Sasuke la había seguido y estaba apoyado en la puerta. Lo miró y levantó las cejas.

\- _Y ahora, ¿qué?_ \- preguntó casi desesperada.

\- _Podría servirte de algo que te diera la dirección de mi casa_. - _Ella tomó papel_ _y bolígrafo y tomó nota de ella_. - Te espero allí mañana por la tarde.-

\- _Después de que acaben las clases y haya ido a visitar a mi padre.-_

- _A las seis. No más tarde_.-

Sakura arrancó el coche y se metió en el tráfico.

Casi había anochecido cuando llegó al hospital, por lo que se quedó hasta que terminó la hora de visita. Luego volvió a su casa y se hizo algo de cenar. Al terminar, tomó el teléfono y llamó a su casera, que, como ha bía supuesto, no se tomó nada bien que la avisara con tan poca antelación de que se marchaba. Luego recogió todo lo que era suyo y limpió la habitación. A medianoche, se duchó y se fue a la cama.

Al día siguiente, cuando se despertó, estaba llo viendo. Se vistió y desayunó a toda prisa, sabiendo que la casera podía aparecer en cualquier momento para seguir con la batalla de la noche anterior. Logró meterlo todo en el Mini y se dirigió al colegio con el coche lleno a rebosar. Además, había logrado empaparse a pesar del paraguas en el trayecto desde el coche al cole gio.

Por malo que hubiera sido el comienzo del día, la cosa fue a peor según fue progresando. A cada mo mento, ella se fue tensando más y más; tanto que cuando termina ron las clases, estaba que parecía que los nervios le fueran a estallar. Una vez en el hospital, dejó su nuevo número de teléfono y dirección y fue a ver a su padre.

Había estado pensando todo el día en cómo contarle que su deuda con Sasuke Uchiha había sido cancelada. No era necesario que é1 supiera la verdad, pero él era un hombre astuto y no iba a poder mentirle diciéndole que le había tocado la lotería o que había logrado conseguir de alguna manera seme jante cantidad de dinero. Sopesó todos los beneficios de que él lo supiera o no y optó por no contarle toda la verdad.

\- _Tengo algunas buenas noticias_ \- le dijo sonriente cuando se sentó a su lado -. _Tengo_ _razones para pensar que Sasuke Uchiha no va a presentar cargos en tu contra_. –

-¿Estás segura? –

\- _Sí_.-

\- _Pero el dinero...-_

\- _Creo que va a ser posible encontrar alguna solu ción_.-

 _-¿Fue por eso por lo que me vino a visitar?-_

\- _De otra manera, no creo que lo hubiera hecho. De todas formas, ya hablaremos cuando sepa más del asunto_ \- dijo ella para tranquilizarlo y no preguntara màs.

Eran casi las cinco y media cuando se metió en su coche y se dirigió hacia la dirección en las afueras que le había dado Sasuke. Llegó hasta ella con la ayuda del callejero y entonces se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al ver el lujo de las mansiones que había allí. Llegó al número en cuestión y se encontró con una valla alta y una puerta de hierro muy adornada que estaba cerrada, por supuesto. Había una cámara de seguridad. Detuvo el coche, asomó una mano y apretó un botón.

Casi inmediatamente, la puerta empezó a abrirse y ella entró. Unos jardines inmaculados rodeaban una hermosa casa estilo mediterráneo de dos plantas. Estaba toda encalada y los tejados eran de tejas rojas. Una casa elegante y con gracia.

Aparcó detrás del Mercedes de Sasuke. El corazón le latió fuertemente cuando salió del coche. Estaba ya casi en la puerta cuando ésta se abrió y él apareció.

¿Qué le podía decir?

No tenía ni idea, así que se limitó a inclinar la cabeza y regresar al coche. - _Tengo mis cosas en el coche_ \- dijo.

Él llegó antes y sacó sus dos maletas con una fa cilidad que ella tuvo que admirar - _Yo llevaré el resto_ \- dijo. Solo quedaban su bolso y un par de cajas de li bros. Todas sus posesiones.

 _\- Deja las cajas, ya las meteré yo_ \- dijo Sasuke.

¿Y quién se creía él que las había metido en el coche? - _Yo puedo con ellas_.-

\- _Toma una y yo llevaré la otra_ \- concedió él.

\- _Que ya puedo yo...-_ No había entrado siquiera en su casa y ya estaban discutiendo, pensó ella.

\- _No estaba cuestionando tu habilidad -_ dijo él -. _Solo que no quiero que te hagas daño en el brazo_.- Terminó la charla.

El interior era tan elegante como lo de fuera. Una escalera ancha y curvada llevaba al piso superior y una magnífica araña de cristal colgaba del techo. Las pare des estaban adornadas con jarrones y obras de arte, Sakura pensó que aquello solo evidenciaba di nero por todas partes.

\- _Vamos a llevar arriba tus cosas_.- Le escuchó decir.

Ella rogó que, por favor, le dijera que iba a tener una habitación propia. Un poco de intimidad no sería pedir demasiado.

¿Verdad?

Había una gran cantidad de dormitorios, por lo menos cinco. Sasuke se detuvo delante de uno, abrió la puerta y dejó las maletas al pie de la cama. Una cama muy grande, percibió ella con el cora zón encogido.

\- _Hay dos armarios empotrados y dos cuartos de baño. Yo tengo los de la derecha y tú te puedes que dar con los de la izquierda_.- Le escuchó decir y su corazón se hizo más pequeño. Bueno, aquello aclaraba cualquier duda que ella pudiera tener.

\- _Yo preferiría tener una habitación propia_ \- dijo ella, y Sasuke la miró duramente.

\- _De eso nada_.-

\- _Normalmente, una amante mantiene una resi dencia separada. En este caso, seguramente una habi tación separada no será mucho pedir, ¿verdad?_ – Insistió esperanzada.

\- _No_ \- respondió él dejando clara su postura- _Yo ya me he duchado y cambiado_. _Te sugiero que hagas lo mismo porque vamos a cenar fuera._ -

 _-¿SI? Tengo que deshacer las maletas_.-

\- _Ya tendrás tiempo de hacerlo mañana-_

\- _No, no lo voy a tener_.- Y no lo tendría a no ser que se levantara al ama necer, claro.

 _-¿Has dicho en el colegio que no vas a ir?_ – Le preguntó él y Sakura se tensó.

\- _Eso no constaba en ningún documento de los que firmé_. _Usted trabaja. ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer yo todo el día mientras está en la oficina? A no ser que pretenda que también le preste mis servicios allí, claro.-_ Dijo lo último con tono casi sarcástico.

Sasuke pensó que eso podría ser interesante y casi sonrió. - _Yo prefiero la comodidad. De todas formas, es toy dispuesto a aceptar tu gusto por otros lugares aparte del dormitorio, si es que es eso lo que pre fiere-_

 _-¿Ha dicho que tenemos reserva en un restauran te?_ \- dijo ella mientras sacaba de la maleta algo de ropa interior y un traje pantalón inarrugable. Luego, sin esperar su respuesta, se metió en el cuarto de baño que le correspondía.

\- _Iré por la otra caja y cerraré tu coche_ \- le dijo Sasuke, pero ella ya había cerrado la puerta.

Era un hermoso cuarto de baño, todo de mármol y con muchos armarios y estanterías. Además, había un montón de toallas dobladas. Veinte minutos más tarde, ella salió al dormitorio y tomó su bolsa de maquillaje. Como estaba acostumbrada a maquillarse deprisa, terminó en pocos minutos. Se puso luego una chaqueta de seda de manga larga que le tapaba la venda del brazo. No era de úl tima moda, pero hacía tiempo que tenía la costumbre de preferir la calidad antes que la cantidad y la ropa se la compraba con cuidado, teniendo en cuenta su estilo y el material.

Sasuke Uchiha parecía lo que era, percibió ella cuando entró de nuevo en el dormitorio. Un hombre de éxito cuya imagen sofisticada ocultaba una cierta implacabilidad. Acero cubierto de tercio pelo, pensó cuando lo vio con el traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata de seda. Y también había algo en él, bien escondido, que no podía definir. Sakura fue consciente de que él le daba su apro bación y se le puso la piel de gallina ante su mirada. Si había querido ponerla nerviosa, lo había logrado, pero no iba a permitir que él se percatara.

\- _Vamos_ \- dijo él y salieron al exterior.

Mientras se dirigían a la ciudad, ella pensó que debería ofrecerle conversación. ¿O no era ese uno de los deberes de las amantes? _-¿Quieres que te pregunte cómo te ha ido el día?_ \- dijo ella animándose a tutearlo por fin.

-¿ _Te interesa_?-

\- _Por supuesto, yo sé a lo que te dedicas. Pero sé muy poco del día a día de tu_ trabajo - dijo ella.

\- _Concentración, investigación,.. Se trata de ir siempre un paso por delante de nuestra competencia_.-

\- _Pues lo consigues muy a menudo_ \- dijo Sakura aunque no fuera del conocimiento general.

\- Sí.-

La mayoría de los hombres a los que ella conocía se hubieran lanzado a contarle sus éxitos, pero Sasuke no lo hizo.

\- _¿Y el tuyo?-_

 _-¿El mío?-_

\- _Tu día_ \- preguntó Sasuke.

 _-¿Por dónde quieres que empiece? ¿Por la ira de mi casera? ¿Por la pelea entre dos bandas de estu diantes? ¿Por cómo tengo que convencer a unos chi cos de dieciséis años de que declinar verbos y hablar de literatura es algo interesante_?-

\- _Estoy seguro de que todo eso ha sido fascinante_ \- dijo él mientras aparcaba.

Sakura pensó con ironía que si que lo era. Ella no trataba con lo mejor de un colegio privado. Sus discípulos provenían de una zona de clase baja, donde había un porcentaje de divorcios del setenta y cinco por ciento y un paro del cincuenta por ciento; la mitad de los padres no sabían si sus hijos iban o no al colegio y a la otra mitad no le impor taba. Su trabajo era una batalla perdida, la única mane ra en que podía tener éxito, en parte, era tratando a los chicos con respeto, tratando de grabarles que la educación y el conocimiento eran las armas que ne cesitaban para salir de allí.

Una vez en el restaurante los guiaron a una mesa y, como los camareros conocían a Sasuke, ella supuso que debía de ser un cliente habitual. La comida y el vino eran magníficos, pero ella solo se tomó una copa del excelente chardonnay.

\- _Vienes aquí a menudo, ¿no?_ –le preguntó.

\- _Una vez a la semana o así_.-

\- _Y no solo.-_

\- _No_.-

Ella tomó su copa y le dio un trago. - _¿Hay alguna mujer en particular que pueda sen tirse molesta por nuestro… acuerdo?_ –

Él sonrió levemente. - _Molesta, no. Sorprendida, si_.-

 _-¿Y voy a ser yo el blanco de sus iras?-_

 _\- Yo no soy responsable de ninguna mujer. Ni me siento obligado a ofrecerle explicaciones a nadie_.- Bueno, eso lo dejaba todo bastante claro.

 _-¿Quieres café?_ \- le preguntó Sasuke.

 _\- Lo que me gustaría es caminar por el paseo. Y luego parar a tomar café en algún otro sitio_ .- Y sentir la brisa marina en el rostro, pensó ella mientras Sasuke le hacia una señal al camarero pidiendo la cuenta.

Una vez fuera, la brisa era fresca y las luces de los edificios se reflejaban en las oscuras aguas de la bahía. Estuvieron paseando cosa de una hora, luego vol vieron sobre sus pasos y se detuvieron en una terraza para tomar café.

\- _Gracias_ \- le dijo ella más tarde, cuando estuvie ron de nuevo en el coche.

-¿ _Por qué? ¿Por una cena agradable?-_

\- _Por eso también_.-

Cuando llegaron al aparcamiento, ella estaba he cha un manojo de nervios. Sasuke la miró pensativa mente. Podía notar la tensión de ella y se preguntó por qué sería. La intimidad entre dos adultos consen tidores era un descubrimiento de los sentidos. Una exploración mutua que producía placer. Frunció el ceño mientras entraban.

¿Qué se creía ella que le iba a hacer? ¿Arrancarle la ropa, tirarla sobre la cama y violarla?

Él quería a una mujer deseosa y cálida en su cama, no a alguien que lo hiciera por obligación.

Cuando entraron en la casa y luego en el dormito rio, él encendió las luces y la dejó en penumbra; lue go, se quitó la chaqueta y la corbata mientras ella ha cía lo mismo con los zapatos y la chaqueta. Sakura se acercó a la maleta, sacó de ella la ca miseta grande de algodón que usaba para dormir y luego se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

 _-¿Por qué te molestas?-_ le dijo Sasuke -. _No la vas a llevar puesta mucho tiempo_.-

Ella se detuvo y se tensó; luego siguió caminando y cerró la puerta del cuarto de baño tras ella. Tardó solo unos minutos en cambiarse, quitarse el maqui llaje y cepillarse los dientes. Entonces, se dio cuenta por primera vez de que esa camiseta le destacaba los senos y las esbeltas piernas. Pero era mejor que ir desnuda, pensó. De ninguna manera iba a entrar desnuda en ese dormitorio.

Pero al parecer, Sasuke no tenía tantos escrúpulos, y ella se quedó paralizada por un momento cuando lo vio de perfil. Era casi una escultura. Caderas estrechas, cintura esculpida, largas y musculosas piernas, lo mismo que los brazos y hombros...

Casi se murió cuando se volvió hacia ella.

Un fino vello le bajaba por el pecho y la cintura, hasta llegar al símbolo de su masculinidad, en un evidente estado de excitación. De repente, Sakura pensó cómo iba a poder acomodarlo.

Como sin darle importancia a su estado, él se acercó a la cama, la abrió y se tumbó en ella. Luego, dio unos golpecitos en el colchón a su lado para que ella lo acompañase. Sakura deseó huir de allí. Pero no podía ir a nin guna parte. Tonta que era, había sido ella misma la que había sugerido aquello. Y ahora tenía que seguir con ello.

La cama era grande. Por lo menos, cuando termi naran, se podría apartar a un lado y dormir sin mo lestias. Caminó lentamente hacia la cama, se tumbó en ella y, después de meterse bajo las sábanas, se quedó muy quieta.

\- _Ser tímida es una cosa, pequeña, Pero no tienes que tenerme miedo_ \- dijo Sasuke.

\- _No nos hemos conocido en las mejores circuns tancias_. –

Él se rió. -¿ _Te sentirías más cómoda si fuera yo el que to mara la iniciativa_?-

\- _Sí.-_

\- _Para empezar, sería de gran ayuda si te acercaras-_

¿Eso lo estaba divirtiendo? Sakura se dijo a sí misma que no le importaba. Se acercó unos centíme tros y deseó que cesara el salvaje latir de su corazón.

\- _Un poco mas_.-

Ella lo hizo. - _Estás disfrutando de esto ¿verdad?_ – le pregun tó.

\- _No particularmente_.-

Cielo santo!. Si no le agradaba, él no querría que ella se quedara. Y si no se quedaba, iba a tener que pagarle todo el dinero que le debía su padre. Se acercó más todavía, hasta casi sentir el calor de su cuerpo masculino.

\- _Así está mejor_ \- dijo él y le acarició la mejilla.

Los ojos de ella parecían más oscuros y demasia do grandes para su rostro. A Sasuke le pareció que, si sentía algo por ella, debería dejarla dormir. Pero en vez de eso, se acercó más y sustituyó la mano por los labios, acercándose lentamente hasta el borde de la boca de ella. Escuchó cómo se contenía su respiración en cuanto le cubrió la boca con la suya, saboreándola y explorando el suave interior con la lengua.

Sakura sintió deslizarse una mano de él sobre su seno y gimió cuando le encontró la sensible punta de uno de sus pezones y se lo acarició entre el pulgar y el índice. Volvió a gemir cuando él le frotó la zona más sensible de su cuerpo y, aunque el instinto le hizo ce rrar las piernas, ya era demasiado tarde, ya que él le había deslizado dentro un dedo y le estaba causando una profunda agitación sensual.

\- _Librémonos de esto. ¿Te parece?_ \- dijo él y le quitó la camiseta con un solo movimiento.

¿Era posible que se ruborizara todo su cuerpo? Porque eso era lo que ella estaba sintiendo.

Sasuke le recorrió todo el cuerpo con las manos, y luego bajó la cabeza para apoyar los labios sobre cada uno de sus senos mientras, empezaba de nuevo a acariciarle el centro de su placer con la mano. Sakura tembló descontroladamente, entonces él se colocó sobre ella y empujó con fuerza hacia den tro, y se quedó quieto.

Sakura pasó del placer al dolor en un segundo y gritó mientras se hundía instintivamente en la cama en un intento de suavizar el impacto. Sasuke no se movió y maldijo en silencio. Pasaron varios segundos antes de que él pudiera hablar.

 _-¿Por que no me lo has dicho?_ \- le preguntó mientras se apoyaba en los codos.

Ella parecía dolorida e increíblemente frágil. _\- No me habrías creído_ \- respondió ella trémulamente.

La ironía de aquello era que ella tenía razón. - _¿Por qué?_ \- preguntó él mientras se retiraba ape nas conteniendo una mezcla de ira y remordimiento.

\- _Porque nunca he conocido a un hombre por el que sintiera ... Con el que quisiera hacer esto. ¿Y qué importancia tiene?-_

\- _Yo podría haber ido con más cuidado.-_

\- _Si nos vamos a dedicar a hablar, ¿Te importa qui tarte de encima_? - dijo ella tratando de poner un poco de humor negro en todo aquello, ya que, si no, se iba a poner a llorar.

\- _Oh, no, pequeña_ \- dijo él tranquilamente -. _Toda vía no he terminado_.-

\- _Pero yo si_.-

\- _No. Confía en mí.-_

¿Confiar en él? ¿Y cómo podía ella hacerlo?

El le rozó los labios con los suyos, explorándolos de una forma que despertó de nuevo sus senti dos. Sasuke tenia una boca increíblemente sensual y era tan hábil que la hizo olvidarse de quién era él y de porqué estaba allí con él. Gimió otra vez cuando él bajá la cabeza hasta sus senos y le tomó un pezón entre los dientes y luego LO empezó a lamer antes de dedicarle las mismas atenciones al otro.

Sasuke notó que ella apretaba los músculos a su alrededor y se salió un poco; luego, la escuchó tragar sa liva cuando empujó otro poco, lentamente, y ella em pezó a seguir su ritmo. Poco después, la hizo que le rodeara la cintura con las piernas y siguió moviéndose hasta que lo hi cieron al unísono.

Sasuke la llevó hasta el borde y luego la mantuvo allí un momento antes de hacerla pasar al otro lado, atrapando con la boca sus gritos de placer. Cuando terminaron, él le apartó el cabello del rostro y sonrió. Ella parecía sorprendida y a punto de dormirse. Se levantó de la cama y llenó el jacuzzi de agua ca liente, activando los chorros de agua a continuación. Minutos más tarde, volvió y se metió en el agua con ella en brazos.

Sakura pensó que estaba soñando. Su mente consciente sintió el agua y la forma en que él la esta ba enjabonando, y se negó a creer otra cosa más que aquello era producto de su subconsciente. Luego, Sasuke la levantó del baño y se dedicó a se car cada parte húmeda de su piel. Sus protestas fueron apenas audibles mientras él la instalaba de nuevo en la cama y luego lo hacia él, abrazándola a continuación.


	4. Chapter 4

Hails gente extraña. :P

Les traigo el 4to capitulo y noticias buenas, pero ( si, siempre hay un pero, lo tiene que haber _!) antes que empiece con las buenas nuevas, necesito aclarar algunas cosas y agradecer comentarios.

Una disculpa a nombre de todas las Kai del mundo, por el terrible error de las palabritas separadas, no es mi culpa que el joto documento se haga gay cuando lo subo y me cambie palabras u_ú. Incluso este volví a revisarlo y segùn yo no tiene esos terribles errores, pero no sè como se vea en cuanto estè publicado.

Ahora si, agradezco los comentarios, hasta los que mi mente es incapaz de entener O.o

como séa, solo me empeño en re adaptar lo re adaptado (?)igual gracias. :)

Noticias buenas?

Yes. De tanto andar leyendo me dieron ganas de escribir, ( Otra vez xD) y què creen?, pronto tendran algo mìo de mì -w-  
Ya lo tengo en mente, incluso ya hasta le tengo el tìtulo. ( xD!) Hoy por la noche subirè el prologo para engancharlas con la historia y tenerlas como esclavas leyendo hasta el fin de la historia(?).

En fin, les dejo que disfruten esta 4ta parte.

Saludos!

* * *

Capítulo 4

Sakura se despertó de golpe _y_ víctima del pánico hasta que reconoció donde estaba. Enseguida se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola enla gran cama y miró el despertador. Luego se levantó de la cama y corrió a vestirse al cuarto de baño.No había tiempo de recoger casi nada, y ya estaba en el pasillo cuando Sasuke salió también y le habló.

\- _Desayuna conmigo en la terraza_.-

\- _No tengo tiempo de desayunar_ ,- Contestó ella apresurada.

\- _Sí que lo tienes_ ,-

\- _No_.-

Él sonrió.- _¿Normalmente discutes a primera hora de la ma ñana?-_ dijo él y luego la abrazó y besó.

Oh, Cielo santo…

Su boca semovió involuntariamente bajo la de él _y_ luego se apartó. Pero solo porque él se lohabía permitido.- _Voy a llegar tarde_ \- dijo.

Todavía lo podía sentir en su interior y él sonrió casi como si lo supiera.- _Solo tardarás unos minutos en desayunar_ \- le dijo.

 _-¿Normalmente eres tan dictatoría a primera hora de la mañana?-_

 _\- Vete acostumbrando_.-

Al parecer ella iba a tener que acostumbrarse a muchas cosas.Y sobre todo, a esehombre. Solo con pensar en lanoche anterior se le alteraban los ner pareció que lo más sabio era capitular y ade más, tenía hambre.

Mientras desayunaban, é1 le preguntó por su bra verdad era que yano le dolía salvo cuando lo movía,

\- _Está bien_ – respondió - _Mañana tengo que vol ver al hospital para que me quiten los puntos_.-

- _Llamaré a mi médico para que te los quite_ _éI._ –

Ella lo miró fijamente.- _Eso no es necesario_ -

 _\- Así no tendrás que pasarte horas esperando en la seguridad social_. –

Aquello era cierto, pero ella no quería que la trataran preferentemente.- _Me imagino que el hospital querrá completar sus servicios._ _Y_ _ahora he de irme_ \- dijo y se puso en colocó los platos en una bandeja y se la llevó a la cocina. Poco después estaba al volante de su coche de camino al colegio.

Durante la primera clase se dio cuenta de que los alumnos estaban muy agitados _y_ ya en la tercera se dio cuenta de que algo estaba sonó el timbre para almorzar, Sakura tomó aparte _a_ Konohamaru con el pretexto de un trabajo sobre Shakespeare y luego se apresuró a preguntarle:

 _-¿Hay algo que debieras decirme?-_

\- _No, si no quiero que me rompan una pierna_ \- respondió el chico.

\- _Durante el almuerzo yo voy a estar de guardia. ¿Hay algún sitio donde no deba estar en algún momento partir de ahora?-_

El chico no respondió y ella lo miró fijamente; y por fin, admitió que iba a haber una pelea entre ban das y ella le dejó ía dónde y cómo iba a ser, tomó sus cosas y se dirigió al comedor de profesores. Era un sitio tranquilo y allí tenía un aliado.

Las peleas de bandas eran algo normal allí y el colegio pagaba a un servicio de seguridad para que patrullara los terrenos. Pero los chicos eran listos. De masiado para su propio bien, pensó ella cuando vio a unos dirigiéndose _a_ la sala de arte. Aquello era una distracción. La pelea de verdad estaba teniendo lugar en alguna otra parte _y_ ella tenía idea de dónde.

No sirvió de nada que tuviera razón, ni le extrañó ver a Konohamaru fuertemente golpeado. Al parecer, algo que tenía que ver con drogas había salido mal o dos bandas se estaban disputando el territorio. No impor taba. Ahora había que pararlo.

Y lo hizo junto con los guardas de seguridad. _Ella_ recibió un fuerte codazo en las costillas por meterse en eso y llevaron a Konohamaru _a_ la enfermería y luego al hospital para que le pusieran unos puntos y le hicie ran unas radiografías. No pudieron ponerse en contacto con su madre y su padre estaba fuera de la ciu dad. Sakura se ofreció para ir con él en la ambulancia.

Eran casi las seis cuando salió de la sala dondehabían ingresado al chico. Encontró una cabina y lla mó al teléfono móvil de Sasuke. Él respondió a la tercera llamada.

\- _Uchiha_ – Respondió al teléfono.

\- _Soy Sakura. Estoy en el hospital. Tardaré por lo menos media hora en llegar allí_.-

 _-¿Tu padre?-_

\- _Le han dado una paliza a Konohamaru y yo he venido con él en la ambulancia_.-

-¿Qué hospital?-

Ella dio el nombre y después añadió:- _Tomaré un taxi.-_

\- _Espera allí_ \- dijo él y cortó la comunicación.

Un cuarto de hora más tarde, Sasukeestaba en la puerta. Ella lo estaba esperando justo fuera de las puertas automáticas, con los brazos cruzados casi a la defensiva. Él la vio entonces, casi despeinada y preocupada cuando, sin decir nada, se sentó en el asiento del pasajero.

 _\- Antes de que nos marchemos, ¿no estarás heri da_?- dijo.

 _-¿Es que crees que me metí en la pelea para separarlos?-_

Eso no le sorprendería, pensó Sasuke.- _Con eso que dices, ¿te refieres a que no estuvis te directamente involucrada?_ -

Entonces, ella vio a un guardia de seguridad del hospital que se dirigía hacia ellos.- _Si no te mueves, te van a multar_. –

Eso hizo que él arrancara y, poco después, insis tió.- _No has respondido a mi pregunta._ -

Sakura se encogió de hombros.- _Yo doy clases allí y estaba de guardia. Los guar dias de seguridad se ocuparon de la pelea, les pagan paro eso.-_

 _-¿Y Konohamaru?-_

\- Tiene rotas cuatro costillas y un brazo, y una conmoción cerebral. Tenemos que pasar por el cole gio para que yo pueda recoger mi coche.- Lo que más deseaba era una ducha, algo de co mer y una buena noche de sueño. En ese orden.

Pero pasaron veinte minutos antes de que pudiera conseguir lo primero. Cuando entró en la cocina llevando unos vaqueros y una camiseta de algodón, se encontró allí con Sasuke haciendo unos filetes.

-¿ _Puedo hacer algo yo?_ -le preguntó.

\- _Las cosaspara la ensalada están en el frigorífi co_.-

Ella la preparó y calentó el pan en el horno. Lue go lo llevó todo a la mesa mientras él servía los file tes en dos saboreó hasta el último bocado de esa cena.

\- _Seguro que no has almorzado_ \- dijo Sasuke.

Ella se limitó a asentir. Cuando tuvo a medio su plato, ledio un trago a su vino.- _Esto está muy bien_ – dijo.

\- _Gracias_ \- respondió él.

\- _Mañana haré yo la cena._ –

\- _Vamos a cenar fuera_.-

\- _¿Solos o en compañía?-_

\- _Una fiesta de caridad que se va a dar en los salo nes de uno de los hoteles de la ciudad.-_

\- _Últimamente no estoy muy acostumbrada a salir_. – Durante los últimos siete meses ella había vividosolo para trabajar y no había tenido tiempo para salir ni para preocuparse de esas cosas.

\- Mañana iremos de compras - respondió Sasuke.

\- _La verdad es que tengo algo que me puedo poner_.-

\- _Seguro que si.-_

 _-¿Es que quieres que impresione a la gente? No me digas que estás dispuesto a gastarte dinero para asegurarte de que así sea_.-

Sasuke la miró divertido _.-¿Y lo vas a hacer?-_

 _\- Eso depende_.-

-¿ _De que?-_

\- _De si ese dinero lo vas a considerar gastado para los servicios prestados o lo vas a añadir a mi deuda_.-

\- _Tal vez podamos esperar a ponerle una etiqueta, ¿no?-_

\- _Por el momento_ \- admitió ella.

Sasuke terminó de cenar y se dedicó a observarla mientras ella lo hacía también.- _Cuéntame por qué elegiste la enseñanza como profesión_.-

\- _Porque pensé que podría servir de algo_.-

-¿ _Y crees que puedes?-_

Ella lo miró fijamente.- _Eso espero. Lo intento_.-

- _¿Y fuiste tú la que eligió ese colegio o te eligie ron ellos a ti_?-

\- Hubo una vacante y yo conseguí el puesto –le respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros.

 _-¿Entre cuantos?-_

\- _Unos pocos_.- No había mucha gente que quisiera trabajar en un colegio con tan mala reputación, pensó ella.

-¿ _Te gusta enseñar a alumnos con mala actitud_?-

\- _¿_ _Esto nos va a llevar a alguna parte o es solo para tener un poco de conversación_?-

-¿ _No podría ser las dos cosas? -_ respondió él a su vez con otra pregunta.

Sakura se levantó entonces y contestó. - _Yo recogeré la mesa y fregaré los platos_. –

Pero Sasuke la siguió hasta la cocina. Tardaron solo unos minutos en limpiarlo todo y él le dijo lue go que ya era hora de que fuera conociendo la casa, así que se la llevó consigo para mostrársela.

Las habitaciones eran grandes y bien amuebladas, con dos plantas y un sótano donde habla un gimnasio y un trastero. Una casa muy grande para una sola persona.

\- _Tengo contratada gente para que la mantenga limpia y me cuide los jardines_ -dijo el Uchiha.

\- _De alguna manera, me resulta difícil imaginarte pasándote los fines de semana limpiando y trabajando en el jardín_.- Comentó algo divertida la pelirosa.

-¿ _No te parece propio de mi carácter?-_

\- _Posiblemente, aunque en ti hay más de lo que aparece a primera vista_ \- afirmó ella.

-¿ _Te parezco un hombre complejo_?-

Lo que le parecía a ella era que se trataba de un hombre que tenía mucho cuidado en no revelar más de sí mismo de lo que debía a la gente, menos en todo caso, a unos pocos.

¿Qué sabía ella de él?

Muy poco. Su éxito y cómo lo había conseguido era de conocimiento general y llevaba muy bien la vida de los ricos.

¿Pero ha bía sido así siempre?

Había algo primitivo en él bajo la superficie. Una fuerza que iba más allá de lo físico. Él tenía el poder, pero lo que la intranquilizaba era su implacabilidad. Sabía que él podía ser un buen amigo de sus amigos, pero un formidable adversario para sus enemigos.

\- _Mañana tienes que ir a las nueve y media para que te quiten los puntos_ \- le dijo Sasuke cuando se dirigieron al salón.

Una vez allí encendió la televisión y le señaló toda una estantería llena _de_ vídeos. - _Elige lo que quieres ver- le dijo_.-

Ella se acercó para en examinar los títulos. - _Podría ir al hospital a que me los quitaran_.-

\- _Ya hemos hablado de eso_. –

Sakura se volvió _y_ lo miró. - _Bueno, entonces tal vez tengamos que hablar de nuevo de ello_.-

 _-¿Preferirías pasarte un mínimo de dos horas es perando en un hospital público a hacerlo en menos de cinco minutos en una clínica privada?-_

Dicho así, parecía ridículo, y además, quería ir a ver a su padre y a Konohamaru. Y Sasuke había dicho algo de ir de compras. Eligió un título y _se_ acercó a donde estaba él jun to a la televisión.

\- _De acuerdo_ – dijo.

Él tomó el vídeo, lo miró y lo puso. -¿ _Es eso una capitulación_?-

\- _Sí_.-

Sakura se sentó en uno de los sillones, se quitó las zapatillas y encogió las piernas bajo ella. Luego se dedicó a disfrutar de la película. Hacía mucho tiempo, quizás un año, que no iba al cine. Pero al cabo de una hora se fue sintiendo cada vez más adormilada y terminó por quedarse dormida del todo.

Sasuke apartó su atención de la pantalla y la centró en ella. Esa mujer tenía un aire de fragilidad que le afectaba. La noche anterior, se le agitaron las entrañas al recordar lo que ha bía sido poseerla. La sorpresa del descubrimiento de que era virgen y el haberla podido llevar más allá del borde había hecho que todo fuera mucho más dulce que cualquier cosa _que_ hubiera experimentado desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Dejó que terminara _la_ película, apagó la televi sión y tomó a Sakura en brazos para llevarla al dormitorio. Ella ni _se_ movió cuando la acostó en su cama. Luego le quitó con cuidado los vaqueros y las bragas de algodón. Posteriormente hizo lo mismo con la ca miseta y el sujetador. Entornó los párpados cuando vio el hematoma que le cubría tres costillas.

¿No habría sido él?

Seguramente no, ya que había sido muy cuidadoso. Ade más, ser rudo con las mujeres no había sido nunca parte de su repertorio sexual. Así que eso tenía que habérselo hecho ella ese mismo día.

Se desnudó y se acostó a su lado. Luego tomó un libro y estuvo leyendo un rato. Poco después la notó moverse y oyó que un suave gemido se escapaba de sus labios.

¿Un mal sueño?

¿O se trataba de su subconscien te haciéndola revivir los hechos del día?

Lo que fuera, parecía afectarla así que dejó el li bro, apagó la luz y la abrazó. Luego le apartó un mechón de cabello de la cara y la besó levemente en la sien.

Sakura se despertó antes del amanecer y se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola. Primero se quedó muy quieta y luego giró lentamente la cabeza. Sasuke esta ba dormido y eso hacía que sus rasgos perdieran algo de su dureza. Sintió el deseo extraño de acariciarle la mejilla _y_ la boca.

¿Qué haría él si cedía a esa tentación?

Había una parte de ella que deseaba que él la besara. Que deseaba experimentar el cariño que él ha bía mostrado tras la posesión inicial

.

\- _Buenos días_ \- dijo él.

Ella lo miró sorprendida. - _Creía que estabas dormido_.-

Lo cierto era que Sasuke dormía como un _gato,_ atento a cualquier movimiento o ruido. Incluso después de tantos años, era una costumbre que no podía romper. Llevaba cinco minutos siendo consciente de que ella lo estaba observando.

\- _Has descansado bien_ \- le dijo.

Ella se preguntó cómo lo podía saber. - _Me quedé dormida viendo la película. Supongo que es un poco tarde para sentirme…_ -

-¿ _Avergonzada?-_ La interrumpió - _Sí, ya es un poco tarde para eso_. –

\- _Debería levantarme_.-

\- _No, no deberías_ \- respondió él.

Vio como ella abría mucho los ojos y los labios le temblaban. Entonces él se inclinó y la besó en el cuello, luego la mordió suavemente y notó cómo su cuerpo se contraía en respuesta. Le puso una mano en la cadera _y_ luego se la pasó a un seno, acariciándole por turnos cada uno de los pezones. Luego sustituyó la mano por los labios, chupándole los senos hasta que un fuego líquido le recorrió el cuerpo.

Con una mano tentativa, Sakura le acarició el pecho, enredando los dedos en su suave vello, para bajarlos poco a poco hasta su cintura y luego las ca deras. Deseaba sentir el poder que la había sorprendido y agradado a la _v_ ez.

Él _se_ percató de su duda, le tomó la mano y la hizo bajar unos centímetros. Su contacto fue leve como las alas _de_ una mari posa y él gimió ante su dudosa exploración. Las sábanas cayeron al suelo cuando él las apartó. Ella se estremeció cuando Sasuke le deslizó una pier na sobre su cadera y la hizo acercarse. Con una mano Ie abarcó el trasero y luego condujo una exploración íntima que casi la volvió loca por su intensidad.

Ella se agarró fuertemente cuando Sasuke penetró. Pareció que había pasado un siglo antes de que Sakura se dejara caer lentamente en un estado de exquisita inercia. Sasuke le recorrió la cadera con una mano, subiéndola por el interior del muslo hacia donde permanecían unidos. Ella estaba intensamente sensible y ese simple contacto fue suficiente como para despertar a la vida el ansia anterior.

Cielo santo, ¿que estaba intentando hacer él?

Se maravilló por el nivel de control de Sasuke. Su respiración no se había acelerado y estaba segura de que el corazón no le latía tan salvajemente como a ella.

¿Como podía parecer tan poco afectado cuando ella era como una masa de gelatina temblorosa?

Cuando terminaron, ella debió quedarse dormida, ya que, cuando se despertó estaba sola y solo alcanzó a escuchar el correr del agua de la ducha. Vio la hora que era, tomó ropa limpia y se metió en el otro cuarto de baño.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Sasuke había insistido en acompañarla al médico, y peor aún, se quedó mientras le quitaban los puntos y luego mencionó el hematoma que tenía en las costillas. Sakura le dirigió una mirada que hablaba por _sí_ misma mientras el médico la examinaba. El doctor les dijo que no tenía nada roto.

Una vez en el ascensor ella lo miro y habló:

\- _Eres imposible. Dictatorial_.-

 _-¿Has terminado ya?-_

\- _No, no he terminado.-_

El ascensor se detuvo y salieron de él y del edifi cio. Una vez en el coche, ella permaneció en silen cio mientras él conducta hacia Double Bay, un lugar en donde se encontraba la zona de tiendas más cara y exclusiva de la ciudad.

Cuando salieron del coche, ella le dijo:

\- _No creo...-_

\- _No te estoy pidiendo que creas nada.-_

\- _¿Es que quieres sacar la tarjeta en alguna de las tiendas más caras de la ciudad? Bueno, por mí esta bien_.-

Sakura tuvo que admitir que él tenía un gusto excelente. Dos horas más tarde, habían comprado dos vestidos de noche, otros dos de fiesta, zapatos y un exquisito traje de chaqueta de dos piezas. Luego, él la llevó a almorzar al Ritz-Carlton, donde ella le sorprendió pidiendo solo una sopa y un entrante de salmón ahumado.

 _-¿No vas a comer nada más?-_

Sakura lo miró solemnemente. - _Me habría conformado con un sandwich y un cafe.-_

 _-¿No estás impresionada?-_

 _-¿Se supone que lo debo estar?-_

\- _No era mi intención.-_

Lo cierto era que habían llamado la atención de unos cuantos clientes.

 _-¿Es que querías que te vieran?_ \- le preguntó Sakura.

\- _No particularmente_.-

\- _En ese caso, gracias_.-

 _-¿Por qué?-_

\- _Por la ropa, y el almuerzo_.-

Después de almorzar en silencio, cuando estaban con los cafés, Sakura habló nuevamente:

\- _Me gustaría ir a visitar a mi padre. Ayer no lo pude ir a ver. Y también a Konohamaru_.-

\- _Están en hospitales diferentes_ \- afirmó el Uchiha.

\- _Me aseguraré de estar de vuelta en casa a tiem po, si me dices a qué hora tenemos que salir_.-

\- _Justo después de las seis._ – Le respondió.

Sakura miró su reloj y vio que eran pasadas las dos. - _Me gusta visitar todos los días a mi padre. Y a Konohamaru no lo ha ido nadie a visitar_.-

Él le hizo un gesto al camarero, pagó y se le vantaron. - _Te espero en casa a las cuatro y media. No más tarde_ \- le advirtió a ella cuando llegaron al coche.

Le costó un poco aparcar cerca del hospital de su padre, ya que era fin de semana y había muchos visi tantes. A su padre se le encendió el rostro cuando la vio. Estuvo un rato con él y luego fue a ver a Konohamaru, que tenía un aspecto un poco peor y las heri das se le notaban más.

 _-Ha venido..._ \- dijo el chico.

Ella le había comprado un libro de Dickens y una botella de zumo de frutas. - _No me puedo quedar mucho_.-

\- _Está bien_.-

Cuando salió, se detuvo a hablar con las enferme ras para ver si Konohamaru estaba progresando y para saber cuánto más tendría que quedarse allí. Eran unos minutos más de las cuatro y media cuando llegó a la casa y en cuanto llegó al dormito rio, empezó a quitarse la ropa, los zapatos,..

Tomó ropa interior limpia y se metió en el cuarto de baño para ducharse _y_ lavarse la cabeza. Luego se envolvió en una toalla y se maquilló. Antes de salir del cuarto de baño, se peinó y entró en el dormitorio para vestirse.

El vestido que había comprado para la ocasión era precioso, en tonos verdes y azules, ajustado y es cotado, con un fino tirante sobre cada hombro. Tam bién llevaba un pañuelo a juego que, sabiamente colocado le taparía la herida del brazo. Sus únicas joyas eran una cadena de oro con un pequeño diamante y unos pendientes a juego, que le habían regalado sus padres con motivo de su vigesimoprimer cumpleaños.

Se estaba poniendo los zapatos cuando Sasuke entró en la habitación. Estaba recién afeitado y con el cabello húmedo. Parecía el epítome de la sofisticación y el poderío con unos pantalones negros excelentemente cortados y una camisa blanca. Era un hombre imponente. De todas las maneras. Tenía la gracia de un felino y unos movimientos de cuerpo fluidos que debían mucho a su perfecto esta do de forma física. Al cabo de unos minutos, él se había puesto los gemelos, la corbata y la chaqueta.

\- _Cuéntame algo de la velada_ \- le preguntó ella mientras se dirigían a la ciudad -. _Sobre la obra de caridad_. –

\- Es para la Fundación contra la Leucemia.-

\- _Una buena causa_.-

\- _Una de las pocas a las que apoyo_.-

Llegaron al hotel y él detuvo el coche delante de la entrada principal; salieron del coche y dio las llaves a uno de los aparcacoches. Tomaron el ascensor y pronto estuvieron en la sala de baile, donde unos camareros servían bebidas a la élite de la ciudad.

\- Cariño. Has venido.-

Sakura se volvió y vio a una mujer alta y pelirroja que se les acercaba. Era una mujer cuasi perfecta, de la cabeza a los pies.

¿Era su imaginación o había notado la preocupa ción de Sasuke?

\- _Karin_ \- dijo él.

 _-¿No nos vas a presentar_?- Preguntó la dama.

\- Por supuesto. Karin Uzumaki. Sakura Haruno.-

Cinco segundos más tarde, Sakura se había dado cuenta de que había sido examinada y despreciada por esa mujer.

\- _No creo que nos conozcamos_. - dijo Karin - _¿Eres nueva en la ciudad?. -_

Sí en esa parte de la ciudad, pensó Sakura, pero se limitó a sonreír. - No.- Respondió.

\- _Doy por hecho que se conocen bien, ¿no?. – Preguntó Karin._

-Bueno, Sasuke es... Un amigo muy especial.- Respondió la Haruno.

La intriga de Karin era evidente. - _Ya veo. Bueno, ya hablaremos_.-

Sakura lo dudo. Karin parecía estarse comien do vivo a Sasuke. Su sonrisa, la forma en que le to caba el brazo, en que se humedecía los labios. Todo era una evidente invitación envuelta en sen sualidad.

\- _Creo que nos han instalado en la misma mesa_ \- dijo Karin.

Aquella iba a ser una velada divertida.

 _-¿Nos disculpas?_ \- dijo Sasuke - _Quiero que Sakura conozca a unos amigos_.-

Cuando se alejando de ella, Sakura habló - _¿La impresionante Karin es una de tus ex?_ _Y_ _yo diría que reciente, ¿no?-_

\- _Si_.-

 _-¿Tengo que cuidarme las espaldas?-_

\- _Yo no le prometí un_...-

-¿ _Un jardín de rosas?_ \- le preguntó Sakura cíni camente.

Sasuke sonrió.

\- _Ah, Pero estoy segura de que mentalmente ella_ _ya ha estado re decorando y cambiando los muebles de la casa_.-

\- _Normalmente no suelo invitar a las mujeres a que pasen la noche en mi casa_.-

¿Por qué de pronto ahora se sentía aliviada de que él no hubiera compartido su cama con otras mujeres?

\- _Prefieres un hotel o sus casas, ¿no?-_

\- _Eso no es...-_

-¿ _Asunto mío?_ \- le preguntó ella sonriendo dulce mente. - _Ya lo sé_.-

Él deseó entonces acercarse y taparle esa boca pí cara con la suya, cambiar ese malicioso brillo de sus ojos en otro de deseo.

\- _No tientes tu suerte_ – le dijo sonriendo.

\- _No se me ocurriría_.- Le respondió.

Después estuvieron hablando con unos cuantos in vitados hasta que se abrieron las puertas de la gran sala de baile y los camareros empezaron a conducir a los invitados a sus mesas. Minutos después de estar instalados, sirvieron los entrantes y Sakura se dedicó a disfrutar con entu siasmo de su cóctel de langostinos.

Sasuke pidió un vino excelente y ella lo probó mientras el orador de la fundación empezaba con el consabido discurso. En cada mesa había diez perdonas y le divirtió ver que Karin se había sentado deliberadamente delante de Sasuke.

Esa mujer se debería haber dedicado a la escena, pensó mientras observaba sus movimientos, cuidadosamente coreografiados para llamar la atención del Uchiha y de cualquier otro hombre que la pudiera ver.

Luego empezó el desfile de modelos mientras se servía el plato principal, pechugas Villarroy con ver duras. A continuación, actuaron un comediante y un cantante y se pasó un video en una pantalla gigante, que mostraba los objetivos de la fundación. El video fue muy emocionante y un recuerdo vi vido para que la gente se rascara los bolsillos y apo yara a la fundación.

La velada estaba bien organizada, el ritmo muy profesional y no hubo muchas posibilidades de ha blar hasta que se volvieron a encender las luces y los camareros empezaron a servir los postres y los cafés. Los invitados empezaron entonces a moverse entre las mesas para charlar con los amigos y conoci dos. Karin no tardó mucho en sentarse en la silla que habían dejado vacante junto a ellos y aprovecho que Sasuke estaba hablando con un amigo, para hablar con Sakura.

-¿ _Conoces a Sasuke desde hace mucho?_ –

Sakura pensó que aquello era la continuación del interrogatorio anterior. - _No_ \- respondió educadamente.

\- _No eres muy abierta, ¿verdad cielo?-_

 _-¿Y cómo de abierta quieres que sea?_ \- contraatacó Sakura.

\- _Debes perdonarme por sentir curiosidad. Sasuke y yo hemos sido buenos... Buenos amigos durante un tiempo_.-

 _-¿De verdad?-_

\- _Amigos íntimos_ \- dijo Karin poniendo énfasis en lo de íntimos.

-¿Así que quieres que aparte las manos?- Preguntó esta vez más interesada.

\- Sabía que lo entenderías.-

-¿Y no deberías estar teniendo esta conversación con él?-

\- _No lo creo. Con traerte aquí esta noche sólo me está castigando_.-

Sakura trató de sentir compasión por ella, pero no lo logró. _-¿Me disculpas unos momentos?_ \- dijo y se puso en pie. Enseguida tomó su bolso y trató de escapar hacia el tocador de damas más próximo.

Sasuke la vio alejarse y también la sonrisa de sa tisfacción de Karin, por lo que estuvo seguro de po der imaginarse punto por punto la conversación entre las dos. Sabía que Karin era muy hábil lanzando fle chas verbales. Por otra parte, no le cabía la menor duda de que Sakura se podía defender perfectamen te.

Era interesante cómo las mujeres sentían la necesidad de recomponer su maquillaje, pensó, cuando la mayoría de los hombres prefieren un aspecto natural. Algo que le hizo recordar a la pequeña bruja pelirosa que se había despertado entre sus brazos de ma drugada y que había llevado a cabo una exploración tentativa que casi le había hecho perder el juicio.

Sakura era una alumna aventajada y ansiosa por aprender en lo que se refería al placer. No había nada de artificial en su respuesta, solo una mezcla de sor presa e intensa delicia.

Sasuke interrumpió su conversación cuando Sakura entró de nuevo en la sala de baile y se acercó a él, dándose cuenta de que no era él el único que la observaba. Los camareros estaban despejando la sala para hacer sitio a la pista de baile y estaban también pre parando el equipo de música. Sakura llegó _a_ su lado y se sentó. Luego rechazó otro café _y_ pido un vaso de agua.

 _-¿Mas vino?-_

Ella lo miró a los ojos _y_ respondió: - _No, gracias_.-

La música empezó a sonar _y_ algunas parejas sa lieron a la pista.

\- Baila conmigo, Sasuke.-

Sakura reconoció la voz inmediatamente y se sorprendió por la audacia de Karin. Entonces sonrió a Sasuke.- _Diviértete_.-

Él la miró por un momento y luego acompañó a Karin a la pista de baile.

Hacían buena pareja, admitió casi demasiado buena. Había entre ellos una fácil familiaridad, y eso le produjo algo, que descartó inmediatamente que fueran celos o envidia.

\- _Odio ver a una mujer hermosa sentada sola.-_

Sakura se giró para ver al portador de aquella voz y sonrió a un jo ven atractivo y pelinegro que se había sentado a su lado.

 _-¿Puedo traerle más vino? ¿Café?-_

Interesante, pensó ella. Había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que alguien había tratado de ligar con ella. Tal vez debiera dejarse llevar y dis frutar de la experiencia. - _No, gracias.-_

 _-¿Está con alguien?-_

Esa sí que era una buena pregunta. Una que, tal vez, pudiera evitar por unos minutos. - _No recuerdo su nombre...-_

\- Disculpeme - dijo el joven rápidamente – _Rock Lee ¿Y usted es..?-_

\- _Nada tuyo_ _,_ _mi amigo_ \- intervino entonces Sasuke con una suavidad peligrosa que hizo que Sakura se estremeciera.

La reacción de Lee fue de sorpresa y se le vantó rápidamente. - _Lo siento, no tenía ni idea...-_

\- _Ahora ya lo sabes_.-

\- _Sí, sí, por supuesto_ \- dijo y su ansía por marchar se fue casi cómica -. _Si me disculpa...-_

-¿Sueles comerte jóvenes crudos para desayunar? – Dijo Sakura cuando estuvieron solos.

\- _Solo a esos que se meten en mi territorio._ -

\- _Da gusto conocer mi sitio_.-

\- _No seas tonta_ \- dijo él muy consciente de la cu riosidad de Karin.

\- _Tal vez debieras aclararle a los interesados cuál es el sitio de Sakura. ¿no?_ \- dijo la joven peliroja.

Sakura miró a Sasuke arqueando una ceja y acomodándose mejor en su silla.

\- Sakura vive conmigo.-

La mirada de Karin se endureció levemente. - _¿Como tu invitada?-_

Él no hizo el menor intento de suavizar el golpe. - _Como mi amante_.-

La expresión de Karin reveló un destello de furia que fue inmediatamente ocultado. -¿ _De verdad, cariño? Podrías habérmelo dicho_.-

- _Nosotros fuimos amantes ocasionales_ –le recordó Sasuke-. _Cuando nos venía bien a los dos. No fue nada permanente.-_

\- _Te equivocas_ \- dijo Karin y se marchó muy dignamente. Después recogió su bolso y desapareció en la abarrotada pista.

\- _Eso ha sido cruel_ \- afirmó Sakura.

Sasuke la miró con una expresión que ella no pudo definir. - _Ha sido la única verdad que ella podría entender_.-

Sakura lo miró y vio su fuerza, su poder y su implacabilidad.- _No creo que me gustes_ \- dijo.

Él sonrió.

\- _Y no es necesario que te guste_.-

\- No, solo tengo que satisfacerte mientras dure mi sentencia.-

\- _Cuidado, pequeña_.-

\- _No te tengo miedo_.-

\- Unas palabras valientes.-

\- _Si pudiera_ \- dijo ella -. _Me iría de aquí y tomaría un taxi. Pero no tengo dinero y estoy atada a ti_.- La sonrisa de él la hizo desear golpearlo. Pero en tonces vio, incrédula, cómo él se levantaba, la toma ba de la mano y la hacía levantarse también.

\- _Baila conmigo_ \- le dijo.

 _-¿Estás de broma?-_

Ella no pudo hacer otra cosa más que seguirlo para no causar una escena. La banda estaba tocando algo suave cuando llegaron a la pista y él la tomó en sus brazos. La ira de Sakura empezó a esfumarse, aunque trató de que no fuera así.

De todas formas, le resultaría muy fácil dejarse ir y apoyarse en él, dejar que su cuerpo se moviera al unísono con el de él. Pero se obligó a permanecer tensa y seca a pesar de la gracia que, evidentemente, le hacía a Sasuke.

La tentación de pisarlo fue muy grande y sufrió por ello. Y él sabía que estaba sufriendo, lo que la irritó más todavía.

Ya era más de medianoche cuando llegaron a la casa y, tan pronto como entraron, ella se apresuró a subir las escaleras y entró en el dormitorio varios segundos antes que él. Se quitó los zapatos, los pendientes y fue a bajarse la cremallera del vesti do. Bajo él, llevaba solo las bragas sin sujetador, así que tomó una camiseta y se la puso para colgar a continuación el vestido. Luego, sin decir nada, se dirigió a la puerta del dormitorio.

\- _Ni se te ocurra dormir en otra habitación_ \- dijo él.

Sakurase se giró y lo miró. Se había quitado la chaqueta y la corbata; se había desabrochado la ca misa y estaba a punto de quitarse los pantalones. - _Esta noche no quiero ocupar la misma cama que tú_ \- le dijo.

 _-¿Sabes lo fácil que me resultaría hacer que lo quieras?-_

Sakura abrió la puerta, salió al pasillo y la cerró tras ella. Se preguntó si la seguiría y se dijo a sí misma que no le importaba, ni tampoco le importaba que no le pudiera ganar. Abrió otra puerta y se acercó a una ventana. Era una noche oscura y sin luna, así que lo único que podía ver afuera eran sombras y las luces de la ciudad a lo lejos.

Más que oírlo, lo sintió entrar en la habitación _y_ supo que se había puesto tras ella. No dijo nada, solo se limitó a rozarla con la lengua y ella notó ensegui da la respuesta cálida que, a su pesar, le provocaba. No la tocó con ninguna otra parte de su cuerpo y Sasuke notó el momento en que ella cedió con un suspiro, se volvió y lévenlo las manos hasta su cue llo, entrelazando los dedos detrás de su nuca.

Sasuke le abarcó el rostro y la besó profundamente para rodearle la cintura a continuación, antes de deslizarle las manos por debajo de la camiseta, abar car su trasero con una y deslizarle los dedos de la otra en su interior.

¿Importaba algo que ella se rindiera a la magia de su contacto? ¿O si _é\_ ganaba o perdía? Porque si aquello era perder, pensó ella, no era ninguna pérdi da.

Él la hizo llegar a lo más alto y la mantuvo allí, luego la sujetó cuando ella fue a caerse, la levantó e hizo que le rodeara la cintura con sus piernas. Ella era todo calor y pasión y se hundió profundamente en su cuerpo, se salió y repitió la acción una _y_ otra vez hasta que la notó estremecerse y liberarse.

Sakura apretó el rostro contra el cuello de él mientras la llevaba de nuevo al dormitorio y luego ambos se tumbaron en la cama. Segundos mas tarde, Sasuke giró y la hizo ponerse sobre él. Sus ojos eran oscuros y sus manos cariñosas mientras le acariciaba los senos y después el triángulo de vello de entre sus muslos. Encontró el centro de su placer y vio como le brillaban los ojos cuando se lo frotó hasta volverla loca. Entonces le llevó las manos al rostro, abarcándolo y besándola a continuación de una forma que le cortó la respiración.

Sakura dudó de que pudiera soportar más, pero él le demostró que sí podía. Después ella se tumbó al lado de él, demasiado alterada para moverse y él se dedicó a acariciarle levemente la espalda. Sasuke la hizo apoyar la cabeza en la curva de su hombro y le acarició el cabello hasta que se quedó dormida.

Sakura se agitó durante la noche. Tenía un sueño en el que se veía perseguida por un pasillo oscuro y, por rápidamente que corriera, él estaba tras ella. Le agarró las manos y ella gritó cuando trató de soltarse. Entonces escuchó una maldición y la luz la deslumbró. Vió entonces que era Sasuke el que la sujetaba y estaba en el dormitorio, en la casa de él.

Sasuke notó que dejaba de agitarse y la abrazó fuertemente.

 _-¿De quién o de qué estabas huyendo_? - le preguntó.

Como ella no contestó, la hizo levantar la cara y la miró a los ojos. - ¿Sakura?-

\- No lo sé. No le vi la cara.- Mintió.

¿Huía de los jóvenes que la atacaron?

¿De la pe lea entre bandas de Konohamaru?

¿O de Sasuke Uchiha?

Sasuke sabía que el subconsciente podía causar esas malas pasadas. Había veces en las que él se despertaba sudando por las pesadillas que lo devolvían al pasado, a ese pasado duro y cruel. Años en los que se habla endurecido y le habían hecho el hombre que era.

\- _Estás conmigo_ – le dijo -. _Nada te puede hacer_ _daño aquí_.-

Sakura pensó que así seria por aquel momento, por lo que decidió pensar deliberadamente en su padre y en tiempos más felices.


	6. Chapter 6

Chaaan.

Sé que me vana a querer colgar pero he tenido unas semanas algo pesaditas en el trabajo. Podrán decir, es solo una adaptación ¡, que tanto te cuesta cambiar los nombres y sha? _

Pero no, no es solo la adaptación, el libro está en español pero con mala traducción, con palabras casi no entendibles y le falta coherencia, y bueno, yo me tomo el trabajo de ir arreglando justamente esas incoherencias para que la lectura se màs amigable. n_n!

Gracias por los comentarios, y espero subir pronto el siguiente capítulo, mientras disfruten esto.

 **Advertencia / Recomendaciones:** Lemon.

 **Disclairmer:** La historia es una adaptaciòn del Libro bajo el mismo título, de la autora Helen Bianchin. Los personajes utilizados pertenecen a la historia de Naruto y a su creador Masashi KishiMoto. La idea de adaptaciòn, no es mia, el tiempo que invierto en re adaptar, si.

 **Dedicaciòn:** A las lectoras que estaban esperando la conti xD

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

Sakura se despertó tarde, miró la hora y corrió a la ducha. Sasuke se reunió allí con ella.

 _-¿A qué viene tanta prisa?_ \- le preguntó.

\- _Me olvidé de llamar a Ino._ _Tengo que ir a ayudarla en la tienda.-_ Soltó una maldición cuando se le escapó el jabón y se inclinó para recogerlo.

\- _Quédate quieta_ \- le dijo él y le quitó el jabón de la manos -. _Y explícate_.-

\- _Ino es una amiga y trabajo para ella los fines de semana. Le dije que ayer no iba a poder ir pero me olvidé de hoy. Y habrá mucha gente en la tienda_.- Entonces ella se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciéndole él con el jabón y trató de apartarle la mano. - _¿Quieres dejar eso?-_

Él sonrió. - _No_.-

\- _Sasuke…_ \- Pero su cuerpo empezó a responder a las caricias que le proporcionaba él _._

Fue entonces cuando Sasuke le dio el jabón. - Me puedes devolver el favor. – sonrió con sorna - _Tu brazo está sanando bien_.-

Solo tenía una fina línea roja y las marcas de los puntos ya estaban empezando a desaparecer. Sakura lo miró y vio la pasión en sus ojos, así que supo que, si se quedaba allí, sería para bastante rato. - _De verdad… que tengo que irme_.- titubeó un instante.

Él se inclinó y la besó con ganas. - _Entonces vete… pequeña_ – dijo él con tono sugerente al cual, casi podría no negarse.

\- _Estaré allí hasta la tarde_.-

\- _Y después irás a visitar a tu padre. Muy bien, yo haré la cena._ \- La vio dudar y añadió - _Tienes diez segundos, Sakura, si no, no vas a salir de aquí antes dentro de una hora.-_ dijo casi como si fuese aquello una sentencia. Ella salió corriendo hacia la habitación y solo minutos más tarde ya estaba saliendo de la casa.

El día había sido muy agitado y ni ella, ni Ino, habían tenido algún minuto para hablar hasta la tarde. Solo hasta entonces, pudo decirle a su amiga que se había mudado al alguien, que tal vez no la pudiera ayudar más en el futuro.

- _jVayal_ \- Se expresó con sorpresa - ¿ _Estás bromeando? ¿Y estás viviendo y teniendo sexo con él?_ – Preguntó Ino bastaste maravillada. - _Tiene que ser algo importante. Tú siempre has dicho que no lo harías sin pasar por la iglesia._ -

Sakura se encogió de hombros. - Bueno, una chica puede cambiar de opinión.-

\- _Tú no, querida. Siempre has tenido unos principios muy fuertes.-_ La miró con sospecha.

Ella deseó poder hablar y decirle que no había tenido más reme dio que olvidarse de ellos. Pero mientras menos supiera Ino de la verdad, mejor. Mucho mejor.

 _-¿Por qué no te vas antes y te pasas por el hospital? Ahora esto está mas tranquilo y me las puedo arreglar sola_.-

Agradeció internamente aquel cambio de tema. -¿ _Estas segura?-_ preguntó.

\- _Vete, Sakura. Llámame alguna vez, ¿quieres? No vamos a perder el contacto_ – Le sonrió a su amiga pelirosa para ver si con ello cambiaba su semblante afligido.

\- _Lo haré_.-

Su padre parecía muy cansado cuando lo fue a visitar y eso la deprimió un poco. La enfermera le comentó que era inevitable que su padre fuese sintiéndose cada vez peor gradualmente. Sakura decidió quedarse un rato más; ayudó a darle de comer, lo que la deprimió aún más, al notar que él mostraba muy poco interés por la comida. Cuando volvió a su nueva casa y entró en la cocina, Sasuke notó la cara que llevaba y tomó la decisión inmediata de retrasar la cena.

 _-¿Qué pasa?_ \- le pregunto acercándose -. _¿Tu padre?_

Sus ojos le miraron mostrando su angustia. Ella le contó lo que le había contado la enfermera; cuando terminó, él puso una mano en su barbilla e hizo que la levantara. Tenía ojeras y estaba pálida.

 _-¿Has almorzado?-_

Se sorprendió. Ella casi no lo recordaba. - _Hemos estado muy ocupadas. Creo que he comido un sándwich.-_

\- _He hecho pasta con salsa de marisco_ \- dijo él y le sirvió algo de vino.

\- _Esto me va a hacer dormir_.- Respondió dudosa.

Tal vez eso no fuera mala idea, pensó Sasuke.- _Bebe_.- Ambos brindaron y dieron un sorbo.

\- _Debería ducharme y cambiarme de ropa_ \- dijo ella.

 _-¿Por qué no vas a hacerlo mientras yo termino con esto?-_

Ella dejó la copa y subió las escaleras. Diez minutos más tarde, volvió sintiéndose mucho más descansada. Se había puesto unos pantalones junto a una blusa y se había dejado suelto el cabello, dándose un toque de color en los labios. Sasuke estaba sirviendo dos platos cuando ella en tró en la cocina. El aroma del pan de ajo le llenó el olfato, tomó su copa y se acercó a la mesa.

\- _Mmm, Esto esta muy bueno_ -dijo después de probar la comida.

 _\- Gracias_ \- respondió Sasuke.

Repentinamente una idea cruzó en la cabeza de Sakura. Le gustaría saber más de él.

 _-¿Has vivido toda tu vida en Australia?_ \- le preguntó.

 _-¿Sientes curiosidad por mis raíces?_ – dio una respuesta socrática.

\- _Más bien interés._ – Insistió ella.

\- _Soy el menor de tres hijos cuyos padres emigra ron a Nueva York desde Barcelona y no llegaron a encontrar el sueño americano. Mi padre consiguió luego un trabajo en Sydney, trabajó duramente y la familia lo siguió unos años más tarde_. - Y la vida le había enseñado a él más de lo que pu diera haber deseado saber.

Sakura lo miró fijamente, consciente de que aquella era una explicación muy sucinta y nada completa. - ¿Y terminaste aquí el colegio y fuiste a la universidad? –

\- _Si_ \- respondió él al tiempo que terminaba con su plato y lo dejaba luego a un lado -. _¿Y tú?-_

\- _Una familia de clase media, fui a un colegio pri vado, hice algunos deportes, tuve amigos, fuí a la Universidad. Lo normal_ \- respondió Sakura encogiendo los hombros -. _Nada en particular-_

\- _Eso hasta que tu madre sufrió ese accidente que la dejó en coma y con la necesidad de ser mantenida con vida artificialmente_.- Dijo él.

Esa pérdida había sido traumática, pero peor fue descubrir lo que había hecho su padre y sus problemas de salud. Era ese conocimiento lo que la había hecho tomar la decisión desesperada de efectuar aquel trato con el hombre que ahora tenía al frente.

\- _No ha sido un buen año_.-

\- _Y ahora estás atada a mí_ \- dijo él mientras observaba como ella levantaba la barbilla. Orgullo y valor, pensó.

\- _Si_.-

Lo iba a estar durante catorce meses, tres semanas y cuatro días. Más de cuatrocientas noches con un hombre que comenzaba a meterse bajo la piel. Alguien a quien había querido odiar, pero, en vez de eso, su cuerpo cantaba bajo sus hábiles cari cias y sentía cosas que ella no habría soñado ni en sus sueños más salvajes. Tenía que poner algo de espacio entre ellos, pensó y se puso en pie. Recogió los platos y los llevó a la pila.

Sasuke la observó mientras lo hacía y resistió la tentación de ir tras ella, de tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla. Tenían toda la noche y pretendía hacer uso de ella de una forma que le estaba dando más placer del que había sentido desde hacía tiempo.

\- _Has mencionado los deportes. ¿Alguno en particular?_ \- le preguntó.

Sakura respondió sin mirarlo. - _Tenis, natación. Thai-Boxing.-_

\- _Aquí tengo una pista de tenis, una piscina y gimnasio. Úsalos cuando quieras._ –

Ahora, ella lo miró con interés. – ¿ _Tenis_?- preguntó inmediatamente.

Sasuke inclinó la cabeza.

-¿Media hora?-

\- De acuerdo.-

Cuando él llegó a la pista, Sakura ya lo estaba esperando allí y empezaron a pelotear para calentar los músculos, antes de comenzar el partido. Ganó él, por supuesto. Sakura no se había esperado menos, ya que él tenía la fuerza, la habilidad y la agresividad necesarias para sacarla de la pista. Pero no lo hizo, ni a ella le dio la impresión de que hubiera jugado por debajo de sus posibilidades para agradarla a ella.

\- _Es suficiente_ \- dijo Sasuke – De lo contrario, te harás daño en el brazo.- Y volvieron juntos en la casa y un poco después subieron al dormitorio.

\- ¿Quieres darte un jacuzzi conmigo? - preguntó él.

Sakura lo miró y agitó la cabeza negándose.- _Me daré una ducha_.-

Todavía tenía que perder sus inhibiciones, pensó Sasuke, anticipando el día en que fuera ella la que iniciara el juego sexual. Ansiaba la delicia de su con tacto, su suave risa mientras la llevaba hasta el borde y luego lo abrazara mientras él se estremecía entre sus brazos.

¿Era ella consciente del poder que tenía en sus manos?. De alguna manera, lo dudaba.

\- _Es una pena_ \- dijo mientras entraba al dormitorio y se dirigía al cuarto de baño.

Ella tomó algo de ropa y se dirigió también a la ducha. Cuando entró de nuevo en el dormitorio, se detuvo en seco al ver a Sasuke completamente desnudo. Ni siquiera había tenido la decencia de enrollarse una toalla en las caderas.

El la miró, vio su expresión y levantó una ceja. _-¿Es que mi desnudez te ofende?_ \- dijo.

Luego se acercó a un cajón, sacó unos calzoncillos y se los puso. Pero no antes de que ella se fijara en un pequeño símbolo oriental que tenía tatuado en la parte superior de uno de sus glúteos. - _Representa al honor por encima de todas las cosas_ \- le explicó él.

 _-¿Y debería preguntarte por qué?-_ dijo ella aun avergonzada.

Él tardó en responder. - _En su tiempo lo consideré apropiado_.-

\- _Y no has querido quitártelo_. –

Era un recuerdo vivido de otro tiempo de otra vida.- _No_.-

Sasuke se coloco unos vaqueros negros e hizo lo mismo con un polo del mismo tono. Esa ropa negra le daba un aspecto peligroso y por un momento, ella tuvo una visión de lo que debería haber sido él. De lo que podía volver a ser si se le obligaba.

\- _Tengo algo de trabajo que hacer_ \- dijo ella -. _Las lecciones de mañana. Puede que tarde varias horas_. –

Sasuke pensó que podía pasar ese tiempo en su despacho. - Yo haré café - dijo.

A Sakura le gustaba el ambiente amigable de la cocina y se instaló en la mesa para trabajar. Ya eran las once cuando terminó, metió todo en su cartera y estiró los brazos por encima de la cabeza para relajar los tensos músculos. Minutos más tarde, apagó las luces y se dirigió arriba. No se veía a Sasuke por ninguna parte; se desnudó y se metió en la cama donde se quedó dormida casi enseguida.

En algún momento de la noche, notó unos dedos acariciándole la cadera y se movió levemente cuando llegaron a su seno. Unos labios le rozaron el hombro para ir bajando hasta sus muslos, donde permanecieron un momento para luego hacerla apartar las rodillas y empezar su viaje hacia arriba.

Ningún sueño podía ser tan vivido y tragó saliva cuando Sasuke le dio el beso más íntimo posible. Aquella era una flagrante seducción y Sakura llegó rápidamente a la cima, gritando y suplicando su posesión, castigándolo con unos golpes cuando el no se lo dio.

Sasuke la quería caliente, apasionada y sin que pudiera pensar en nada. Cuando sintió los golpes en sus hombros se dio cuenta de la desesperación de ella. Entonces se levantó sobre ella y la penetró, esperando a continuación hasta que sintió los músculos de Sakura rodearlo.

Empezó a moverse aumentando el ritmo hasta que los dos estuvieron sudando y fueron completamente uno.

Tardaron un rato en bajar de las alturas mientras Sakura gimió no muy segura de su capacidad para moverse. La boca de él le cubrió la suya con tanta dulzura que ella casi murió.

¿Es que después de jugar era siempre tan dulce?

Sasuke la siguió acariciando hasta que ese calor del cariño se volvía fuego de nuevo. Esta vez hicieron el amor lentamente y ella sintió morir un poco, sabiendo en lo más profundo de su ser que tal vez nunca conociera a nadie como él.

Se había quedado dormida y despertó con el contacto de una mano de él.

\- _Son las siete y media_ \- le dijo él. Ya se había duchado y afeitado y estaba parcial mente vestido. - _Voy a hacer el desayuno_. –

sakura salió de la cama y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, de donde salió un cuarto de hora más tarde, limpia y vestida. Fue a la cocina, tomó dos platos y los llevó a la mesa antes de volver a por el café.

Zumo de naranja, huevos revueltos, tomates asados, tostadas…

Los probó y suspiró. - _Haces esto muy bien_ \- dijo.

-¿Solo la comida, Sakura? - Sus miradas se encontraron y ella arrugó la nariz.

\- _Eso también_ \- dijo.

Sasuke dejó al lado unas llaves, junto con un mando a distancia y un teléfono móvil.

\- Son de la puerta exterior, el garaje y la casa. Cuando salgamos te enseñaré la programación del sistema de la alarma. Y te sugiero que des el número de este teléfono en el hospital.

La mención del hospital la hizo ponerse seria. - _Gracias_.-

\- _No volveré a casa hasta eso de las siete_ \- dijo él y se sirvió otra taza de café.

\- _Yo puedo hacer la cena. Me sale bien un pollo a la tailandesa con curry y arroz_.

Sasuke tomó su cartera y sacó un billete. - _Compra lo que necesites_ \- le dijo.

Sakura no tocó el billete.- _Tengo dinero_ \- dijo. No mucho, pero suficiente.

Él entornó los párpados. - _Tómalo_ \- insistió.

\- No.- Con movimientos controlados ella terminó de desayunar, se levantó y llevó los platos al fregadero.

Sasuke dejó el billete sobre la mesa y la siguió. Él ya había fregado sus cosas y solo tardaron un momento en dejar los platos en el lavavajillas.

Luego, él tomó su chaqueta de la silla donde la habla dejado, se la puso y tomó su maletín y el ordenador portátil mientras ella tomaba su cartera. Cuando él se volvió, el billete seguía sobre la mesa.

Y seguía estando exactamente en el mismo sitio cuando volvió a casa esa tarde y lo recibió un tentador aroma a especias y curry.

 _-¿Tengo tiempo para ducharme y cambiarme?_ \- le preguntó a Sakura.

\- _Un cuarto de hora. Te he dejado a ti la elección del vino_ \- respondió ella sin dejar de cocinar.

Cuando volvió a la cocina, había una ensalada lista para ser aderezada y el arroz estaba en su punto. - _Tienes razón - dijo él después de haber probado el pollo_. - _Esto te sale muy bien. ¿Qué más sabes cocinar?_ -

\- _Pato a la pequinesa, rissotto con langostinos, filete moñón, buey a la borgoñona. ¿Quieres que siga?-_

 _-¿Has recibido algún curso de cocina?-_

- _A mi madre le encantaba cocinar y yo lo heredé de ella_.-

 _-¿Cómo estaba hoy tu padre_? - Sasuke no veía la necesidad de decirle que él recibía un informe médico detallado de su salud todos los días.

\- _Igual_ -

 _-¿Y Konohamaru?-_

\- _Deberían darle el alta dentro de uno o dos días._ –

Sasuke rellenó las dos copas de vino. - _Y de vuelta al mismo ambiente_.-

\- _Es bueno en los estudios. Es inteligente y quiere aprender. Espero que logre salir adelante_.-

\- _Pero lo tiene todo en su contra_ \- dijo él.

\- _No, si lucha por ello._ – Sakura se sentía ferozmente protectora de ese chico y se le notó.

 _-¿Pretendes ocuparte de que lo logre?-_

\- _Quiero intentarlo_.-

La expresión de él se endureció. - _Los ángeles guardianes pueden ser derribados_.-

\- _No soy completamente inocente en lo que se refiere a la juventud de hoy día_.-

\- _Sí. Lo eres_.-

\- _No_ \- respondió ella enfadada -. _No lo soy. Y además, puedo cuidar de mi misma.-_

\- _Tal vez. ¿Te importaría demostrarlo?-_

\- _Cuando quieras_.-

 _-¿En el gimnasio dentro de una hora?-_

\- _De acuerdo_.-

Recogieron la mesa en silencio y luego ella traba jó un poco en las lecciones del día siguiente. Más tarde, subió a ponerse unos vaqueros y un top.

Sakura esperaba que él fuera un experto en artes marciales, pero con lo que no había contado era con que él le controlara y bloqueara todos sus movimien tos. La sesión terminó por resultar una demostración de inutilidad, la de ella.

\- _Ahora aprenderás_ \- dijo Sasuke. Ella estaba sudando bastante mientras que él apenas se había movido.

 _-¿No temes que pueda aplicarte alguna de estas técnicas en medio de la noche?_ \- preguntó ella.

\- _Tengo un sueño muy ligero.-_

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Sabías que roncas? –

Él se rió. - _Buen intento, pequeña, Y ahora, ¿vamos a jugar o nos ponemos serios? –_ Después se dedicó a enseñarle los trucos que nunca le enseñarían en ningún gimnasio y se los hizo repetir una y otra vez.

Una hora más tarde, terminaron y después de apagar las luces, subieron al jacuzzi. Sasuke no le había dado otra opción más que la de bañarse con él. La terapia de relajación debería haber funcionado si hubiera estado sola, pero la proximidad del Uchiha le afectaba los sentidos y la hacía sentirse enormemente consciente de él como hombre, como amante.

Solo tenía que mirarle la boca para recordar vívidamente lo que era sentirla sobre la suya, el deslizar de su lengua, la sensual curvatura de sus labios y la pasión...

No quería admitir que disfrutaba de estar entre sus brazos o de sentir sus cuerpos juntos, las sensaciones que él despertaba en ella tan fácilmente. Sakura sabía que no tenía ninguna razón para que él le gustara. Y menos para que le importara. Pero había alguna cualidad intrínseca que le despertaba sus emociones. Se dijo a sí misma que eso era por el buen sexo que compartían. No tenia que confundirlo con ninguna otra cosa. Ella no significaba nada para él. Nada. Era un nuevo juguete sexual, nada más.

Y… como todos sus nuevos juguetes, tenía su caducidad.

Lo mismo que él. En catorce meses su deuda estaría pagada. Se repetía a si misma que no se tenía que involucrar emocionalmente.

\- _El semestre escolar termina al final de esta se mana_. – dijo Sasuke sacándola de sus pensamientos - _¿No es cierto?-_

\- _Sí. Luego tenemos dos semanas de vacaciones_.-

\- _Yo me iré unos días a Nueva York este sábado. Y tú vendrás conmigo_.-

Sakura abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la volvió a cerrar.

 _-¿Tienes el pasaporte en regla?_ \- añadió él

\- _Sí. No sabía que viajar entrara en el trato_. –

Él la miró con expresión enigmática - _No estaba mencionado específicamente_.-

¿Qué se suponía que significaba eso?

¿Que quería que ella fuera con él?

Se dijo a sí misma que era una tonta por pensar eso.

\- _Tienes unas facciones muy expresivas_ \- observó Sasuke indolentemente.

\- _Mientras que las tuyas son como un libro cerrado_.-

 _-¿Y eso te molesta?-_

- _Sí_. _Te da una ventaja injusta_.- Luego, tomó una toalla, se puso en pie y se la enrolló alrededor de los senos.

Sasuke la dejó ir y, cuando entró en el dormitorio, ella estaba sentada sobre unos cojines, tomando notas.

Ella lo miró cuando se sentó a su lado. - _Tengo que terminar esto_ \- le dijo -. _Si te molesta, tomaré una bata y lo haré abajo. –_

 _-¿Cuánto vas a tardar?-_ Sakura frunció el ceño.

-¿ _Perdona?-_

\- Qué cuánto vas a tardar.-

\- _Un cuarto de hora, más o menos_.-

 _\- Tienes veinte minutos. Luego tendrás que dejarlo_. –

Ella sintió la necesidad de darle con el cuaderno, pero entonces él le agarró la muñeca. - _No lo intentes_.-

Sakura le dedicó una mirada fulminante. - _Me lo llevaré abajo_ \- dijo y trató de marcharse, pero él la sujetó - _Déjame_.-

\- _Termina con lo que estás haciendo_.-

 _-¡Eres imposible!-_

\- _Ya me lo han dicho_.-

\- _Yo podría…-_

 _-¿Qué, pequeña?_ –

Sakura lo miró irritada.- _¡Golpearte!_ \- logró decir con los dientes apretados.

Entonces se enfadó más todavía por la risa de él. - _Hay formas de castigo mucho más sutiles_.-

-¡ _Tú no tienes nada de sutil en todo el cuerpo!-_

\- _Ya has gastado cinco minutos_.-

Sakura le respondió con una poderosa palabrota y volvió a colocar el cuaderno en el regazo y volvió al trabajo.

Sasuke cruzó los brazos tras la cabeza y se dedicó a observarla. Él lápiz se movía con rapidez por la pagina y él se preguntó si ella sabría que tenía el hábito de morderse el labio inferior cuando estaba concentrada. Le cayó sobre la cara un mechón de cabello y Sasuke contuvo el impulso de apartárselo.

Estaba claro que la camiseta iba a tener que desaparecer. Sonrió levemente cuando pensó en la res puesta que ella le daría si se lo sugería. Cualquier otra mujer de las que conocía habría envuelto en seda sus atributos femeninos, o no habría llevado nada encima para provocar su interés. Cerró los ojos y enfocó la mente en los negocios en los que estaba en ese momento y que, si salían bien, incrementarían notablemente su patrimonio.

Sakura terminó con la última página de las lecciones del día siguiente, tomó unas notas en los márgenes y luego se llevó el lápiz a la boca. Si utilizaba algún ejemplo divertido para demostrar un punto esencial, los alumnos se quedarían con él. Si, decidió satisfecha. Eso haría.

Cerró el cuaderno, puso una marca en el principio del capítulo, miró primero la hora y luego al hombre que tenía al lado. De todos los…

Lo miró con una mezcla de resignación y admiración. ¡Con tantas prisas y se había quedado dormido!

Sus rasgos en reposo la fascinaban y se tomó su tiempo en examinarlo. Solo podía admirar sus músculos y ese vello del pecho que desaparecía bajo las sábanas...

¿Qué haría él si le acariciaba levemente la boca con la punta de los dedos?

En ese momento, Sasuke abrió los ojos y la miró solemnemente.

 _-¿Has terminado ya?_ \- le preguntó.

Casi se ahogó. ¿Era consciente de que lo había estado observan do. Esperaba que no.

\- Sí.-

Sasuke sonrió satisfecho. - _Muy bien_ \- dijo y la tomó en sus brazos. La besó cariñosamente, pero de una forma que era una evi dente promesa de la pasión.

¿Sería siempre así?

Sakura se lo preguntó mientras se liberaba de las inhibiciones y dejaba que él la siguiera besando. El dulce placer que le producía ese contacto le calentó la sangre y afectó sus nervios de tal manera que solo la posesión de él podría sofocar el fuego que la consumía.

Sasuke la hizo ponerse en una posición más cómoda y se lo tomó con calma mientras le recorría to dos los puntos sensibles de su cuerpo hasta que la dejó casi sin capacidad de raciocinio y suplicándole que la satisficiera.

Después, ella quedó boca abajo, con los ojos cerrados y con lágrimas por el intenso placer. Él se dio cuenta de ello y la emoción le encogió el corazón. Con un gesto involuntario le enjugó las lágrimas con los dedos y luego hizo lo mismo con los labios.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola chicas.**

 **Quiero agradecer a las q que esperan todos los días la actualización de este fic, solo por ustedes intento hacerlo más seguido y no retrasar tanto esta adaptación. Por otra parte, les invito a leer "Más que un juego", una creación propia de esta misma pareja, en la que espero igual sea de su agrado.**

 **Sin más preámbulos les dejo el capitulo.**

 **Saludos!**

 **Bai bai =)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

* * *

La primavera en Sydney suele ser con días soleados, temperaturas suaves y una fresca brisa del océano. Es una ciudad espaciosa, con alrededores agrada bles que se extienden por las colinas y con el centro lleno de torres de cristal y acero, donde el tráfico bu lle intenso.

La población es muy cosmopolita, con residentes asiáticos y europeos casi en mismo número que los australianos. A Sakura le gustaba llamarla su hogar, ya que en allí fue donde nació y se crió, ese mismo lugar en donde había estudiado y trabajaba.

La ambición de viajar lejos había sido fuerte en su momento, pero no había podido hacerlo cuando estudiaba, y solo habla estado en Nueva Zelanda y Fiji de vacaciones con unos amigos; luego, no había tenido oportunidad de hacerlo más.

Consecuentemente, la perspectiva de viajar a Nuevo York le resultaba excitante. El colegio y las lecciones le ocuparon la mayor parte de los días de espera, junto con las visitas a su padre en el hospital. Y por las noches estaba Sasuke.

Se negaba llamar "hacer el amor" a lo que estaban haciendo. Solo dos personas que se quisieran realmen te hacían el amor. Entonces… ¿qué era lo que tenían?

Un trato. Lo que tenían era solo eso.

Nueva York era increíble. Le encantó el frenético ritmo de la ciudad, el ruido de las calles, la esponta neidad de la gente… El hotel era impresionante, la suite magnífica y el servicio para morirse.

Sasuke le había dicho que en un momento dado estaría ocupado por negocios todo el día, pero nada po día bajarle a ella el buen humor y la excitación, por lo que respondió que iría a ver la Galería de Arte. Se podría pasar allí el día entero, y luego estaban los museos y varios otros lugares de interés, eso por no mencionar los enormes almacenes.

Sasuke le dio un teléfono móvil y le dijo: - _Llévalo contigo y utilízalo para ponerte en con tacto conmigo cuando quieras. Usa los taxis y no te metas en el metro, ¿de acuerdo?-_

\- _Yo he vivido toda mi vida en una gran ciudad_. – Respondió ella y la expresión de él se endureció.

\- _Nueva York no es Sydney_ \- dijo él ofreciéndole un fajo de billetes-. _Y usa también esto_ –

\- _Yo tengo dinero_.- El de su sueldo, que había cambiado en dólares americanos.

\- _Tómalo_ – insistió el.

\- _No lo necesito_ \- remarcó ella.

- _Madre de Dios_ -exclamó él-. _¿Por qué tenemos que discutir?-_

 _-¿Por qué lo haces tú? No soy tonta y no saldré del hotel sin dinero suficiente para los taxis y para_ _comer. Si me quedo sin dinero, te llamaré, ¿de acuer do?_ –

Él metió el dinero en la caja fuerte de la suite y le dio la llave. - _Esto lo pone más fácil_.-

\- _Gracias_ –

Sasuke miró su reloj. - _Tengo que marcharme. ¿Te vas a quedar un rato aquí o vas a empezar ya a explorar la ciudad?-_

\- _Me voy ya mismo_ \- dijo ella sin dudarlo. Y lo hizo empezando por un museo.

Sasuke la llamó al móvil a mediodía, justo cuando ella se estaba comiendo un perrito caliente con mos taza y mayonesa. Tenia demasiadas cosas que ver y no iba a perder el tiempo comiendo en un restaurante.

\- _Debería estar de vuelta en el hotel a eso de las cinco y media. Saldremos fuera a_ cenar - le dijo él.

\- _Muy bien_ –

 _-¿Dónde estás?-_

 _\- En un puesto de perritos calientes._ –

\- _Pero, ¿dónde?-_

\- _Ya estamos... No puedo ver el nombre de la ca lle_ -

\- Sakura… - Pero ella lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera de cir nada más.

\- _Tengo un plano, pero todavía no lo he mirado. Si me pierdo, lo único que tengo que hacer es pre guntar a alguien_ \- dijo y cortó la comunicación.

Él se metió el teléfono en el bolsillo, agitó la ca beza y se reunió de nuevo con sus tres socios en el comedor del restaurante, mientras luchaba con la tentación de olvidarse de esa deliciosa comida a cambio de disfrutar de un perrito caliente en la calle con ella.

Sakura se estaba divirtiendo. Caminó por Central Park, miró escaparates, se tomó un refresco y luego se metió en el metro. Era de día, por Dios y ella llevaba unos vaqueros, zapatillas _y_ una chaqueta va quera. Nadie se metió con ella ni se sintió amenaza da en ningún momento cuando salió unas estaciones más adelante.

Pero cuando llegó a la calle, se percató de que algo había cambiado. El ambiento era diferente, de una forma que no sabía explicar, y el instinto le dijo que no tenía que quedarse allí. Su primer pensamiento fue tomar un taxi, pero no se veía ninguno. Muy bien, volvería al metro y toma ría uno que la llevara en la dirección de donde habla venido. Eso debería ser fácil si no se pasaba la estación. Entonces sonó su teléfono móvil. Solo podía ser una persona.

-¿Sasuke?-

-¿ _Donde están?-_ Ella parpadeó ante su evidente ira.

 _-¿Con exactitud?-_

\- No sigas con eso, Sakura.-

Entonces pasó un taxi y ella le hizo una seña de sesperada y se sintió enormemente aliviada cuando se detuvo. - _Estoy a punto de tomar un taxi. Estaré pronto en el hotel_.-

Media hora después, veinte minutos más tarde de lo que debería haber sido lo normal, estaba en el hotel. Minutos más tarde, abría la puerta de la suite. Sasuke la estaba esperando y ella solo tuvo que mirarlo una vez para darse cuenta de que estaba muy enfadado.

 _-¿Tienes idea de la hora que es?_ \- dijo él muy controladamente.

Ella, sin embargo, hubiera preferido que le grita ra. - _Lo siento_.-

Sakura no le estaba dando excusas vacías, solo se disculpaba, pero eso no hizo que disminuyera su enfado. -¿ _Me vas a explicar porqué llegas tan tarde?-_

\- _Me metí en el metro pretendiendo salir en la si guiente estación para luego volver en taxi al hotel, pero me equivoqué y fui demasiado lejos_.-

\- _Así que no me has hecho caso y te has metido sola en el metro_. _¿no? ¿Y no se te ha ocurrido que yo podría estar preocupado porque no hubieras vuelto al hotel a la hora que habíamos quedado? No sabía nada de ti y no contestaste cuando te llamé al móvil.-_

\- _No lo escuché sonar_.-

\- _No me sorprende_.-

\- _Muy bien, de ahora en adelante solo iré en taxis_.-

 _\- De ahora en adelante_ – la corrigió Sasuke - _ten drás una limosina alquilada a tu servicio para que te lleve donde quieras ir_. –

 _\- Eso es ridículo_.-

Sasuke se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. - _O eso o te quedas en el hotel_...-

-¡ _No me lo puedo creer! ¿Qué derecho tienes...?-_

\- _El derecho de un hombre que ha pagado por tus servicios_.- Eso fue como si la hubiera golpeado físicamente y el dolor la dejó sin habla momentáneamente.

\- _Por supuesto_ \- dijo ella por fin -. _He sido una tonta por olvidarlo_.- Luego, se acercó al armario, sacó ropa interior limpia y fue al baño.

- _No tardaré mucho en estar lista.-_ No pensaba siquiera en la comida, pero cualquier cosa le parecía mejor que permanecer allí.

Sakura salió un cuarto una hora más tarde ya maquillada. Una vez en el dormitorio, se puso unos pantalones negros de seda, una blusa del mismo co lor y una chaqueta roja. Luego, se puso los zapatos de tacón y tomó su bolso.

Sasuke la miró fijamente y se percató de la forma en que ella levantaba la mandíbula y la aparente frialdad de sus ojos. Se preguntó si ella tendría idea de lo mal que lo había pasado durante la hora que ha bía estado esperando sin saber nada de ella.

Sakura se dirigió a la puerta y luego se volvió y lo miró. _-¿Vamos?_ \- preguntó.

En el ascensor permanecieron en silencio y luego Sasuke la condujo al lujoso restaurante del hotel, donde los instalaron en su mesa y pronto se les acer có el sumiller. Sasuke pidió un conocido rioja y luego estudia ron la carta. Sakura pidió una sopa de primero y luego una ensalada César. Cuando el camarero se hubo retirado, Sasuke la miró extrañado.

 _-¿No tienes hambre?_ \- le preguntó.

\- _No_.-

Él tomó su copa de vino y lo probó. _-¿Pretendes que mantengamos la conversación a base de monosílabos?-_

Sakura le sonrió dulcemente. _-¿Cómo te ha ido el día? ¿Ha ido bien la reunión?-_

\- _Te estas pasando_.-

 _-¿De verdad? Creía que querías una conversación agradable_.-

\- _Vamos empezar ya con esto_ _,_ _¿quieres?-_

 _-¿Con qué?-_

Sasuke levantó su copa en un saludo silencioso. - _Con la discusión que estamos a punto de tener_.-

\- _No me gustan las demostraciones acaloradas en público_.-

 _\- Creo que nos las podemos arreglar para ser civi lizados_. –

\- _No tenemos nada de que discutir_.-

\- _Sí que tenemos_.-

El camarero apareció entonces con la sopa de ella _y_ el primer plato a base de marisco para Sasuke.

\- _No_ \- dijo ella luego -. _Tengo muy claros los de rechos que te da el contrato que firmamos por mis servicios. Y ahora, ¿comemos?-_

\- _Si no recuerdo mal, tus servicios fueron suge rencia tuya.-_

\- _Sí, por supuesto. Me disculpo por no haber re cordado mi lugar. En el futuro llamaré si voy a llegar tarde y habiendo experimentado ya el metro de Nue va York, sola y a la luz del día, te prometo que no re petiré la experiencia. ¿Te parece bien?-_

\- _Ahora te estás poniendo molesta._ –

Sakura lo miró fijamente. - _Hay que ver lo inteligente que eres. Te has dado cuenta de que esa era mi intención.-_ Terminaron con el primer plato y, minutos más tarde, el camarero les llevó el segundo.

\- _Sabiendo lo cabezota que eres_ \- dijo Sasuke - nunca _debería haberte dejado ir sola por la ciudad_.-

Ella lo miró con ojos brillantes. - _No soy cabezota_.-

\- _Sí que lo eres_.-

\- _No_ _,_ _no lo soy.-_

Sasuke arqueó una ceja y dijo: _-¿Quieres que empecemos una partida de volei-bol verbal?-_

-¡ _No te pongas en plan paterno conmigo, maldita sea_!-

-¿ _Y lo estoy haciendo?-_

\- _Me estas tratando como a una niña_.-

\- _Sakura. Doy gracias todos los días porque no seas nada más que una niña_. - Ella entendió eso inmediatamente y Sasuke vio cómo se ruborizaba. _-¿No dices nada a eso?-_

\- _Estoy intentando decidir si eso ha sido un cum plido o una acusación_.-

\- _Tal vez debieras dedicarte a terminar tu cena.-_

\- _Creo que he perdido el apetito_. –

Sasuke cortó un pedazo de su filete miñón y se lo ofreció a ella. - _Prueba esto_.- Sakura miró el pedazo de carne y luego agitó la cabeza.

Eran casi las once cuando volvieron a la suite y Sakura se quitó la chaqueta mientras Sasuke hacía lo mismo. Sin pararse a pensarlo, ella se volvió y se acercó a. él. - _Deja que te ayude_ \- le dijo.

Si dudaba, estaba perdida. Le soltó la corbata y empezó a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa.

 _-¿Qué haces?-_

\- _Me sorprende que lo preguntes_ \- dijo ella mien tas seguía desabrochándole la camisa -. _¿No es eso lo que hace una amante?-_

-¿ _Darle placer a su... benefactor_? Sakura lo miró a los ojos.

\- _Sí_.-

\- Pues como quieras.-

El tono de _su_ voz la animó a seguir. Con movimientos deliberados, se quitó la blusa y los pantalones, lo que la dejó en bragas, sujetador y zapatos de tacón. Esos zapatos le daban más altura, y había algo so fisticado y sexy en unos zapatos de tacón. Sakura necesitaba de toda la sofisticación sexy que pudiera conseguir.

\- _Llevas demasiada ropa_ \- le dijo a él.

\- _Me imagino que pretendes quitármela_.- Y así era. Le quitó los zapatos y calcetines. El resto fue sencillo, ya que, tan pronto como le bajó la cremallera de los pantalones, estos cayeron al suelo y él salió de ellos. Los calzoncillos siguieron el mismo camino y entonces él quedó gloriosamente desnudo delante de ella. Y excitado.

Sasuke vio la forma en que se le movió a ella la garganta y le brillaron los ojos. Si Sakura quería ju gar, él estaba más que contento de que lo fuera a ha cer. Empezó tentativamente, acariciándole los costa dos y el pecho con suavidad. Cuando llega al estomago de él, se le tensaron los músculos y luego ella siguió rozándole la parte interna de los muslos hasta que terminó abarcándole la virilidad con una mano.

Sasuke respiró agitadamente cuando ella empezó a frotarlo con un toque delicado que casi lo llevó al éxtasis.

Sakura se preguntó si sería capaz de besarlo de la forma más íntima posible.

¿No le había dado él ese placer a ella? ¿.Por qué no le iba a devolver el fa vor?

Deseaba ponerse de rodillas, sensual, sexualmente. Hacerlo gemir ante su contacto, que perdiera el control y se volviera completamente salvaje, como lo hacía ella en sus brazos.

¿No era eso lo que tenía que hacer una amante? ¿Satisfacer los deseos de un hombre y proporcionarle un placer desinhibido?

Fue una mezcla de instinto e imaginación lo que hizo que pronto él la hiciera levantarse; y la besara profundamente. Sasuke se tumbó en la cama con ella, haciéndala rodar de forma que la atrapo debajo. Pronto empezó a moverse rápida y duramente, hasta que todo estalló en pedazos. Para los dos.

Sakura lo sintió estremecerse y luego desplo marse sobre ella mientras los dos trataban de recupe rar el control de sus respiraciones. Él la besó en el cuello y ella le puso las manos, en la nuca, besándolo a su vez en la boca. Estaba tan extasiada que casi no se dio cuenta de que él se volvía de espaldas, arrastrándola con él y la sujetaba con firmeza por los hombros.

Le rozó un pezón con los dientes y luego se lo chupó. Con cuidado al principio _._ Luego con una sen sualidad que la hizo gritar mientras él la llevaba a la frontera entre el dolor y el placer. Sus hábiles manos crearon el caos en los sentidos de ella, hasta que perdió el control por completo. Y cuando Sakura pensaba que no podía soportar más, él la llevaba hasta mayores alturas todavía de pla cer.

Después, ella quedó tumbada a su lado tan sacia da que no se podía mover, y suspiró cuando él la en volvió en sus brazos. Lo último que ella recordó fueron los labios de él contra la sien, hasta que cerró los ojos y se dejó lle var por el sueño.

La reunión de Sasuke no iba a ser hasta las dos de la tarde y después del desayuno, Sakura llamó al hospital de Sydney para saber cómo estaba su padre. No había cambios, lo que la alivió. A las nueve, bajaron a la calle y tomaron la limosina que había alquilado Sasuke para dar un paseo por el centro de la ciudad.

\- _Esta fue tu ciudad de origen_ \- dijo ella.

\- _Sí_.-

-¿ _Qué parte de ella_?-

El Bronx. donde la ciudad decaía y las calles eran de lo peor. Pero eso había sido hacia toda una vida, aunque sería algo que él nunca olvidaría. - _Una de las menos atractivas_ \- respondió. Con esas palabras lo había dicho todo y nada. Un vacío que llegaba al alma.

Y ella lo oyó, lo sintió e instintivamente, supo que ese hombre tenía las raíces de un niño que habla sobrevivido a la calle. - Salgamos _y_ caminemos un poco – dijo necesitando sentir el aire fresco en la cara.

\- _Vamos a Central Park, a la Quinta Avenida_ \- le dijo él al conductor.

Después, almorzaran en uno de los muchos cafés y luego el conductor les llevó donde iba a tener lugar la reunión de Sasuke. Sakura hizo que la llevara a continuación a Greenwich Village, donde compró unos regalos para llevarlos a casa.

A las cinco, volvió al hotel, se duchó y se estaba vistiendo cuando Sasuke entró en la suite. Cenaron fuera, en Greenwich Village, donde ha bía muchos restaurantes y una vida nocturna muy animada y bohemia. A Sakura le encantó ese ambiente, y convenció a Sasuke para que fueran a ver una pequeña obra de teatro en uno de los cafes.

Aquello era magia, y a ella le encantaron los días que pasó en esa ciudad. Sasuke pudo pasar algunas mañanas con ella y fueron juntos a Staten Island en el ferry, exploraron los jardines botánicos... Por las noches cenaban fuera e iban al cine, a los teatros...

Las noches eran otra cosa y a cada una de ellas que pasaba, Sakura era más consciente de sus trai doras emociones y necesidades. Experimentaba una sensación de plenitud que no había experimentado nunca antes, un conocimiento sensual que florecía en su interior. Se decía a sí misma que no tenía que darle su co razón a Sasuke, pero ella misma no se hacía mucho caso, segura de su capacidad para controlar sus pro pias emociones.

El día de su marcha llegó demasiado pronto, y volaron a Sydney el domingo por la mañana tempra no. Ese mismo día, Sakura fue al hospital a ver a su padre. Parecía cansado y había cambiado de color. ¿O sería porque llevaba toda una semana sin verlo?

Eso la preocupó. Cuando se marchó, se pasó por la tienda de Ino y estuvo una hora con su amiga. Cuando volvió a casa. Sasuke estaba en el despa cho trabajando con el ordenador. Él la miró y cuando vio las ojeras que tenia, lo cerró todo y dijo: - Creo que es mejor que nos acostemos.-

\- _No estoy cansada_.-

\- _Sí que lo estás_.-

\- _No, no lo estoy.-_

Él la tomó en brazos con facilidad y la llevó al dormitorio, luego se desnudó e hizo lo mismo con ella y la hizo meterse en la cama. Él era cálido y sólido, y Sakura no protestó cuando se tumbó junto a ella. - _Duerme_ \- le ordenó y ella lo hizo. Larga y profundamente y se despertó justo antes de amanecer. Fue entonces cuando hicieron el amor, lentamente y con tanto cuidado que ella casi deseó llorar.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola!.

Lo sé.. no me miren feo. He tardado con la continuación, pero vean el lado positivo… estoy creando 2 historias y hoy les traigo el capitulo 8 de esta. =)

Espero que las nuevas historias : "Más que un juego" y " Hateful People", sean de su agrado, ya que "Amantes por Contrato" está próximo a terminar.

Sin más rodeos, les dejo el cap.

Saludos!

Bai bai =)

* * *

Capítulo 8

* * *

El colegio la llevó de vuelta a la realidad y a una rutina diaria que incluía a Konohamaru en la clase. El chico se estaba curando bien y se comportaba con la arrogancia clásica de los adolescentes. El último semestre del año solía ser frenética con la preparación de los exámenes finales, e incrementaba el nivel de estrés tanto para los estudiantes como para los profesores.

Los días parecían unirse unos con otros para Sakura, yendo al colegio, visitando a su padre por las tardes y atendiendo a los eventos sociales con Sasuke por las noches. Sus apariciones como su compañera estaban causando bastantes especulaciones y, mientras que nadie cuestionaba la elección de compañía femenina por parte de Sasuke Uchiha, había una curiosidad evidente acerca de la procedencia y estatus social de

ella.

Un estatus que no era nada en comparación con la élite que asistía a una cena privada dada por uno de los más ricos personajes de la ciudad, famoso por la devoción que tenía por buscar dinero para obras de caridad, pensaba Sakura algunas semanas más tarde, mientras estaba al lado de Sasuke conversando educadamente con el resto de los comensales.

- _¿Y a qué se dedica usted?_ \- le preguntó la mujer con la que estaba hablando.

\- _Enseño literatura inglesa_ \- respondió ella.

\- _Qué interesante. Supongo que en un colegio pri vado, ¿no?-_

\- _Estatal_ \- respondió ella y vio como la mujer en tornaba levemente los párpados.

Sasuke Uchiha despertaba el respeto y daba grandes cantidades de dinero para obras de caridad, así que, a toda costa, debía ser agradado. Sakura se percató de que era eso lo que la mujer esta ba pensando, y le hizo bastante gracia.

En ese momento él se volvió, vio su expresión y le preguntó: _-¿Otra copa?-_

\- _No, gracias.-_

-¿ _Algo te ha hecho gracia?-_

\- _El objetivo económico del año de la Fundación de Caridad se alcanzaría con facilidad si todas las mujeres presentes donaran las joyas que llevan_.-

\- _Tal vez debieras sugerirlo._ –

Ella lo miró fijamente. -¿ _Y causar una revolución? No creo_.-

Y hablando de revolución, en ese momento entró en la sala nada mas y nada menos que la hermosa Karin, agarrándose como una parra a su compañero masculino. Sakura pensó que aquello era un montaje deliberado. El blanco era Sasuke y el arma los celos. Pero no parecía funcionar y Sakura casi sintió lástima por ellos cuando se sentaron para cenar.

La mesa era larga y estaba elegantemente puesta, con porcelana china, brillantes cubiertos de plata, vasos y copas de cristal dispuestos a ser llenados con una buena selección de vinos de magníficas cosechas y grandes reservas.

Bien fuera por accidente o deliberadamente, Karin se sentó junto a Sasuke y Sakura se aseguró a sí misma que no le importaba. Los camareros uniformados sirvieron una magní fica cena de cinco platos, durante la cual Sakura tuvo una interesante conversación con el hombre que estaba sentado a su lado, acerca de la política econó mica del gobierno para financiar el sistema educativo.

Eso la ayudó a ignorar los sutiles gestos que Karin empezó a hacer. Las manos elegantes y bien cuidadas que de vez en cuando posaba en el brazo de Sasuke, su leve sonrisa, su risa, el ronroneo felino de su voz...

Sasuke estaba encantador y solícito con Sakura y ella le respondía igualmente. Siguiendo su papel, pensó ella.

 _-¿Más vino?-_

Miró a Sasuke, vio el destello de sus ojos y deseó golpearlo. El muy canalla se estaba divirtiendo con todo aquello. Le resultó fácil ofrecerle una sonrisa, le puso una mano en el muslo y le clavó las uñas, luego empezó a acercarle levemente los dedos hasta el vientre.

\- _No, gracias_.-

- _Ten cuidado, pequeña_ \- le advirtió él.

Sakura abrió mucho los ojos. - _No sé a qué te refieres._ –

\- _Me pregunto si serás tan valiente cuando estemos solos_.-

\- _Cuenta con ello_.-

 _-¿Me estas retando?-_

\- _Al parecer, nadie se atreve a hacer eso contigo_.-

-¿Y tu crees que eso me puede hacer bien? - bromeó Sasuke.

\- _Sí._ –

Los cafés se sirvieron en otra sala y fue allí donde comenzó el verdadero propósito de la velada, cuando numerosos e interesantes objetos fueron subastados. Pinturas, objetos de arte, joyas... Era una mezcla de todo y el proceso de la subasta la intrigaba, ya que la cosa no se trataba de los objetos en sí mismos, sino de quién podía pujar y quién podía superar a quién.

 _-¿Ves algo que te guste?_ \- le preguntó Sasuke y ella le señaló un pequeño cuadro.

\- _Cuando se subaste, tú puja_.-

Luego le dio un límite y ella lo miró sorprendida _-¿Lo dices en serio?-_

\- _Si no, no te lo diría_.-

Sakura observó con interés renovado y, cuando salió a subasta el cuadro, ella fue fa primera en pujar. Karin la siguió y, según subían las pujas, lo mismo sucedía con las especulaciones de los invitados, ya que era evidente que estaba teniendo lugar una batalla particular entre las dos.

Aquello era por una buena causa, se repetía Sakura para sí según iban subiendo las pujas por pasos de cien dólares. Sasuke se lo podía permitir, pero de todas formas, ella no quiso superar el límite que le había puesto. Lo mismo que tampoco quiso mirar a Karin cuando el subastador levantó el mazo.

\- _A la una, a las dos..._ –

\- _Mil_.-

Se produjo un murmullo ante la puja de Sasuke y Sakura vio incrédula como Karin se tomaba ganar como un reto personal.

Ahora no le cabía a nadie la duda de que aquello era una batalla entre la novia y la amante. - _Tres mil dólares A la una, a las dos… Vendido al señor Sasuke Uchiha.-_

 _-¿Eso lo has hecho para demostrar algo?_ \- le preguntó Sakura.

\- _Sí, eso creo.-_

 _-¿Y tenías que hacerlo tan públicamente?-_

- _A ti te ha gustado el cuadro y yo lo he comprado. El dinero va para obras de caridad. Fin de la_ _historia_.-

\- _No. No es así.-_

\- _Tu razonamiento me fascina_.-

\- Enhorabuena, querido.-

Los dos se volvieron al oír a Karin.

\- _Es una bonita pintura. Espero que le guste a Sakura_.-

\- _Me siento halagada_ \- dijo ella educadamente y vio la mueca de Karin.

\- _Sasuke es muy generoso, ¿no es así, querido?_ \- dijo Karin.

Luego se volvió al hombre que tenía al lado y lo presentó como Suigetsu.

Suigetsu tomó la mano de Sakura, se inclinó y se la besó, sosteniéndola un poco más de lo debido.

\- Encantado.- Dijo el joven de blancos cabellos.

Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa educada y luego retiró la mano. Sasuke se limitó a saludarlo inclinando la cabeza. La tensión era evidente y después de murmurar una excusa, Sakura se dirigió al tocador de señoras. Salió cinco minutos más tarde y se encontró con que Karin la estaba esperando.

\- _Ah, estás aquí. A Sasuke le ha preocupado tu ausencia_.-

-¿ _De verdad?-_

\- _Todavía no he descubierto cuál es tu atracción, pero debe ser algo fuerte para haber capturado a Sasuke_.-

- _Tal vez se me dé bien el sexo, ¿no?_ –

La mirada de Karin se endureció. - _No te pases de lista, querida_.-

\- _No se me ocurriría. Y ahora, si este pequeño encuentro viene a algo, es mejor que vayas al grano_.-

\- _Suigetsu está fascinado contigo_. –

Aquello era increíble, pensó Sakura. - _¿Me estás ofreciendo a Suigetsu a cambio de Sasuke_?-

\- _Suigetsu es rico y encantador_. –

\- _Y mientras haya dinero... ¿No?-_

Karin sonrió como una gata. - Ya veo que nos entendemos.-

\- _No, no nos entendemos_ -

-¿ _Entonces no vas a jugar_?-

- _A ninguno de tus juegos_. - respondió ella, y se alejó.

Sasuke observó cómo Sakura se acercaba a él. Había algo en ella que le había llegado al corazón. Sintió cómo se le agitaban las entrañas como siempre que la veía y el deseo ardió en su interior. Luego, su mirada se endureció cuando vio a Suigetsu interponerse en su camino.

¿Celos? No era una emoción que le gustara, y la desechó cuando Sakura le ofreció una sonrisa educada a Suigetsu, puso a su lado y continuó hasta donde estaba él.

-¿ _Quieres más café?_ \- le preguntó él cuando estuvo a su lado.

-¿ _Podría ser algo mas fuerte?_ –

Sasuke sonrió. - _Deja que me lo imagine, Karin te ha dicho algo_.-

\- _No ha sido divertido_.-

\- _La subasta casi ha terminado ya_.-

 _-¿Entonces nos podemos marchar ya?_ –

Sasuke se rió. - _Tu ansiedad por volver a casa me sobrecoge_.-

\- _Es una cuestión de opciones_. –

Él le acarició entonces el cuello. - _Diez minutos, pequeña_.-

Esperaron hasta que estuvieron en el coche y ya lejos.

-¿ _Quieres hablarme de ello?_ \- le dijo.

En la oscuridad, Sakura no le podía ver la ex presión del rostro. - _El dinero tiene sus propias reglas_ \- dijo.

\- _Explícate_.-

\- _Bueno, déjame ver. Dos hombres ricos, dos mujeres. ¿Importa algo realmente quién está emparejado con quien? Karin me propuso un cambio de pareja y yo no quise_. – Le dedicó una mirada rápida y vio el movimiento de la boca de él a la luz de los faros de un coche que pasaba.

\- _No tiene gracia_ \- dijo. Si él se hubiera reído, le habría pegado. Pero no lo hizo, y ella permaneció en silencio durante el resto del trayecto.

Sasuke la dejó entrar primero en la casa y una vez en la habitación, Sakura se desnudó en silencio, se desmaquilló y se cepilló los dientes más vigorosa mente de lo habitual, luego se puso la camiseta de dormir y. cuando volvió al dormitorio, vio que Sasuke ya se había acostado.

Estaba apoyado en las almohadas, con el pecho desnudo y las sábanas por la cintura. Cuando ella se acostó, lo hizo de manera que le dio la espalda. Segundos más tarde, él apagó la lámpara de la mesilla de noche y la habitación quedó en la oscuridad. Sakura no se movió y acompasó deliberadamente la respiración para hacerse la dormida, obligando se a relajarse mientras contaba mentalmente los minutos.

Pero no lograba dormirse.

¿Por qué su imaginación no dejaba de darle vueltas al hombre que estaba a su lado?

Tuvo que admitir que lo deseaba. Que necesitaba sus caricias, la sensación de su boca. Unas imágenes evocadoras surgieron en su mente y se agitó. Estiró una pierna y luego se preguntó qué pasaría si dejaba que su mano izquierda vagabundeara un poco...

-¿ _Quieres jugar?-_

Sakura se quedó helada cuando unas manos se deslizaron bajo ella y la hicieron colocarse sobre él. Sasuke le colocó luego las manos en la nuca, haciéndole bajar la cabeza y tomó posesión de su boca con un beso profundo y apasionado mientras le recorría la espalda con las manos. Luego la hizo sentarse sobre él.

Con un solo y primitivo movimiento, la levantó y luego la hizo bajar, oyéndola gemir cuando sus músculos se estiraron para acomodarlo y empezaba a moverse lentamente hasta que ella tomó su ritmo. Ella solo pudo dejarse llevar y tragó saliva cuando él la hizo rodar, de forma que sus posiciones quedaron invertidas.

Cada vez que se unían, ella pensaba que no podía ser más, pero lo era. Se pegó contra él y gritó cuando la boca de él le chupó un pezón y se lo mordisqueó levemente. Las sensaciones le inundaron el cuerpo y le apoyó las manos en los hombros, acariciándoselos, y luego se los puso en la nuca, atrayendo su cabeza y tomando posesión de su boca con tanta ansia que casi perdió la noción del tiempo y del lugar, hasta que solo quedaron el hombre, el momento y la pasión.

Había pasado una semana desde que habían llevado a Kizashi a una habitación privada y, cuando Sakura preguntó por la razón de ello, le dijeron que eran instrucciones de Sasuke Uchiha.

-¿ _No prefieres que tu padre muera con dignidad en la intimidad de su propia habitación?_ – le preguntó Sasuke cuando ella le pidió explicaciones.

\- Sí, pero…-

Él la hizo callar poniéndole un dedo en los labios. - Nada de peros, pequeña. Yo me ocupare de todo.-

Algo por lo que estaría más atada a él todavía. Cuando lo dejara pretendía devolverle todo lo que pudiera. Era una cuestión de orgullo, del suyo.

Las visitas al hospital empezaron a dejarla agota da emocionalmente, ya que su padre parecía estar peor a cada día que pasaba y, se le rompió el corazón cuando un lunes entró en su habitación y vio que le habían puesto oxígeno y estaba inconsciente.

Sakura no quiso dejarlo y localizó a la jefa de enfermeras, le hizo las preguntas pertinentes y luego llamó a Sasuke.

Segundos mas tarde, él le preguntaba: -¿ _Problemas?-_

Sakura lo había interrumpido en mitad de una reunión y se disculpó. - _Es mi padre. Me gustaría quedarme un tiempo con él_.-

\- _Mantente en contacto conmigo_ \- dijo él sin más.

\- _Sí_.-

Sakura cortó la comunicación y se quedó mirando a la pared ausentemente. Llevaba meses sabiendo que eso iba a suceder, pero nada podía haberla preparado para el momento en que su padre desapareciera realmente de este mundo. Se volvió lentamente, volvió a la habitación de su padre y se sentó, tomándole la mano.

Fue así como la encontró Sasuke una hora más tarde. Había dispuesto que le sirvieran la comida allí, y permaneció a su lado hasta poco antes de mediano che, cuando murió Kizashi.

Sasuke la acompañó fuero de la habitación y la abrazó. Sakura no pudo llorar; estaba como atontada y al cabo de unos minutos, levantó la cabeza y retrocedió un paso.

- _Estoy bien_ – dijo. Pero estaba lejos de eso. Su rostro estaba muy pálido y el dolor se notaba en sus grandes ojos verdes.

Fue Sasuke el que se ocupó de las formalidades y luego la llevó de vuelta a casa, donde llenó el jacuzzi, tomó una botella de vino fría y dos copas y luego la desnudó. Él también se despojó de sus ropas. En traron en el agua y la abrazó por la espalda. Más tarde, se secó, se acostaron y él la siguió abrazando.

Las semanas siguientes tuvieron una cualidad de irrealidad y Sakura se centró en su trabajo. Por las noches planeaba cenas muy elaboradas que requerían intensos preparativos y Sasuke se percataba de lo pálida que estaba y de cómo estaba perdiendo peso. Entonces, un día decidió que ya bastaba, hizo unas cuantas llamadas telefónicas y se aseguró de estar en casa cuando ella llegó a casa la tarde siguiente.

Sakura lo miró sorprendida. - _Has llegado pronto_ \- dijo. Tenía un aspecto frágil y Sasuke se tuvo que meter las manos en los bolsillos para no abrazarla.

\- _Nos vamos a la Costa Dorada a pasar el fin de semana_.-

Ella abrió mucho los ojos. - _Estas de broma, ¿no_?-

\- _No. Tenemos que estar en el aeropuerto dentro de una hora_.-

\- _Pero no podemos irnos con tan poco tiempo...-_

\- _Sí, podemos. Y ahora, ¿haces tú tus maletas o te las hago yo? Tú eliges_.-

 _-¿Por qué?-_

El ya estaba subiendo las escaleras. -¿ _Necesitas una razón específica?-_

\- _jSí, maldita sea!_ \- dijo ella y lo siguió, enfadada.

La ira era algo que él podía soportar. Lo que no podía era el comportamiento, como atontado, que ella había mostrado desde la muerte de su padre.

Llegaron al dormitorio y allí había dos bolsas de viaje, una llena y la otra vacía,

\- _No quiero ir a ninguna parte_ –

\- _Pues vas a ir_ \- insistió Sasuke mientras abría el armario de ella y empezaba a sacar cosas.

Sakura lo observó incrédula mientras tiraba sus ropas sobre la cama. -¿ _Qué te crees que estás haciendo_?-

\- _Salimos de aquí dentro de diez minutos_. –

Ella se acercó entonces y lo aparto -¡ _Maldita sea! Ya lo hago yo_.-

Minutos después, había colocado de nuevo en sus perchas la ropa que él había elegido y luego hizo su propia selección. - _Me sería de ayuda si me dijeras si este viaje es por negocios o solo por placer_ –

 _\- Por placer_ \- le informó Sasuke.

\- _Eres el hombre más enervante y autoritario que haya tenido la desgracia de conocer_.-

-¿Desgracia. Sakura?-

\- _Bueno, eso no es exactamente cierto_ –

\- _Gracias_ \- dijo él mientras ella seguía haciendo el equipaje.

Llegaron al aeropuerto con muy poco tiempo y fueron de los últimos en embarcar en un vuelo que, una hora más tarde, los dejó en Coolangatta.

Sasuke alquiló un coche. Ya era de noche cuando llegaron a la zona turística costera, que estaba situa da a treinta kilómetros al norte. Unos altos edificios de apartamentos y hoteles parecían centinelas iluminados del litoral y Sasuke condujo por la Playa Principal hasta el complejo tu rístico Sheraton, un edificio bajo y construido junto al océano.

La suite era espaciosa y con una vista como para morirse. Había champan en un cubo de hielo, flores, frutas frescas y bombones para darles la bienvenida.

\- _Decadente_ \- dijo Sakura mientras miraba por la ventana la gran laguna, con un bar en una isla y puentes que llevaban a él.

Ya estaba un poco menos pálida, pensó aliviado Sasuke. Y su sonrisa era recompensa suficiente para el esfuerzo que había hecho.

-¿ _Podemos pasear un poco por ahí fuera_? –

El champán podía esperar. - _Si eso es lo que quieres...-_

Sakura se volvió hacia él. -¿ _Es que me estás mimando_?-

 _\- Un poco_ \- respondió él y ella sonrió levemente.

\- _Eso puede ser peligroso_.-

 _\- Ya lo había pensado_.-

\- _Creo que deberíamos ir a dar ese paseo_ \- respon dió ella solemnemente y se dirigieron a la puerta.

El fresco aire de la noche les dio en la cara cuan do salieron a la zona de la laguna, y ella no dijo nada cuando Sasuke la tomó de la mano y entrelazó los de dos con los suyos.

Se acercaron a la playa y caminaron por ella hasta salir de la zona iluminada, luego volvieron, entraron de nuevo en el hotel y cruzaron el puente que daba a la marina. Allí había cafés, restaurantes, tiendas e inmediatamente al lado, estaba el Palazzo Versace, donde no se había reparado en gastos para completar su lujoso diseño.

Se tomaron un café con licor en una de las terrazas que daban a la marina con sus lujosos yates. La zona tenía un ambiente que era a la vez refina do y casual, además de que debía ser muy popular, por la cantidad de gente que había por allí.

Sakura pudo sentir cómo se disipaba en ella algo de la tensión. ¿Tal vez por el aire del mar? ¿La perspectiva de dos días a solas con Sasuke sin que nada los interrumpiera? ¿El hecho de que no hubiera ninguna clase de reunión social en perspectiva?

Mar, sol y arena, pensó, y eso la llenó de placer.

Sasuke la miró aprobándola. El moño que llevaba en el cabello se estaba empezando a deshacer y él con tuvo la tentación de quitarle el resto de las horquillas. Deseó abarcarle el delicado rostro y acariciarle la boca con la suya, saboreándosela para luego deslizar la lengua en su interior y tomar posesión de ella como preludio de una intimidad mayor.

En ese momento, Sakura lo miró y él vio como ella abría más los ojos y se ruborizaba. Entonces sin tió algo en el corazón cuando ella le sonrió. - _Estás cansada_ \- le dijo él amablemente y Sakura levantó una ceja.

-¿ _Lo estoy?-_

\- D _efinitivamente_.-

\- _¿Por qué me da la impresión de que mientras que la cama es una opción, dormir no lo es_?- Él le acarició entonces la mejilla.

\- _Eso en su momento_.- Sasuke se levantó y le dio la mano para ayudarla. Su mirada tenía una promesa de pasión y algo más. - Yo me ocuparé de hacer todo el trabajo - dijo.

Sakura tragó el nudo que, repentinamente, se le había hecho en la garganta. - _Bueno, eso es un alivio_.-

Mucho más tarde, ella pensó que la intimidad no llevaba a nada mucho mejor que eso. Él tenía el tacto, la habilidad, el conocimiento suficientes como para volver loca a una mujer. Un leve roce de sus dedos, un roce de su boca y ella estallaba en llamas.

Cuando estaba a punto de dormirse, pensó que podría ser que él hubiera empezado aquello, pero había sido ella la que lo había terminado. Gloriosamente exultantes en una culminación mutua que los había llevado hasta lo más alto. Lo había oído gemir un instante antes de que hubiera cortado sus gritos con los labios, y sus cuerpos se convulsionaron juntos. Luego, se estremecieron con un calor de pasión tan intenso que ella dudó mucho que nunca hubiera experimentado nada igual.

Sakura se quedó dormida y despertó cuando los experimentados dedos de él la volvieron a acariciar y volvieron a empezar. Se pegó a él cuando le chupó los senos, torturándola hasta que gritó. Luego le cubrió de besos hasta la base del cuello y a continuación, tomó posesión de su boca con un beso que le quito la respiración.

Con un solo movimiento. Sasuke se puso de espaldas arrastrándola con él y ella sonrió cuando le tocó el turno de acariciarlo antes de tomarlo en su interior, montándolo duramente hasta que la respiración se le escapó entre los dientes apretados.

Después, él la siguió abrazando y le apartó el ca bello del rostro. - _Espero que no tengas planes para nada aventura do durante las próximas horas_ \- dijo ella.

-¿ _Nada de unas carreras vigorosas por la playa_? ¿ _Un baño en la laguna_? ¿ _Un partido de tenis mañanero_? - bromeó él y le dio un beso en la frente.

\- _Como mucho un desayuno en la cama a las ocho_.-

- _A las ocho y media_ \- respondió él acariciándola.

\- _Muy bien_.-

Sakura cerró los ojos sin ser consciente de que Sasuke la estaba mirando mientras se quedaba dormida. Se despertó cuando escuchó el timbre de la puerta. Era un botones que les llevaba el desayuno. Se puso una bata mientras Sasuke lo llevaba todo a la mesa.

Él había descorrido las cortinas y tenían una vista magnífica sobre el océano. Zumo de naranja, cereales y un café aromático para ella y beicon, huevos y tomates para Sasuke. Después, se ducharon y se dedicaron a explorar el Palazzo Versace. Volvieron al hotel para tumbarse lánguidamente bajo una sombrilla junto a la laguna.

Aquello era maravillosamente relajante, pensó Sakura mientras paseaba la vista por el agua de la laguna. Había una pacifica sensación de aislamiento y de estar fuera del tiempo, ayudada por la inmensidad del océano. Podía cerrar los ojos e imaginarse que estaban en el borde del mundo.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola!.

Sè que he tardado semanas, últimamente no he tenido suficiente tiempo para actualizar, pero justo ahora estoy decidida a subir los próximos días los 3 capítulos faltantes de esta historia. Gracias a las lectoras que están esperando los capítulos, se las debo, por ello, estén pendientes.

Saludos!

Bai bai =)

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

* * *

\- _¿Quieres que almorcemos aquí o vamos al Tedder Avenue?_ -

El sonido de la voz de Sasuke la hizo sentarse y se bajó las gafas de sol. - _¿Puedo elegir? Tedder Avenue_.-

La zona había cambiado desde la última vez que ella había estado allí y ahora estaba llena de cafeterías y terrazas donde la élite social se sentaba en las terrazas para ver y ser vista. La Costa Dorada proporcionaba un relajado estilo de vida, muy lejos de la agitación de la ciudad. Las casas eran de todo tipo, estilo griego, toscano, caribeño, provenzal y andaluz, de colores variados y con nombres exóticos. Y también estaban extraordinarias mansiones junto al río Nerang y enormes y blancas playas de arena. Para Sakura era un lugar maravilloso.

Sasuke eligió un restaurante cuya especialidad era el pescado y marisco y los dos disfrutaron de langostinos, ostras y langosta servidos con una gran variedad de ensaladas. Sasuke pidió champán, un magnifico Dom Perignon muy frío.

-¿ _Estamos celebrando algo?_ \- le preguntó ella.

Sasuke tocó el borde de su copa con la de ella. - _La vida_ \- respondió sonriendo - ¿ _No es una celebración en si misma?_

Sí, pensó ella muy consciente de que él había organizado ese fin de semana con solo ese propósito en mente. Y, por un tiempo, ella iba a compartir la suya. Luego, se separarían y seguiría cada cual su camino. Pero, para ella, la vida ya nunca sería la misma.

Cuando llegara el momento, ¿sería capaz de apartarse fácilmente de él?

¿Por qué solo con pensarlo sentía un dolor interior?

Cada día, cada noche entre sus brazos, le hacían más difícil la perspectiva de la separación, ya que había una necesidad intrínseca que temía que solo él podía llenar. Era algo más que sexo. Era una parte de su corazón, de su alma, de todo lo que ella era y más.

¿Podría ser amor?

Cielo santo. Estaba siendo una tonta dejando que emociones se impusieran a su cerebro. Enamorarse de Sasuke Uchiha era muy parecido a asomarse al borde de un precipicio. La supervivencia no era una opción. Cuando se marchara, sería lo más duro que habría hecho en toda su vida.

¿Y Sasuke?

¿Podría cambiarla por otra sin pensárselo dos veces?

Estaba segura de que había un montón de mujeres dispuestas a tomar su lugar, con Karin a la cabeza.

… Seguramente, al cabo de unas semanas, él se habría olvidado de su existencia.

-¿ _Más champán_?-

Miró su copa vacía y no recordó haberla terminado. - _Si, por favor_.-

Sakura raramente tomaba más de una copa, y Sasuke la miró con los párpados entornados mientras rellenaba las dos copas. Después de almorzar, el Uchiha le sugirió un paseo en coche por el interior y se dirigieron al monte Tamborine, donde recorrieron algunas tiendas de artesa nía, y luego volvieron a la costa por Canungra.

Ya habla oscurecido cuando volvieron al hotel. Se ducharon, se vistieron y fueron andando hasta la ma rina, donde cenaron en un restaurante famoso por su buena cocina. En la sobremesa, estuvieron charlando, disfrutando del vino y de la tranquila vista hasta casi las once de la noche, cuando volvieron a su suite del hotel, donde hicieron el amor larga y dulcemente.

El domingo, se levantaron tarde, bajaron a desa yunar al comedor y luego se tumbaron bajo una de las sombrillas junto a la laguna. Después hicieron un pequeño crucero en barco por los canales y volvie ron a tiempo para cambiarse, hacer las maletas y volver al aeropuerto para tomar el vuelo nocturno a Sydney.

Había sido un fin de semana maravilloso y, exac tamente, lo que ella necesitaba, pensó Sakura du rante el vuelo.

\- _Gracias._ –

Sasuke le tomó la mano y se la llevó a los labios. - _De nada_.-

Esperó hasta el amanecer para decirle que iba a tomar el primer vuelo de la mañana para Melboume, ya que tenía algunas reuniones allí, y en Adelaida, Brisbane y Perth.

-¿ _Cuánto tiempo vas a estar fuera?_ \- le preguntó ella mientras él la mantenía abrazada después de pasar toda la noche haciendo el amor tumultuosamente.

\- _Tres o cuatro días_ \- respondió él y le rozó los la bios con los suyos -. _Échame de menos_.-

Oh, sí, lo haría. Todos los días, todas las noches. Sobre todo por las noches. - _Puede_ \- dijo ella y él le mordió el lóbulo de una oreja -. _¡Eso duele!_

\- _Eso pretendía_.-

Ella le devolvió el mordisco. Y se sorprendió cuando él la hizo darse la vuelta y se colocó enci ma.

-¿ _Quieres jugar?-_

La boca de él estaba muy cerca de uno de sus se nos y ella apretó los labios contra la frente de Rafael, bajándolos luego hasta su nariz. Luego, ladeó la boca para besarla de lleno en los labios. - Creo que deberías conservar tus energías - murmuró Sakura.

Sasuke se rió y la sorprendió con beso breve y duro. - _Ah, te preocupas por mi bienestar_ – murmuró - _Muy conmovedor. Pero ya es hora de ducharme, ves tirme y de que me vaya al aeropuerto_.-

Cuando salió del cuarto de baño, ella estaba dor mida y no la despertó mientras se vestía. Luego, se quedó mirándola por un momento y lamentó tener que marcharse. Se inclinó y le apartó suavemente un mechón de cabello de la cara, se volvió y salió de la habitación.

Sakura se dijo a sí misma que estaba disfrutando de la libertad de estar completamente a cargo de su vida durante la ausencia de Sasuke, pero solo tuvo que pasar sola la primera noche en la cama que habían compartido para darse cuenta de que se había equivocado. Echaba mucho de menos estar entre sus brazos, la sensación de su cálido cuerpo contra el suyo propio. Echaba de menos el sexo, pero lo peor de todo era que lo echaba de menos a él. Consecuentemente, pasó una noche agitada y, a la mañana siguiente se despertó decidida a minimizar los efectos de su ausencia.

Llamó a Ino y ésta la invitó a quedarse en su casa el martes por la noche. Además, ella le había prometido a Konohamaru que lo invitaría a comer en un restaurante si sacaba buenas notas en las pruebas de antes de los exámenes finales, cosa que el chico ha bía hecho, así que decidió invitarlo a cenar el miér coles por la noche.

Eso le dejaba libre el jueves. Tal vez con Ino y algunas amigas más, podrían orga nizar una fiesta o ir al cine. Entre el colegio, preparar las lecciones y una vida social activa, no tendría tiempo de pensar en el hom bre dinámico que había logrado metérsele bajo la piel e invadir su corazón.

El martes por la tarde, Sakura entró en el super mercado, tomó un carrito y empezó a llenarlo de co sas. Eran casi las cinco cuando volvió a la casa y em pezó con los preparativos. Ino llamó a la puerta a las seis y Sakura se secó las manos y le abrió la puerta exterior. Luego fue a hacer lo mismo con la puerta de la casa.

\- _Vaya, esto tiene clase de verdad_ \- dijo Ino cuando entró -. ¿ _Me enseñas la casa?-_

\- _Claro, ¿por qué no? ¿Después de cenar? Tome mos primero una copa de vino y luego cenaremos. Después te enseñaré la casa_.- Estaba bien eso de sentarse y charlar con la tran quilidad que daba una larga amistad. La cena no es tuvo mal y así se lo dijo Ino.

\- _Tú le amas, ¿no?-_ Ino preguntó eso de repente y a Sakura le costó un momento encontrar la voz para responder.

\- _Hey, soy yo, Ino. ¿Recuerdas?_ –

Sakura se puso en pie y empezó a recoger la mesa. - _No estarías aquí con él si no te importara_. –

La amistad tenía sus desventajas. Una amiga no se echa atrás y te conoce demasiado bien, pensó Sakura. - _Estoy tratando de aceptarlo_ \- respondió ella tranquilamente.

La casa y el terreno encantaron a Ino y des pués, tomaron unos cafés, vieron unas películas de vídeo y se acostaron tarde. A Sakura le costó trabajo dormir y se despertó al amanecer, se levantó y, después de ducharse y vestirse, bajó a la planta baja, abrió su cartera y empezó con el trabajo del día.

Sasuke no la había llamado, pero tampoco ella ha bía esperado que lo hiciera. Tenía el número de su teléfono móvil y podía llamarlo cuando quisiera.

¿Pero qué le iba a decir? ¿Que lo echaba de menos?

\- _Hola, te has levantado pronto_. - Levantó la mirada y se encontró con la alegre cara de Ino.

\- _El café está caliente_ \- dijo mientras metía todo de nuevo en la cartera -. _¿Qué quieres desayunar? -_ Ino llenó dos tazas de café.

\- _Lo mismo que tu_.-

-¿ _Y si nos vamos al cine el jueves por la noche_?-

\- _Lo echas de menos, ¿eh?-_

\- _Sí_.-

\- _De acuerdo. Pero antes nos vamos a cenar, ¿te parece bien? Yo elijo el restaurante y tú la película_.-

\- _Hecho_.-

Media hora más tarde, cada una se metía en su coche y se fueran a sus respectivos trabajos.

Para Konohamaru era importante que nadie en el cole gio supiera que su profesora de literatura inglesa lo iba a invitar a cenar, por consiguiente se comportó con toda normalidad durante las clases.

Sakura había quedado con él en el restaurante. Él había insistido en que iría en el metro y no quiso que ella lo recogiera en su casa. El teléfono sonó justo cuando ella estaba termi nando de vestirse y contestó desde el dormitorio.

\- _Sakura_. –

El sonido de la voz de Sasuke la llenó de alegría. - _Hola_.-

-¿ _Algún problema?-_

\- _Todo va bien, ¿Dónde estás?-_

\- _En Perth Y todo va bien también por aquí. Lle garé el viernes en el vuelo de la tarde_.-

\- _De acuerdo_.-

-¿ _Solo eso?-_

El humor se notaba en su voz y ella añadió: - _La casa está muy solitaria sin ti. La risa de Sasuke le produjo un efecto extraño en las entrañas_.-

\- _Me siento tentado de decirte que tomes el vuelo de por la mañana y te reúnas conmigo aquí.-_

\- _Yo tengo un trabajo, ¿recuerdas?-_

\- _Puedes llamar diciendo que te has puesto enfer ma_.-

\- _No, no puedo_.-

\- _No hagas planes para el viernes por la noche_.-

El corazón de Sakura se agitó. - _De acuerdo_.-

\- _Necesitas trabajar un poco con tu vocabulario. Aunque lo que tengo en mente no es precisamente hablar. Buenas noches, pequeña_.-

Ella necesitó un momento para quitarse de la ca beza las imágenes vívidamente eróticas que él había despertado. Luego, tomó su bolso y bajó al coche.

Konohamaru ya la estaba esperando cuando entró en el restaurante y ella logró ocultar su sorpresa. Parecía mayor que los dieciséis años que tenía y se había molestado un poco con la ropa, ya que llevaba unos vaqueros nuevos negros, la camisa planchada y con corbata, además de una chaqueta de cuero y el pelo recogido con una coleta.

\- _Estás muy bien_ \- le dijo Sakura.

\- _Usted también_.-

-¿ _Vamos ya a la mesa_?-

Los condujeron a una y fue Konohamaru el que confir mó la reserva. A ella le hubiera gustado decir que bien hecho, pero no se atrevió.

Cuando estuvieron instalados, Konohamaru pidió la carta de vinos, le pidió sus preferencias a ella y solicitó un chardonnay. La carta recibió una atención si milar.

\- _Quiero agradecerle que haga esto por mí_ \- dijo el chico con sinceridad -. _Ningún otro profesor se mo lestaría en hacerlo. ¿Por qué lo ha hecho usted?-_

\- _Porque creo en ti_.-

\- _Tal vez, si seguimos en contacto, cuando me gradúe la pueda invitar yo a cenar a usted_.-

\- _Me encantaría_.-

Casi había terminado el segundo plato cuando una atractiva pareja entró en el restaurante y se acer có a su mesa. -¿Sakura?-

Ella levantó la mirada al oír esa voz femenina y vió a Karin con Suigetsu a su lado. Ya era raro que con todos los restaurantes que había en Sydney, fue ran a coincidir en el mismo.

\- Karin, Suigetsu. Este es Konohamaru Sarutobi - dijo ella haciendo las presentaciones.

\- _Esto es toda una sorpresa, querida. Tenía enten dido que Sasuke estaba fuera_.-

- _Y lo está_.-

Karin miró a Konohamaru y luego de nuevo a ella.

\- _Que disfrutes_ \- dijo.

- _A usted no le cae bien_ \- dijo Konohamaru cuando se hubieron marchado.

-¿ _Se me ha notado_?-

\- _No. Pero es que he aprendido a leer su expresión todos los días en clase. Usted es la mejor profesora que nunca he tenido. Si alguien le causa problemas, solo hágamelo saber_.-

\- _Gracias_ \- dijo ella solemnemente.

Pidieron los postres y unos cafés Ya eran más de las diez cuando ella pagó la cuenta y salieron a la ca lle.

\- Te llevare a casa - dijo Sakura

\- No, gracias. Tomaré el metro.

\- _Konohamaru_.-

\- _Ya sabe que vivo en una zona mala de la ciudad. No quiero que vaya por ahí sola y por la noche. ¿Capisce?-_

\- _En ese caso, deja que te lleve a tu parada_.-

\- _Yo la acompañaré hasta su coche -_ dijo muy se rio el chico -. _Luego, iré andando a la parada_.-

Ella quiso discutir, pero sabía que era inútil. Konohamaru, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de sus pen samientos le tomó la mano. - _Me las puedo arreglar bien yo solo_ \- dijo.

Cinco minutos después, Sakura estaba sentada en su coche y bajó la ventanilla.

\- _Cuídate_.-

La sonrisa de él fue muy cálida. - _Usted también. Y gracias por todo_.-

Ella esperó hasta que desapareció de su vista y luego arrancó y se dirigió a casa.

La luz del contestador estaba parpadeando cuan do llegó y ella apretó el botón correspondiente.

\- Saku, querida - dijo una voz femenina -. Soy Karin. Me ha encantado tu juguetito. Aunque dudo mucho que a Sasuke le vaya a gustar.-

Y esa mujer no iba a poder esperar a contárselo, pensó Sakura deseando estar allí para poder ver la expresión de Karin cuando descubriera que su su puesto jugueteo era un discípulo suyo de dieciséis años.

Esa noche le costó trabajo dormirse y se despertó cuando sonó la alarma del despertador. Después de ducharse y desayunar, se fue al colegio, donde el día fue normal y corriente. Ino la llamó durante la hora del almuerzo para confirmar la cita para ir a cenar y al cine.

Esa tarde se encontraron en un café cercano a la sala que habían elegido, cenaron y después se fueron a ver la película.

Cuando salieron lo hicieron riendo y hablando de lo que más les había gustado de la película.

-¿ _Café_? - preguntó Ino y Sakura aceptó.

 _-¿Por qué no?-_

Entraron en un bar, pidieron sus cafés y se queda ron allí hasta cerca de la medianoche.

El viernes amaneció brillante y claro, y a Sakura las horas le pasaron muy despacio. Eso del vuelo de la tarde tenía poca relevancia cuando ni siquiera sabía la línea aérea con que iba a volar Sasuke, así que volvió a casa sin saber si él estaría allí o no.

No estaba, así que contuvo su decepción cuando se dirigió a la cocina, tomó el guiso de pollo que había preparado esa mañana y lo metió en el microondas. Era una tontería sentirse tan dolida, se dijo a sí misma mientras se dirigía al dormitorio para duchar se y cambiarse de ropa.

Durante todo el día había sido muy consciente de cómo se iba incrementando su tensión nerviosa y pensar en lo que le podía deparar la noche hacía que la sangre se le calentara. Se desnudó y entró desnuda en el cuarto de baño, ajustó la temperatura del agua y se metió bajo la du cha.

Se lavó la cabeza y, cuando se fue a enjabonar, una voz masculina dijo:

-¿ _Por qué no dejas que sea yo el que haga eso_?


	10. Chapter 10

Hola!

Sè que están emocionadas, por ello, tal como les prometì, les traigo el siguiente capitulo.

Bai bai =)

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

* * *

A Sakura se le cayó el jabón de la mano y abrió mucho los ojos cuando Sasuke entró también a la ducha.

\- _Estás en casa_ \- logró decir.

Entonces él le abarcó el rostro con las manos y la besó cálida y apasionadamente. Enseguida le puso las manos en los hombros y se las pasó por su espalda, haciéndola acercarse más; ella se apoyó contra él, exultante ante la magnitud de su excitación.

Una mano le abarcó entonces uno de los glúteos y los dedos de él le acariciaron hábilmente la parte más sedosa de su cuerpo que respondía tan bien a ese contacto.

Sasuke notó el temblor que la recorrió cuando él la llevó al climax, y sus labios absorbieron el gemido de ella cuando la hizo volver de nuevo a los alturas del placer.

Sakura le acarició los hombros, pasó las manos a sus caderas y apartó su boca de la suya para llevarla a uno de los pezones de Sasuke introducírselo en la boca. No era justo que él mantuviera el control, pero no lo logró por mucho tiempo. Con un movimiento fluido, la levantó contra su cuerpo _y_ se hundió profunda mente en ella. Se quedó quieto por un momento y luego salió de ella solo para hundirse una y otra vez, incrementando los empujones mientras el ritmo de ella se acomodaba al suyo.

\- _Bueno_ \- dijo él jadeante - _Esta sí que es una buena bienvenida_.-

No había roto esa conexión intima _y_ ella se agitó un poco mientras le acariciaba el cabello. Luego, le sujetó la cabeza mientras ladeaba la suya y tomaba posesión de su boca con un leve desliz de su lengua contra la de él.

\- _Ansiosa_ \- le dijo él cuando pudo hablar.

Sakura lo notó endurecerse en su interior. Esta vez fue ella quien marcó el ritmo _y_ fue dolorosamente lento, con el suave movimiento de dos cuerpos en perfecta armonía.

Cuando terminaron, salieron de la ducha, se seca ron y se pusieron unos albornoces.

-¿ _Tienes hambre?_ -le preguntó ella.

Sasuke la miró divertido. -¿ _Te estás refiriendo a comida_?

Sakura se ruborizó, cosa que a él le encantó. - _Por supuesto_ \- respondió ella tratando de recupe rar la compostura.

\- _He puesto una cacerola en el microondas y no tardaremos mucho en calentar una ba rra de pan y preparar una ensalada._ -

Se dieron de comer el uno al otro y aquello resul tó un festín de los sentidos, cada bocado resultó una promesa de lo que vendría más tarde.

\- _Creo que debería marcharme más a menudo_. - dijo él.

Sakura se puso en pie y empezó a recoger la mesa.

\- _Déjalo_ \- dijo él y tiró de ella para hacerla sentarse en su regazo. - _Te he echado de menos_.-

Aquella sí que era una admisión que ella valora ba. A Sakura tampoco le había gustado estar lejos de él, la casa le habla parecido demasiado grande _y_ vacía, lo mismo que la cama, sin el calor humano de él, sin sus sabias manos para acariciarla y despertar estas ardientes emociones en ella.

Pero no podía decir esas palabras, temía demasia do lo que él pudiera leer en ellas. En vez de eso, ini ció un beso que duró hasta que Sasuke se levantó con ella en brazos y la llevó al dormitorio. Hicieron el amor larga y dulcemente, alternando lo dulce y lo primitivo durante toda la noche, y no volvieron a la cocina hasta más de las doce del día siguiente.

Fue entonces cuando a ella se le ocurrió pregun tar por su viaje.

\- _Todo ha ido bien. Pero tendré que volver a Brisbane por unos días a final de mes_ \- dijo él, sonriendo al ver la decepción de ella.

\- _La otra noche me llevé a Konohamaru a cenar_ \- dijo Sakura cuidadosamente.

\- _Me imagino que quedaría ampliamente impre sionado_. –

Ella sonrió. - Sí. Y también invité a Ino a que se quedara a pasar la noche. Espero que no te importe.-

-¿ _Y por qué me iba a importar_?- El teléfono sonó entonces y Sasuke maldijo en voz baja y fue a contestar.

Sakura se puso a hacer unas tortillas y el resto del almuerzo. Él terminó la llamada justo cuando ella estaba sir viendo la comida en la mesa.

\- _Voy a tener que trabajar unas horas en el despa cho_ \- le dijo Sasuke cuando se hubo sentado.

\- _Está bien. Yo también tengo cosas que hacer. Lecciones que preparar para la semana que viene_.-

Durante el resto del fin de semana no salieron de casa y fue enormemente relajante. Vieron algunas películas de vídeo y, mientras Sasuke trabajaba, ella se dedicó a leer.

Cuando terminó el fin de semana, volvieron a la rutina del trabajo, lo que fue un evidente fastidio, y también empezaron a recibir invitaciones para los si guientes eventos sociales. Había invitaciones para el estreno de una pelícu la, para una prestigiosa galería de arte y para un cóc tel en honor de un alto dignatario que estaba de visita en la ciudad, y a ninguna de ellos asistió Karin.

Tal vez estuviera fuera de la ciudad, pensó Sakura mientras estaba junto a Sasuke en una fiesta que daba el dueño de una de las mansiones que da ban a la bahía.

Sakura ya conocía a algunos de los invitados, con los que habló de la política educacional del gobierno, algo en lo que estaba muy interesada. Estaba enfrascada en ello y no se percató de la entrada de Karin hasta que terminó la conversación.

\- _Sasuke_. –

Sakura casi contuvo la respiración ante la visión perfecta que era Karin Uzumaki. Sasuke respondió con su encanto habitual, mien tras que Suigetsu desplegaba su cultivado carisma. Sakura solo podía preguntarse cómo era que esa gente podía hacer su papel en una farsa como esa, donde por dentro todo eran celos y envidias.

\- _Espero que tu viaje de negocios haya ido bien, querido_ \- dijo Karin sonriendo, y sin dejar de mirar a Sakura, le puso una mano en el hombro a Sasuke.

\- _Al parecer, Sakura no te ha echado mucho de me nos. Suigetsu y yo la sorprendimos disfrutando de una cena clandestina con un joven muy atractivo_.- Cuando miró a Sakura esperando la reacción de Sasuke, a pesar de sonreír, sus ojos llevaban un vene no helado.

Sakura vio la expresión de él y la forma en que levantó levemente una ceja mientras la miraba pen sativamente.

No tenía necesidad de defenderse _y_ ni siquiera lo intentó.

\- _Konohamaru Sarutobi, es un estudiante de dieci séis años que ha sacado las mejores notas de la clase en las pruebas anteriores a los exámenes finales_. – dijo - _El premio por ello consistía en una cena con migo en el restaurante que yo eligiera_.- Hizo una pausa y miró decididamente a Karin y luego se preparó para rematarla.

\- _No había ninguna necesidad de insultarme a mí o a Konohamaru por ese asunto dejando un mensaje en el contestador y llamándolo mi juguetito_.-

\- _Parecía que por lo menos, tenía veinte años_ _,_ _querida_ \- protestó Karin.

\- _Como muchos de los chicos de dieciséis años sin el uniforme escolar_ \- respondió Sakura.

\- _Creo que estás tergiversando las cosas_ \- dijo Karin al tiempo que soltaba la mano que le estaba sujetando Suigetsu.

-¿ _Y por qué lo iba a hacer? Ustedes fueron los que se acercaron deliberadamente a nuestra mesa y yo los presenté_.-

\- _Déjalo ya, Karin_ \- intervino entonces Suigetsu y se la llevó.

\- _Evidentemente, Konohamaru debía tener muy buen aspecto_. - dijo Sasuke segundos más tarde.

\- _Estaba apenas reconocible_ \- admitió ella sin apartar la mirada.

\- _Karin debería seguir con su vida_.-

\- _No quiere renunciar a ti_ \- dijo ella -. _Suigetsu es solo una cortina de humo y yo soy una enemiga fácil_. –

Sasuke sonrió amplia y sensualmente. -¿ _Qué te parecería si nos fuéramos pronto_?

-¿ _Cómo de pronto_?-

\- _Una hora más y nos podremos marchar sin que nadie se ofenda_.-

-¿ _Tan pronto_?-

Sasuke se rió y le tomó la mano. - _Vamos a charlar un poco con la gente, ¿quieres_?-

Eran casi las once cuando _se_ despidieron de los anfitriones y se marcharon de la fiesta. El aire fresco de la noche le llenó los pulmones a Sakura mientras caminaban hacia el coche, y le pa reció que no tardaron nada en estar de vuelta en casa.

Sasuke se la echó sobre el hombro y ella le dio un amigable puñetazo en las costillas. - _Tácticas de hombre de las cavernas, ¿eh_?-

Una vez en el dormitorio, él la dejó sobre los pies y la besó con un ansia que hizo que el calor le recorriera todo el cuerpo. Se desnudaron apresura damente, tirándolo todo al suelo y él la depositó so bre la cama sin ninguna ceremonia, amándola ruda y primitivamente.

Aquello se transformó en una pasión que no co nocía límites ni ataduras y Sakura la compartió sin reservas. El tiempo y el espacio dejaron de existir y solo quedaron dos personas atrapadas por un deseo primitivo.

Mucho más tarde, estaban tumbados, agotados, con los miembros aún entrelazados, y ella se pregun tó sí aquello habría sido igual para Sasuke.

¿Se habría sentido él tan completamente consumido por las emociones?

Sakura no podía pensar ni en moverse. Por lo menos, no por el momento. La palabra saciada cobró un significado completamente nuevo paca ella. Gradualmente, la respiración fue recuperando el ritmo normal y los latidos del corazón se le fueron calmando.

Sasuke le tocó la frente con los labios _y_ luego los deslizó hasta cubrirle la boca con un beso que estaba tan lleno de cariño que casi la hizo llorar. Debería ser fácil decirle que lo amaba. Deseaba hacerlo de mala manera. Pero con la alegría de cono cer el amor, también llegó el conocimiento de saber que nunca sería correspondido, ya que ella solo representaba el pago de una deuda en carne.

Sakura se quedó despierta largo tiempo después de que Sasuke empezara a roncar levemente. Enton ces se levantó de la cama, tomó una bata y bajó las escaleras en silencio. La luz de la luna se filtraba por los amplios ven tanales que daban a la terraza y ella se quedó miran do al exterior, perdida en sus pensamientos.

Cada día le resultaba más difícil quedarse. Y por las noches..

¿Cómo podía continuar haciendo el amor con un hombre que no la amaba?

¿Cómo podía ocu par la misma cama que él, aceptar semejante grado de intimidad cada noche y tratar a la vez de mante nerse emocionalmente distante de él?

¿Cómo era posible que eso no la afectara?

¿Pasar doce meses más con un hombre al que amaba con todo su corazón pare luego marcharse?

Ya era bastante malo ahora. Dentro de un año du daba de que siguieran intactas su habilidad para so brevivir y su cordura emocional.

-¿ _No puedes dormir_?-

El sonido de la voz de Sasuke la sorprendió, y se estremeció levemente cuando él la rodeó con los bra zos por detrás. Ella deseó desesperadamente apoyar la cabeza en su pecho y absorber su fuerza.

-¿Sakura?- Sasuke la hizo volverse lentamente sin dejar de abrazarla.

-Este… tú, yo... Nosotros... Cuando termine, yo volveré a un apartamento, reanudaré mi vida...-

"Sin él"- pensó y sintió como si una parte de ella se muriera.

Él entornó los párpados. -¿ _Es que tiene que terminar necesariamente_?- Maldita sea, él la quería en su casa, en su cama. La quería suya. Vio como Sakura se ponía pálida y esos hermo sos ojos se dilataban.

-¿ _Cómo puede ser que no_?-

Cada noche era un vivido recordatorio de lo difí cil que iba a ser tener que marcharse. No había nin gún momento en que no pensara que cada noche que hacían el amor era una noche menos que iban a com partir. Él lo era todo para ella. Su corazón. Su alma. Na die más podría serlo.

-¿ _Y si yo quisiera pedirte que te quedes_?-

¿Para continuar en el papel de amante?

¿Cons ciente de que él se podía ver tentado por otra mu jer?

¿Esperando, siempre esperando que cayera el hacha cuando él le dijera que se marchara?

Sabía que no lo podría soportar. Solo con pensar lo en ese momento era como si una lanza le atravesa ra el corazón.

-¿ _Por cuánto tiempo, Sasuke_? - preguntó valiente mente -. ¿ _Hasta que te canses de mí_?-

Él levantó una mano y le acarició la mejilla. - _Volvamos a la cama_ \- dijo.

\- _Eso no resuelve nada_.-

\- Para dormir, cariño.- Sasuke la tomó en brazos y la llevó de vuelta al dormitorio.

No era el momento de decirle que iba a tener que tomar el vuelo del mediodía a Brisbane, ni que estaría fuera algunos días en un viaje de negocios que lo llevarla a Townsville y Cairns. Ya se lo contaría todo por la mañana.


	11. Chapter 11

Sinceramente esperaba más reviews ante los comentarios de muchas personas en el grupo de Facebook, quise hacerlas sufrir un poquito más, pero después me acordé de las semanas que no actualicé. :v

Por tal, decidí subir el ultimo capitulo para dar el fin a esta adaptación. Espero que la hayan disfrutado.

Saludos.

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

* * *

Sasuke salió del avión, negoció el viaje de vuelta, tomó su bolsa de la carlinga y luego llamó a un taxi.

Había sido un vuelo muy largo, unos días tensos de duras negociaciones, y estaba agotado. Necesitaba una ducha, un trago de algo fresco y a Sakura. En ese orden.

O al revés. Una vez que hubo cerrado el trato había preferido tomar un vuelo inmediatamente en vez de esperar al día siguiente. La había echado mucho de menos, su cuerpo esbelto, su aroma. Había deseado poner sus manos sobre ella, observarla mientras la llevaba al éxtasis, luego tomarla dura y rápidamente.

A esa hora de la noche, el tráfico era ligero y el taxi iba bastante deprisa por las calles, húmedas por una lluvia reciente. Cuando llegaron le pagó al con ductor y rechazó el cambio. El sistema de alarma estaba conectado, como era de esperar. Ya era tarde y seguramente Sakura estaba acostada. Tal vez incluso dormida. Sonrió cuando pensó en despertarla mientras subía las escaleras.

Cuando entró en el dormitorio, se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba. Lo podía sentir. Encendió la luz y el miedo se apoderó de él al ver la cama vacía. Miró la hora. Tal vez hubiera salido y estuviera con una amiga, con Ino. Fue entonces cuando vio el sobre que había sobre la cama.

Se acercó, lo abrió y leyó la nota que contenía. El mensaje era corto, las palabras básicas. La ropa, los regalos, todo lo que le había regala do, estaba en sus cajones. El talón bancario adjunto a la nota era un insulto añadido. Lo recorrió entonces un torbellino de emociones, ira, frustración, rabia. Y tenía que admitir que no se había sentido tan impotente en toda su vida.

Era medianoche, pero eso no impidió que hiciera algunas llamadas telefónicas y luego volvió a la planta baja, entró en su despacho y envió varios e-mails urgentes, solicitando algunos favores. No recibiría las respuestas hasta la mañana, así que se sirvió un refresco frío y luego se dio la ducha en que había estado pensando. Se acostó, pero no pudo dormir, así que, al amanecer, se levantó, se puso un albornoz y tomó los pri meros mensajes; luego, hizo más llamadas. Desayunó y se vistió. Poco después se metió en su coche y salió a la calle.

Sakura contuvo un suspiro de alivio cuando sonó el timbre que indicaba el final de la clase. El día habla empezado mal, ya que se había ponchado una llanta de su coche, se había encontrado en medio de un atasco y había llegado tarde al colegio. A partir de allí, todo había seguido de mal en peor.

Además, estaba la cada vez más fuerte tensión nerviosa. En cualquier momento, Sasuke llegaría a casa y vería su nota.

Recogió sus libros y papeles y los metió en su carpeta. Luego, salió al pasillo, y al exterior del colegio.

Una vez allí, fue hacia donde había aparcado el coche.

\- _Yo le llevaré el bolso.-_

La conocida voz juvenil la hizo sonreír y le pasó la cartera.

\- _Gracias, Konohamaru_.-

\- _Tengo algo para usted_ \- dijo el chico.

Se metió una mano en el bolsillo y sacó un pequeño envoltorio. - _No es mucho, pero quiero que lo tenga usted. Por llevarme a cenar_.-

Sakura se sintió conmovida y se lo dijo.

 _\- Ábralo cuando llegue a casa_ \- dijo Konohamaru.

Ella lo entendió y se lo metió en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. - _Gracias, Konohamaru_.-

\- _Su novio está ahí_.-

Sakura sintió que el corazón se le detenía cuan do vio a Sasuke apoyado indolentemente en su coche. Se suponía que todavía no debía haber vuelto.

-¿ _Está bien_? –

¿Qué podía decir?

\- _Sí.-_

-¿ _Se han peleado o algo así_?-

O algo así. Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago y se tuvo que obligar a seguir respirando mientras se acercaban.

Konohamaru fue el primero en hablar.

\- _Hola, Sasuke_.-

Sasuke le dedicó una sonrisa. - _Konohamaru...-_

\- _Me alegro de volverte a ver_. –

Sasuke inclinó la cabeza. - Hazme _un favor y lárgate. Tengo que hablar a solas con Sakura_.-

Konohamaru los miró a los dos y se percató de la palidez de Sakura.

-¿ _Le parece bien_?-

\- _No te preocupes_ \- respondió ella.

Konohamaru se volvió inseguro y empezó a alejarse.

\- _Entra en el coche, Sakura_. - dijo Sasuke

Él parecía formidable. Sus rasgos parecían esculpidos en piedra y sus ojos tan oscuros, que dolía encontrarse con su mirada.

\- _Ya hemos hecho esto antes_.-

\- _Bueno, volvamos a hacerlo_ \- respondió él.

No quería quedarse a solas con él. Si Sasuke la tocaba, se derretiría, y eso no funcionaría. - _Nos veremos en el café de Double Bay, donde nos tomamos la primera_.-

Sasuke deseó retorcer su cuello, pero en vez de eso, inclinó su cabeza y se sentó tras el volante de su coche.

El tráfico iba cargado y tardaron más de lo normal en llegar. Y más todavía en encontrar un sitio para aparcar. Sakura tuvo que caminar una manzana y media y él ya la estaba esperando, mirándola intensamente.

\- ¿ _Café o un refresco_?-

Sakura tomó la silla que él le estaba ofreciendo y se sentó.

\- Un refresco, gracias.-

Sasuke le hizo una seña a un camarero, hizo el pedido y se sentó delante de ella.

Sakura se dijo a si misma que tenía que tomar el control de aquello. - _Has leído mi nota, ¿no?_ –

Sasuke dio rienda suelta a su ira.

-¿ _De verdad te habías creído que podías huir y esconderte, Sakura_?-

\- _Si hubiera querido esconderme, estaría en otro estado utilizando un nombre_ _falso_.-

El camarero les llevó las bebidas y se marchó.

-¿ _Tirarías por la borda deliberadamente todo lo que hemos compartido_? - le preguntó entonces él.

-¿ _El_ sexo?-

Él levantó una ceja. -¿ _Podemos_ empezar de nuevo? Esta vez sin juegos verbales.-

\- _No sé lo que quieres decir_.-

\- Sí. Lo sabes. Explícame qué te por sentiste obligada a _marcharte_.-

 _\- Esto no es un juicio_.-

Él inclinó la cabeza y sonrió levemente. - _Me conoces lo suficientemente bien como para saber que, si insisto, me darás una respuesta_.-

 _\- No tengo tiempo. Tengo que volver al trabajo dentro de media hora_.-

La mirada de él se endureció. - _No_.-

Sakura ya había tenido bastante y se puso en pie. - _Otra noche contigo me habría matado_ \- dijo echando chispas por los ojos -. _Porque como soy ton ta, y aunque intenté que no fuera así, me he enamorado de ti_. - dijo y trató de no ponerse a llorar -. ¿ _Que rías una razón? Pues ya la tienes_.- Sin decir más, se volvió y salió corriendo hacia su coche. Cuando se hubo metido en él, arrancó y salió de allí a toda la velocidad que le fue posible.

Veinte minutos más tarde, aparcó el Mini y entró en el restaurante, saludó al dueño, su jefe, se puso el delantal y empezó a poner las mesas. Fue una noche terrible, muy ocupada, con unos clientes que exigían un servicio rápido y que se quejaban de cualquier cosa; además, se equivocó en dos comandas, con lo que consiguió ganarse las iras de algunos.

Se dijo a sí misma que tenía que concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo y agradar a los clientes, así que se colocó una sonrisa en el rostro, que le fue cansando cada vez más según avanzaba la noche. Y lo que era peor, su jefe parecía pensar que el que terminara a las once, significaba que ella se iba a quedar más tiempo sin que le tuviera que pagar mas por ello y, a las once y media, Sakura entró en la cocina, se quitó el delantal y se marchó.

Veinte minutos más tarde, llegó a la casa que había alquilado y gimió a causa del ruido que salía de la casa de al lado. ¿Una fiesta? Necesitaba una ducha y meterse en la cama. En paz y tranquilidad. Pero no parecía que fuera a ser así.

La ducha le quito algo de la tensión y solo cuando dobló su ropa se acordó del regalo de Konohamaru, que seguía en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

Sakura lo sacó y deshizo el envoltorio. Dentro había una pequeña caja cuadrada en la que había un broche de oro con una delicada flor de cristal. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y lo puso en la solapa de la chaqueta. Al día siguiente, el chico lo vería allí y sabría lo mucho que ese regalo significaba para ella.

Estaba tan cansada que debería haberse dormido nada más acostarse, pero en vez de eso, no dejó de dar vueltas en la cama hasta las tres de la madrugada. Luego, se despertó a las siete, se vistió y desayunó y salió hacia su coche.

Logró pasar el día de alguna manera y nunca antes había agradecido tanto cuando terminó la última clase y pudo marcharse.

Podía meterse en la sala de profesores para preparar el trabajo del día siguiente allí, pero prefirió irse a la bahía. Sentarse a la sombra de algún árbol y tomar algo de aire fresco.

El sol le castigó los ojos cuando salió por la puerta, así que se puso las gafas de sol y empezó a caminar hacia el aparcamiento. Dos estudiantes la saluda ron, otro profesor le deseó que tuviera un buen fin de semana, y no se dio cuenta de que el Mini no estaba por ninguna parte hasta que no llegó a su plaza de aparcamiento.

¿Qué pasaba allí?

En su lugar, había un Mercedes plateado y, cuan do estaba empezando a reconocerlo, se abrió la puerta y salió Sasuke.

\- ¿ _Dónde está mi coche_? - le preguntó acalorada mente.

\- _Aparcado en mi garaje.-_

La ira se apoderó de ella. - No tienes derecho...-

\- _Entra en el coche, Sakura_.-

-¡ _De eso nada_!-

\- _No tengo ninguna aversión particular acerca de causar una escena. Tienes diez segundos_.-

Ella optó por la dignidad y entró, pero permaneció en silencio durante todo el trayecto hasta la casa de él.

Una vez allí, en el garaje, vio su Mini y fue a salir del coche nada más detenerse.

\- _Vamos a hablar de esto dentro, ¿quieres_?-

\- _No tengo tiempo.-_

\- _Te lo voy a poner fácil. Ya no existe tu trabajo en el restaurante_.-

\- _Has descubierto donde trabajo y… ¡No puedes hacer eso_!-

\- _Ya lo he hecho_ \- dijo él y salió del coche.

Sakura lo siguió. - ¡ _Te odio_!-

Sasuke la miró y sonrió. - _En este preciso momento, supongo que eso es cierto_.-

Sakura deseó golpearlo y, probablemente lo habría hecho si hubiera tenido la oportunidad. Entornó los párpados cuando vio que él abría el maletero del Mercedes y sacaba dos bolsas y una caja de libros. ¡Suyos!

-¿ _Cómo has sabido...?-_

Él la miró y levantó una ceja. -¿ _Dónde habías escapado? Creo que es evidente_.-

Lo único que habría necesitado son unas cuantas llamadas telefónicas y la ayuda de algún investigador privado. Esa era la parte que la irritaba. El que hu biera ido a su casa y hubiera entrado en sus habitaciones usando cualquier excusa con la casera.

Respiró profundamente para calmarse y le señaló las bolsas. - _Puedes dejar eso en mi coche_.-

\- _No es eso lo que va a suceder_.-

-¿ _Cómo que no_?-

Entonces se echó sobre él y le golpeó con los puños, en el pecho, los hombros, donde pudo. Luego, empezó a darle patadas, pero no sirvió de nada por que él evitó y bloqueó todos sus golpes, para luego agarrarla y echársela sobre un hombro, sujetándola allí hasta que entraron en la casa.

-¡ _Déjame_! - gritó ella sin dejar de tratar de soltarse.

\- _Tranquila, pequeña_.-

-¿ _Qué estás haciendo_? - preguntó cuando entraba en su despacho.

Él cerró entonces la puerta y echó el cerrojo antes de dejarla sobre los pies.

-¿ _Nos estás encerrando_?-

\- _Por el momento_.-

Ella lo miró fulminantemente y luego se alisó la falda y se pasó una mano por el cabello. - _Puedo denunciarte por secuestro_.-

\- _Inténtalo_.-

\- _Te exijo que me des las llaves de mi coche y me dejes ir_.-

\- _No_.-

-¿ _Por qué?_ \- dijo ella tratando de que no se le es caparan las lágrimas de rabia -. _Maldita sea. ¿Qué quieres de mí que no tengas ya?-_

Eso le llegó de una forma que ninguna otra cosa había conseguido y la empujó suavemente para que se sentara en un sillón. Luego, él apoyó una cadera en el borde de su mesa. - _Tú. Solo tú_.-

Ella lo miró tristemente y Sasuke deseó tomarla entre sus brazos inmediatamente. -¿ _Has dormido algo anoche_? - le preguntó.

Ella se encogió de hombros. - _Un poco_.-

\- Y como supongo, no has _almorzado_.-

Eso él no podía saberlo con seguridad, y ella no tenía la menor intención de decirle que tenía tazón.

\- Sasuke...-

-¿ _Has creído que puedes decirme algo como que te has enamorado de mí y marcharte sin más_?-

- _Tú querías saber una razón por la que me he marchado y yo te he dado una_.-

\- _Y luego saliste corriendo_.-

-¿ _Y qué esperabas que hiciera, Sasuke? ¿Quedarme y sentirme completamente humillada por tu di versión? ¿Tienes idea de lo que me ha costado decirlo? ¿Lo sabes? Tú, el endurecido y autosuficiente empresario que tiene todo el control de sus emociones._ \- dijo Sakura y se puso en pie. - _Y yo, la inocente sexual, nunca tuve la menor oportunidad, ¿verdad? Pensé que podía sacar fuera de mi vida un año, hacer el papel de amante y luego alejarme con las emociones intactas y el corazón entero. Fui una tonta_.-

Él no dejó de mirarla a los ojos. -¿ _Y qué te hace pensar que yo te hubiera humilla do? ¿O que me habría divertido_?-

\- _Tú puedes tener cualquier mujer que quieras. Karin está a la cabeza de un montón de chicas ansiosas por meterse en tu cama. Yo fui…-_

-¿ _Una diversión_?-

\- _Sí_.-

-¿ _De la que me podría librar fácilmente sin pensármelo dos veces_? - dijo él, pero no le dio la posibilidad de responder. -¿ _Es por eso por lo que me pasé la mitad de la noche trabajando para terminar pronto las negociaciones y poder volver pronto a casa? -_

\- _El sexo está bien_.-

Él apenas se pudo contenerse para no tomarla en sus brazos y demostrarle allí mismo lo bueno que podía ser el sexo. -¿ _Pero lo puedo hacer con cualquier mujer_?-

\- _Eso me imagino_.-

\- _Por Dios. ¿Qué clase de hombre crees que soy_?-

Sakura no pudo responder y vio como un músculo se tensaba en su mandíbula.

\- _No voy a negar que fue un cierto sentimiento de venganza y la necesidad de que se hiciera justicia lo que me hizo aceptar tu oferta de sacrificio, por supuesto, haciendo que todo estuviera legalmente a mi favor_.- Él hizo una pausa, la recorrió con la mirada y sonrió levemente.

\- _Pronto descubrí el sacrificio que era para ti_ \- dijo recordando su virginidad -. _Con cada cosa que hacías me obligabas a reajustar mis primeras impresiones. Fuerza, orgullo… Tú tienes esas dos cosas, Y dices que el sexo estaba bien. Pero era más que eso. Mu cho más. Para los dos.-_

Sakura casi tuvo miedo de moverse, y no hubiera podido apartar la mirada de él aunque hubiera querido hacerlo. -Karin…-

\- _Karin es... Era una conspiradora agradable que que ría una relación permanente. Yo no. Fin de la historia_.-

Sin decir nada más, sacó un documento de un cajón y se lo puso en las manos a ella.- _Léelo_ \- le dijo.

Ella no pudo dejar de mirarlo. - _Léelo, Sakura_ \- insistió él.

El documento constaba de dos páginas y las cláu sulas legales estaban claras como el agua. Firmado por Sasuke Uchiha y con su abogado por testigo. Aquello anulaba el documento original firmado por Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno. Y la exoneraba a ella de cualquier deuda contraída por su padre, Kizashi Haruno.

-¿ _Por qué_? - logró decir Sakura.

\- _Porque no quiero que nada se interponga entre nosotros dos_.-

Ella debió sentirse aliviada por eso, pero en su lugar se sintió increíblemente vacía. - _No tenías ninguna necesidad de hacer esto_ \- dijo agitadamente -. _Yo te habría devuelto hasta el último centavo_.-

\- _Tu sinceridad no está siendo cuestionada_ \- dijo él al tiempo que se apartaba de la mesa y se acercaba luego a ella. - _Te negaste a aceptar dinero de mí. Incluso en Nueva York no tocaste ni un solo billete del fajo que dejé en la caja fuerte a tu disposición. Te limitaste a las compras mínimas en lo que se refiere a la ropa. Y te la dejaste toda. Eso, junto con un talón bancario con la mayor parte del sueldo que habías recibido en los últimos tres meses_.-

\- _Era_ un primer pago del dinero que te debía.-

\- _Yo lo he hecho ingresar en una cuenta a mi nombre, ¿Tienes idea de lo que fue para mí entrar en la casa y descubrir que te habías marchado? ¿Tienes idea_? - dijo Sasuke y maldijo en voz baja. - _Puedes dar gracias a Dios de que era más de medianoche y yo no tenía forma de averiguar dónde estabas hasta que no fuera de día_.-

Sakura no dijo nada y le pareció que tenía la respiración atascada en la garganta. Sasuke levantó una mano y se la pasó por el cabello, despeinándoselo. - _Si lo hubiera descubierto antes, creo que te habría matado_ \- dijo él.

El teléfono sonó entonces y él lo miró irritado, pero luego tomó el auricular, dijo unas pocas palabras, escuchó y cortó la comunicación.

Sakura parecía tan frágil como un delicado cris tal veneciano, y tuvo miedo de que, si la tocaba, se fuera a romper. Sonrió lentamente y ella permaneció dudosa cuando él le tomó la mano y se la llevó a los labios.

Sakura se sintió tan nerviosa como una adoles cente en su primera cita, y ese sentimiento era tan ri dículo que era para echarse a reír. Había vivido tres meses con ese hombre, acostándose con él y habían compartido un sexo formidable. Así que, ¿por qué estaba tan nerviosa?

-¿ _Confías en mí_?-

\- Sasuke...-

Él le puso un dedo en los labios para hacerla callar. - _Es muy simple. Tú solo responde, ¿sí o no_?.-

La respuesta solo podía ser una. - Sí.-

\- _Hay algo que te quiero pedir_.-

Ella rogó mentalmente para que no le pidiera que siguiera siendo su amante. No creía que lo fuera a poder soportar.

\- _Cásate conmigo_.-

Sakura escuchó las palabras, pero le resultó difícil entenderlas. -¿ _Lo dices en serio_?-

\- _Muy en serio_.-

Ella pudo ver la evidencia en sus rasgos, en la oscuridad de sus ojos. Allí había propó sito, compromiso, y algo más que casi tenía miedo de definir. La emoción la embargó hasta que fue demasiada como para controlarla, y los ojos se le llenaron de lá grimas.

\- _Madre de Dios_ \- dijo Sasuke -. _No llo res_.-

\- _No estoy llorando_.- Pero supo que estaba mintiendo cuando notó que dos lágrimas le bajaban por las mejillas y se las enju gó impacientemente.

Levantó la cabeza y lo miró a través de las lágri mas; luego, sonrió temblorosamente cuando él le re corrió la mejilla con los dedos.

\- _Te_ _amo_ \- dijo Sasuke, y la besó de una forma in creíblemente cariñosa. - _Tienes mi corazón, mi alma. Son tuyos por el resto de mi vida_ \- añadió él.

Luego la tomo en brazos y la subió al piso de arriba. Cuando llegaron al dormitorio, la dejó sobre sus pies y la abrazó fuertemente. Aquello era como volver a casa después de haber sufrido una tempestad.

-¿ _Qué te parece París_?-

Sakura le rodeó la cintura con los brazos. - _Siempre he querido ir allí_.-

Él sonrió y pensó en los dos boletos de avión que tenía en el cajón de la mesa de su despacho. -¿ _Y una boda pequeña e íntima_?-

-¿ _Con_ solo algunos amigos íntimos?-

-¿ _El domingo_?-

Ella se quedó muy quieta. -¿ _Qué domingo_?-

\- _Este, querida_.-

\- _Pero no podemos...-_

\- _Sí podemos.-_

Sasuke no le dio tiempo para pensar.

\- He _hablado con el sacerdote y con una empresa que organiza bodas, y el lunes tenemos pasajes para Francia.-_

Ella levantó la cabeza y vio la profunda emoción que se reflejaba en los ojos de él.

-¿ _El domingo_?-

Sasuke le tocó los labios con los suyos y esta vez hubo pasión cuando sus lenguas se entrelazaron.

-¿ _Tienes algo que objetar_?-

Sakura le pasó los brazos por el cuello. - _No.-_

Sasuke le desabrochó los botones de la blusa y se la quitó, para lamer enseguida la suave curva de su cuello. - _Te has olvidado algo_ \- dijo.

Los dedos de ella también estaban ocupados con los botones de la camisa de él. -¿ _De que_?-

El sujetador cayó al suelo y él le puso las manos en las caderas. - _No has dicho que sí_.-

Sakura le desabrochó el cinturón y le bajó la cremallera de los pantalones para luego introducir las manos bajo la seda que le cubría el trasero. - _Hmm_ \- dijo haciendo como si se lo estuviera pensando - _Sí_.-

Él bajó más la boca y la posó sobre uno de sus pezones endurecidos. - _Debería castigarte por eso_ \- dijo, y empezó a lamer y chupar el pequeño boton hasta que ella pidió piedad.

\- _Lo he organizado todo para que te den dos se manas de vacaciones en el colegio_.-

-¿ _Lo has hecho_?-

Los calzoncillos de seda siguieron a los pantalo nes y Sasuke contuvo un gemido cuando ella le aga rró su masculinidad con la mano. - _Muy considerado por tu parte_ \- dijo empezando a frotar suavemente, y sonrió cuando él contuvo la respiración.

Entonces fue su turno de tragar saliva cuando él le puso la mano entre los muslos y la acarició sabia mente hasta hacerla alcanzar el límite. Nada más recuperarse, él la volvió a enviar allí de nuevo, y esta vez gimió y tiró de él hasta la cama.

Fue rápido, casi como si no pudieran tener bas tante del otro. Luego, cuando tuvieron tiempo para recuperar la respiración, hicieron el amor más dulce y relajadamente, entre suaves gemidos, y el placer sensual reemplazó a la acalorada pasión.

El domingo amaneció un día precioso. El sol bri llaba y solo había unas nubes con forma de algodón en el cielo.

Ino y Konohamaru estaban junto a naruto, el abogado de Sasuke, mientras el sacerdote oficiaba la ceremonia de la boda.

Sakura llevaba un vestido de seda color marfil y un sombrero a juego con velo y unas rosas. Sasuke estaba espléndido con un traje de tres pie zas y los dos intercambiaron los votos con toda so lemnidad. Pero a Sakura la voz le tembló levemente cuan do Sasuke le puso un anillo con diamantes en el dedo.

Después, los pocos invitados disfrutaron de la buena comida y el champan en el jardín de la casa. Por la tarde, cuando se hubieron marchado todos, Sasuke tomó en brazos a Sakura y la llevó así hasta el interior de la casa. Allí, le quitó el sombrero y la besó tan apasiona damente que a ella se le fue la cabeza.

Fue entonces cuando sonó el intercomunicador, interrumpiéndolos, y Sasuke la soltó de mala gana. - _Va a ser la limusina_ –dijo - _Iré_ al _despacho a por las maletas_.-

La suite del hotel era magnífica, situada en una planta muy alta, con unas vistas panorámicas sobre la bahía de Sydney,

Sakura miró a Sasuke y se percató del evidente calor y pasión que lo embargaban; entonces, sonrió pícaramente.

-¿ _Vamos a cenar_?-

\- _Más tarde_.-

-¿ _Servicio de habitaciones_? - dijo riendo -. ¿ _En algún momento_?-

-¿ _Tienes_ hambre? – le preguntó él mientras se acercaba.

Ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos e hizo que bajara el rostro hasta el suyo.

\- _Solo de ti_ – respondió -. _Siempre solo de ti_. –

Sasuke le abarcó el rostro entre las manos y ella se sintió morir al ver la evidencia de sus emociones.

\- _Tú eres mi vida. Mi amor_ \- dijo él al tiempo que le rozaba los labios con los suyos -. _Lo eres todo para mí_.-

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
